The Hidden Secret of the Dwarves
by Everlastingsakura
Summary: Dis finds an abandoned elf babe at the lake and refusing to leave her, she raises her as her own, naming her Aria. As the years pass Aria seems to posses gifts and when her uncle leaves in the journey to reclaim Erebor she makes plans to follow, though little does she know her path will cross with a certain elf prince. (Hiatus 7-20-15 see profile for more details)
1. A Year Before Smaug

**Chapter 1: The year Smaug Attacks**

**'****Thoughts'**

**"Dwarfish"**

"_Elvish_"

"Common"

I don't own the hobbit or anything just my own OC. i don't own the pic either i just photoshop the eye lol

**I guess i'll call this a AU story because it will not follow every true fact that Tolkien wrote in his book or in movies.**

* * *

**~ The Year Smaug Attacks~**

The night was clam with cold soft winds blowing, the rustling of the leaves that stood across from the lake sent low whispers into the night. The shinning moonlight made the lake glitter as if it were cover with white jewels, heavy sounds of footsteps vibrated through the wooden floorboards making them creak and moan.

"Come on sister we must head back," the rough voice of the long black hair dwarf called out, shifting the large rolled fur on his shoulder. His blue eyes fixed on his sister who seemed engrossed by the lake that she did not responded, "What is it that your looking for?" he questioned dropping the rolled fur by his feet and walking to stand next to her, looking out to the horizon as silence fell between them once more. He let out a deep sigh after a while of looking and finding nothing. His breath visible in the cold air. It was mid winter in Erebor with harsh winds blowing through out the day only calming at night. Even stepping out in layered coats and furs wasn't enough to fight off the cold, "Dis," He hissed in annoyance putting his large stubby hand on her shoulder, drawing her attention towards him. Her expression filled with confusion, blue eyes shining with curiosity. Dis, youngest and only daughter of Thrain, his and Frerin only dear little sister. Her appearance taking after him, black long hair peachy smooth skin with bright blue eyes. The only difference was the sideburns that ran along her jaw line stopping just before reaching her chin, something all she dwarves had.

"Don't you hear it?" She whispered looking back at the glittering waters and making haste to move more to the outer edges of the docks that lay just below of Dale, by passing the small wooden huts the traders had come to make in order to sleep in, all while ignoring the curses utter by her brother.

"I don't hear anything," He called out shuffling to lift the rolled fur and quickly running after her.

"A babe is crying," She informed him coming to a stop at the last outer walkway, "There!" she cried out pointing a short chubby finger at the abandon boat that seem to be floating freely in the middle of the lake, "Thorin, there is a babe in that boat we must rescue it," She exclaimed reaching over to her brother, grabbing him by the arm pulling him along to the nearest boat and only releasing him when she lowered herself in it.

"Are you mad stealing a boat!" Thorin scolded crossing his arms across his chest looking pointly at his sister below him, watching her ready the boat, "I don't even hear a babe crying, What makes you so sure there's even a babe?" he questioned finding himself hopping in the boat as well knowing he wouldn't be able to convince her otherwise, she was too stubborn "Your just going to get us in trouble with father," he mumble grabbing the ors to begin rowing, forgetting the rolled fur at the dock.

"Her heart is crying, I can hear it," She answer her gaze fixed on the boat that was now close. He watched her stand, wobbling side to side to the front of their boat.

"If there is a babe it will be dead by now, Dis, it wouldn't survive in this harsh winter," Thorin whisper softly as he lowered his gaze to the boats bottom bracing himself for the worst.

"Your wrong," He heard her reply drawing his gaze to meet her blue eyes that were shinning with hope, a smile playing at her lips, "She has been graced by Mahal himself, He allowed me to hear her cries so that I may save her"

Thorin open his mouth, but stopped when he saw her outstretched her hand grabbing at the abandon boat and pulling it close, he could see her eagerness when she leaned over it. A wide smile plaster on her face once she had a small bundle in her arms. Thorin gave his sister a confused look never had he seen her like this, it was certainly a whole different side that he never knew existed, the way she cuddle the babe, caressing and showering it with light kisses.

"I take it, it's alive," He stated leaning in just enough to see its pale smooth skin and locks of midnight hair.

"She is still warm," She answer looking up catching his blue eyes as her hand slowly slid off the blanket off the sleeping babes head, giving her brother full view of her small pointy ears, "An Elf!" he exclaimed angrily, "Put it back, Dis," he warned her, eyes narrowing and anger clear in his voice.

"I will not!"

"You can't keep her!"

"Says who?" She questioned, also narrowing her eyes at him, her hold on the babe tightening. Thorin took a deep breath closing his eyes and willing himself to relax before reopening them once more.

"You, yourself have only seen ten winters, you're to young to raise a babe!"

"I'm more mature than you even yet more mature than Frerin, that's for sure"

"The Elves have abandon her for a reason," He explained looking off into the dark forest to where just beyond it laid Greenwood before returning his gaze to her, "Think about it sister, Elves treasure their newborns, to see that they have left this one out in mid-winter says something is wrong with the babe"

"Wrong!?" Dis scoffed, turning her head away, sticking her chin in the air in defiance and disagreement, "I would say something was wrong with the parents! Abandoning their babe in mid winter to die a slow death! Where is the so call integrity of the Elves many speak of?" She exclaimed angrily.

"Dis, were all still hurting from Ma's death, but this is not the answer," He voices softly with affection, he knew the pain of losing their mother five months ago still burn within her, the grief and loss still too raw for her to move on or forget. Dis lowered her head, blue eyes visibly watering, blurring her vision in hearing her brother words. She cleared her throat of the lump that had been forming and looked at her brother.

"I'm not using this babe to forget the pain, Thorin," She explained, "I'm saving her, making her my own fore she has already claimed my heart"

"What of father and grandfather? They would want you to return her back to the elves, They will not stand for this Dis nor will they allow you to bring a Elf into our kin"

"Not if you convince them otherwise," She smoothly stated looking at him with eyes he knew all to well. He opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a small yawn and little small whining noises, "Oh, Thorin look at her eyes! Such precious eyes!" Dis exclaimed in awe turning her body slightly so that he too may see them and he did. There looking at him were the oddest looking pair of eyes, the left one was a darkest grey with blue while the other one was the lightest of purple, a violet color yet they held such life and beauty that even he couldn't deny it. The dwarves weren't know to take in outsiders as their own even more if it concerned an elf, yet here was his sister cradling an babe of Elven kind whispering promises of love, protection and a place among their family, hushing its small whimpering noises with her deep humming. Thorin found himself sighing deeply and grabbing the ors to begin rowing the boat back to the decks knowing deep within him that he wouldn't regret this no matter how much he wanted too, "She will be named Aria"

**~ Six Months Before Smaug Attacks~**

Thorin angrily threw open the door just in time to see a group of she-dwarfs rush into the nursery making the loud pitchy cries echo more loudly throughout the low lit hallways. His bare feet touching the cool smooth marble when he walked towards the nursery poking his head inside and seeing the she-dwarfs rock the still crying babe in her crib. All three of them trying with much effort to calm the babe with hushed promises and singing.

"Where is Dis?" Thorin called out loud enough to be hear over the loud wails that were driving him mad.

"In her room," One of them answered stepping away from the other two who continue to try to calm the elfling. Thorin arched a brow before frowning, slowly walking into the room with much hesitance and eyeing the crib.

"Then fetch her, it was her idea to keep the babe, she needs to look after it," Throin command. It had been a battle to convince both his father and grandfather in letting his sister to keep the babe. Dis had even given her word vowing to look after the child and their father had answer by explaining the consequence if she failed to do so. It was then that their grandfather welcome the elf into Erebor and gave it a place among their family as Dis's daughter. Thorin watched the she-dwarf eyes fall to the floor when the other two came to her side. One held the still fussing babe struggling to keep her calm.

"We would, but Dis just went to bed not too long ago to wake her now will only cause more stress on her," She explained. Thorin gave out a loud sigh waving his hand to the crib.

"Put the babe in the crib and leave us," He order making the three she-dwarfs give him a confuse look but compiled laying the small babe in the rocking crib before slowly retreating from the room. Aria's loud wails once more muffled by the closed doors. Throin slowly walked to the crib peering down at the babe to see its eyes rim in red tears streaming from round chubby cheeks as they glisten in the flickering candle light, "Enough with your cries bairn, have you no idea the time," He questioned tilting his head to the side making the babe's loud shrieking subside to sniffles. Her doe eyes looking up at him with confusion before sticking its thumb into her mouth suckling it. Throin careful reached towards the babe wiping away the tears, seeing her different color eyes watching his movements with much curiosity, "There see no reason to cry little one."Aria's small hand reached over to grasp Thorin's thumb and letting out a gurgle of laughter, "Some mother you have, she sleeps right next door and still doesn't wake with your crying," He accused slight carefully reaching for Aria and cradling her into his arms as he had seen his sister do many times. He walked around the nursery seeing the many wooden toys on the selves and furniture everything crafted with much detail and beauty. The doing of Frerin, that little brother of his adore Aria spoiled her much that he does not wish to think when she grows older. Thorin looked down at Aria to see her slowly close her eyes and yawn, "Who will you become little one? You an elf among dwarves"

**~Four months Before Smaug Attacks~**

"You can't simply demand her to talk Thorin she has yet to grow teeth," Dis chided taking Aria from Thorin's arms and into her own. When a bulky young dwarf came bursting out of the woods with twigs and leaves stick outing from his scramble hair, his light blue eyes widen in disbelievement. The sudden appearance making Dis let out a loud scream causing Aria to cry out from the sudden shout. The babe's loud pitch wails echoing within the forrest as Dis fuss over her, trying desperately to calm her, "Frerin," Thorin warned knowing his brother recklessness was to be the end of him. Frerin smiled apologetically hunching his shoulders trying to shrink into his tunic.

"Apologies I was running away from Gale," Frerin revealed walking toward Thorin as Dis walked around the clearing rocking Aria in her arms and humming deeply making her cries grow softer. Thorin grunted looking over the horizon seeing the mixtures of orange and yellow. The last of the warm summer breezes blowing softly through the forrest rustling some of the trees leaves.

"If ye would leave the lad's daughter alone ye wouldn't have a problem," Dis called out to her brother huffing slightly puffing her cheeks before sitting on the spread out blanket Thorin had placed on the ground for them. Dis carefully lay Aria on her belly watching her crawl away towards the wooden bear Frerin had made her. Ferin proceed to give Dis a wide sappy grin before turning to thorn once.

"Grandfather wants the child out of the mountain," Frerin whisper to Thorin making his older brother drag him little ways aways from their said subject, narrowing his eyes at his little brother.

"He gave the child a place in our family himself when I convinced him to allow Dis raise her as her own," He argued frowning in confusion. His grandfather had at times questioned the existence among them but Thorin always reassured him everything would be fine, reminding Thror he had given his word of protection and a place among their family, "He has told you of this? When?"

"Just today when I visited him in the golden room," Frerin whispered a worry expression shadowing over, "Thorin grandfather isn't himself, surely you've noticed pass the years, the more time he spends in that room the more he losses himself"

Thorin looked away from his brother turning his back to him. He had notice it and had refuse to see what was there, lying to himself that with time it would pass but it hasn't it only worsen, "I will speak with him, brother, do not worry, I alway get through to him"

Frerin gave a sigh reaching up with stubby hands to brush out the twigs and leafs from his hair, no one wanted to admit not even his father would hear of it when he tried to touch on the subject, "Yes and how long do you think it will be until the day come where you no longer can"

**~The day Smaug Attacks~**

Spring had come to the Lonely Mountain and that meant more traders would be coming into the docks. The gleaming and flickering of the torches providing the only source of light within Erebor, the sounds of the dwarves hammers echoing mixing with the voices of those who walked through the halls busy with their own chores. The tension was in the air and was seen in the King's movements. Two months had passed when Thror had rejected to give the white gems to the elven king creating a tension between both races. The arguments and threats of the Eleven King made Thorin question if his grandfather had believed he could bribe the king with the gems. Now he does not know anymore what his grandfather has planned out, he no longer could put reason in his mind nor clear his clouded mind. Thorin has even gone as far as to have a guard with Dis at all times to keep her and Aria safe within the walls she can no longer leave.

"I'm sure everything's fine?" Thrór stated glancing down below to the side from where he sat on his white stone throne, seeing Thorin standing up straight dressed in his blue tunic. Thorin looked up at his grandfather with confusion when he caught the movement of his hands, rubbing them together twitching in anticipation and need. A movement well known to him when Thror isn't able to hold gold. He watch with keens eyes as his grandfather stood to walked down from his throne and continue to walk, "I'll be in my room if anyone needs me, Thorin," He stated without stopping.

"Of course," Thorin replied loudly so he was heard by the retreating dwarf. Thorin closed his eyes taking a deep breath. He knew better that Thror wasn't going to his room but to the golden room where he spends every waking moment, at times Thorin goes into that cursed room to watch his grandfather from the shadows. He watched the king dwarf walk among the large piles of gold running his finger through them sometimes he sees his grandfather burry himself deep within the piles. Thorin quickly opened his eyes hearing Balin calling to him for orders on where to place the new guards.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dis quietly walked the dimly lit halls of Erebor watching the dwarves pass by in a hurry or catching she-dwarves huddle around each gossiping away. She huffed struggling to keep Aria in her arms before deciding to sit down near by putting down the babe on the smooth pale floor. Aria has grown bigger and heavier that it was difficult for the she-dwarf to carry her for long periods of time.

"Lady Dis, should I help?" the guard asked coming to stand besides her watching as she attempted to catch her breath. Dis shook her head in response leaning her back against the stone wall.

"No need…I can handle," She said between breaths, glancing towards the babe who smiled happily as she gawn on the wooden bear she refuses to part with, "I just…need a rest"

"Lady Dis! We have it, tis finish!" A she-dwarf shouted as she ran towards them holding up a cloth making Dis give a sigh of relief. She quickly lifted Aria in her arms and handed her to the guard, "Gilda has finished it"

"Good it will be easier to carry her now," Dis said giving a silent thank you to the she-dwarf that had created the carrier. She let the she-dwarf fix the cloth sliping the straps over her head feeling them cross in an X on her back.

"She made it so ye can tie it in the front," The dwarf informed tying the straps and opening the cloth in front,"Come bring the babe," she commanded the guard, opening the cloth and telling the guard to slip the babe inside so she was facing Dis, "There, how does it feel?"

Dis let out a grunted feeling her whole body lean forward before trying to regain her balance, shifting Aria slightly to a more comfortable angle. A smile pulling at her lips when she found that she now has her hands free, "Tis fine, tis more than fine, Fara," She replied, catching sight of her brother Frerin before shouting out to him showing him Aria carefully nestle on her chest gurgling happily.

"No more struggling," Frerin said leaning down to press a kiss on Aria's head.

"A blessing really," Dis replied happily when a loud roar echo through the air making Dis wrap her arms around Aria, who proceeded to cry.

"DRAGON!" Thorin shouted from above them, warning all the dwarves below causing them to scream in horror as they all began to run for safety. The sound of the dragon's roar reaching Dis's ears, hearing it blow out its great fire breath outside of Erebor. All the dwarves scrambling running at full speed and trampling things over without a care of what it was or who it was. Frerin grabbed Dis's arm pulling her close for safety.

"Take her towards the back along with any others," Frerin order the guard. Dis reached up grabbing both her brother arms tightly.

"No! Thorin is still up there, grandfather, and father!" Dis exclaimed. Frerin turned to the guard signaling for him to take her as he turned to leave closing his eyes in hearing her desperate shouts, "No! I'm not going, Frerin! Frerin please!" Dis shouted

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Groups of dwarves rushed out the door running and screaming in hearing the flap of wings in the air, the tumbling of stones crumbling to the ground, the crackling of fire. The people of Dale screams filled the air, black smoke rising above consuming all of the great city. Dis followed the hoard of dwarves the guard keeping close at all times helping when she fell behind the others. When they reached the boats and crossed the lake, Dis felt hopeless and useless in seeing her home being overtaken by fire and a filthy serpent of a dragon, claiming it as his own.

"What will we do now? Our home is lost, we have no where to go," A she-dwarf voiced out in fear, hope abandoning her, "We're doom, forsaken by Mahal himself," she exclaimed as they reached the shore of the forest leading to Greenwood. Dis opened her mouth to deny it, wanting to comfort the she-dwarf yet she found herself she could not, not when her heart was screaming the exact same words, not when her family was across the lake. They all stood there for a time, hoping to see more survivors, to see if more boats were to reach them fore it meant there was a chance loved ones were in them and when more boats appeared in the distance rowing right towards them everyone was up by the edge of the water waiting eagerly to see who came. Dis took in a sharp breath wrapping her arms around Aria as tightly as she could, demanding herself to know they were alive, they were the strongest dwarves, they wouldn't leave to Mahal's Great Hall, in Mandos, no not them not yet. The boats pulled into the shore many dwarves aboard them climbing out, screaming out names, searching. It is then that Dis could see the four dwarves that had stayed behind making her stubby legs moved running over, her eyes watering, rimming with red. Her shaky hand reaching out in hearing her name being called out in worry. Thorin and Frerin taking a hold of her in their arms being carefully with the sleeping babe, they were together and safe. Thráin's and Thrór hands resting on her shoulders.

"The dragon has taken Erebor," Thorin announced releasing Dis, stepping away in order to face his people, seeing the hopelessness in their eyes, "We will make camp here for the night, tomorrow we will head to Greenwood to see if the Elven king would then help us"

"Will he even consider to help us?" Dis whisper to Frerin who shrug in response.

"We can only hope," Frerin whispered.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"If you do not leave dwarf, we have orders to attack!" Dis heard the elf bark, his eyes narrowing down at Thorin in disgust. She shifted in the wagon keeping the blanket over her head in a hood cradling Aria in her arms rocking her slightly in case she stirred awake.

"Then what about supplies, food? If you will not have us inside," Thorin argued earning a glare from the elf as arrows were knotted in bows to point down at him.

"I will not repeat myself again, dwarf," the elf hissed. In seeing that Thorin made no moved to leave the guards lifted their arrows pointing them where Dis and rest of their kin waited at the foot of the bridge.

"Thorin!" Thráin shouted in command making his son growl under his breath, glaring up at the elf.

"You will regret ever turning us away," Thorin threaten turning away sharply to walk back to his people and climbing in next to Dis, "Let us move!" Thráin order. They walk forward, leaving the ruins of Dale and Erebor behind where fire still blaze with black smoke rising to the skies for all to see. Dis looked behind her in pain where Erebor stood. It was the place she ever knew, the place she had grew up, years of precious memory laid there, now that they were run out by the dragon never to return to it.

"Look ahead, Dis, where our future awaits, not behind where the pain of what is now our past lays," Frerin stated giving her a side glance to see her comply, "We need to be strong, for our kin"

* * *

_Home is behind, the world ahead,_

_And there are many paths to tread,_

_Through shadow to the edge of night,_

_Until the stars are all alight._

_Mist and shadow, Cloud and shade_

_All shall fade…All shall fade…_

**-known as Pippins song**

First try at a whole Hobbit story so please be kind and do tell me what you think. byebye (^.^)/'


	2. 171 years After Smaug, Part One

**okay so In the year 29 years there a song i went off of it's called Helvegen by Warduna if you want to see what i was trying describe more so the ending make sure its the 7:12 long , the so called lyrics in the story i made.**

I want to say _**Thank you**_ to those of you who _**followed and favorite**_ my story it mean a lot.

and _**THANK YOU VERY MUCH**_ to:

**Beachchick3: **_Thanks i have actually been looking for something like this to read but they don't have any that catch my attention so i decided to write my own. Thank you im glad you like it! :) And you'll see Her grow more as years pass by and certain events happen! yes i made her young and thats something i thought needed to be fore certain reasons that you will see, but i hope you keep enjoying the story! Glad you saw the picture took me hours to find it and hours to photoshop the eye :/_

_**Ireth (Guest):**__ I'm glad you like it \\(^.^)/ I know what you mean it hard to find stories that draw you attention especially if your a picky reader like me ^^'_

_**MidnightTales357, **_**Cap3R, Savarra**

_Thanks also to __**queenofborkenhearts**__ (i believe tell me if im wrong) who added my story her OC community._

* * *

**~Five Years After Smaug~**

"When are they to arrive Ma?"

"Enough with your whining, I've have listen to it for far to long, Aria," Dis chided looking down at the elfling watching her play with the wooden bear on the table. Her short raven hair just covering her pointy ears. The golden beads she had passed on to her glisten in the candle light every time she moved.

"Can I go with great-grand?" Aria asked hoping off the crooked wooden chair her bare feet touching the ground feeling the dirt go between her small toes as she walked towards her mother. Her purple dress swaying when Aria peered in the black pot where her mother had been dumping vegetables before filling it with water, "Soup again?" She asked in question tilting her head to the side. Dis looked over to her daughter taking a deep breath in hearing her words and nodding her head.

"We must been grateful for what we have, Aria," She replied, hefting the pot off the table and hurrying to walk outside where a fire was burning. She carefully lifted the pot by the handle and hanged it over the fire by the wooden stands, "And no you can't go to great grand," Dis said looking up around the camp seeing many dwarves busy in cooking their meals also. Spring in Dunland was breath taking the sunrise in the morning was what Dis enjoyed most. The light yellow color mixing with the faints of blue while casting dark shadows to the rest of the land.

"Why not?" Aria grumble looking up at her mother with a pout. Dis reached over, her hand ruffling Aria's hair. A small laugh escaping her lips in seeing her daughter pout in a frown she had seen Thorin use too many times.

"My, how big you have grown," Dis whispered softly pinching her cheeks lightly. Aria had grown in height just passing Dis's waist and Dis knew she would grow more still as the elves do.

"Why can't I?" Aria questioned again frowning, "You never let me nor with grandfather," She accused slightly.

Dis let out another sigh before heading inside the tent, "They are busy Aria, now go play with your new toys uncle Frerin made you," Dis pushed casting a side glance to see her elfling move to the rugged part of the tent to play. Since Smaug had taken Erebor Thrór had brought them to Dunland to the Gravenwood where the race of Man were hostile and cruel, wild in every bit. A place where it had made her grandfather bitter and resentful that he no longer held the wealth he once had in Erebor and now reduced to living in tents struggling each day to get by.

"Dis! Come out we managed to get rabbits," A loud voice called out causing the elfling to run out the tent. Dis walked out to see Thorin already preparing their freshly caught food.

"Thorin not in front of Aria!" Dis hissed glancing towards her daughter who was busy playing with her uncle Frerin.

"She will need to learn to cook someday Dis," Thorin commented but nonetheless picked up the rabbits and headed inside the tent.

"Is Da comin for supper," She asked out to Frerin who replied a quick no and continued to entertain the elf, "Keep an eye on the pot," Dis order turning to walk back inside seeing her brother gut the rabbit, "Da and grand aren't coming for supper," She stated as she prepare the rabbits quickly telling her brother the pot will be ready.

"Da needs to look out for our people," Throin curtly replied giving the task at hand his full attention, "She will notice soon or later, Dis it will be easier if you just tell her"

Dis scoffed puffin out air, "I need to tell her nothin"

Thorin sighed at his sister stubbornness, "She been asking me questions on why they don't speak to her"

"You know what to do," She replied picking the meat and walking out the tent.

"I'm surprise she's gone this long like this," Thorin called out after his sister, "She will notice when she is older!"

**~Six Years After Smaug~**

"Thorin! Frerin" Dis shouted rushing forward grabbing Aria by the shoulders making her gasp and scream as her clouded white eyes slowly revealed different color ones. Aria looked up to see her mothers worry expression and lowered her gaze frowning slightly at the bright yellow flower she held.

"Aria," Dis called in worry reaching over to brush locks of raven hair behind pointy ears.

"Bruin," Aria spoke sucking in air, lightly touching the petals on the flower, "He will leave to Mahal's golden hall"

Dis drew back surprised in hearing Aria's words. Burin was an dwarf that was now old in mind and age, yet Dis was sure many winters would pass before he leaves to the golden hall. The sound of footsteps reached her when both Thorin and Frerin pushed through the tent flap each holing an axe in their hands. Their dishevel appearance showing they had been resting.

"What! What is it!" Frerin called out with a dangerous glint in his blue eyes, his small beard braided in one swaying side to side when he spoke.

"What is wrong!" Thorin shouted standing in a fighting stance and scanning around the tent.

"Uncles," Aria called in confusion looking up to look at both dwarfs in question eyeing their weapons. Frerin lowered his axe, his expression softening in hearing his niece coming to kneel in front of her, asking if she was well.

"What happen?" Thorin questioned looking at his sister and niece before helping Dis to stand. Frerin smiled wide at the elfling opening his arms wide as Aria flung herself into his arms.

"Now tell your favorite uncle what happen?" he asked making Thorin shoot him a glare.

"Bruin is to leave to Mandos," Aria stated giving the yellow flower to Frerin carefully placing it on his palm. Frerin quickly cast a glance at his siblings before settling to sit on ground pulling Aria close.

He cleared his throat not knowing how to responded, "…and what make you say this?"

"I saw it, within in the forth night he will leave in his sleep"

"Did he give you this pretty flower," Frerin asked twirling the flower between his thumb and index finger.

"Yes, said he found it on his way back from Galtrev, are we to tell him?"

Frerin sigh shaking his head no, "Come let us go to my tent and let uncle Thorin and Dis figure out what to do, I have made you more toys and a new bear," Frerin said taking Aria's hand and handing her the old wooden bear she refuses to leave.

"I don't need a new one," Aria mumble under her breath clutching the bear in her small pale hands. Frerin threw a pointy look at his sibling that said he will be filled in later and walked out of the tent leaving a distraught she-dwarf behind.

"Dis," Thorin called out putting a hand on her shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

"It will come true"

Thorin scoffed, "What makes you thin-"

"Tis not the first time she tells me something like this!" Dis snapped narrowing her eyes at her brother, "I always thought it was a coincidence, her telling me that Herald would be wounded in the hunt, Gartha burning herself in the fireplace, Grain finding himself a she-dwarf," Dis whispered softly not wanting to believe it, yet in some way she knew it was true.

"You think she has the gift of foresight and doesn't know it," Thorin asked in disbelief and scoffed in imaging the child held that kind of power, it couldn't be possible.

"No I do not think she has it, I know she does, brother"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He will be fine now, won't he uncle," Aria said softly seeing the fire dance wildly burning away the last remains of the dwarfs' existence, "Mahal will lead him to his hall won't he uncle?"

Frerin glance down at his niece but instead of reassuring her he squeezed her hand gently, **"**_**Mukhuh Mahal udnîn zu," **_ he whisper softly turning once again to see the fire burn away slowly of all that remained.

"_**Mukhuh Mahal udnîn zu," **_Aria repeated softly.

"We are not to tell anyone including grandfather nor Da," Thorin whispered to his sister as he kept watched on Aria and his brother that stood little ways in front of them, "You tell her to keep this a secret"

"I will speak with her," She said looking at her elfling hug her uncles arm.

"You will make her understand why," Thorin concluded turning to face his sister who looked up at him in confusion before shaking her head.

"I will not tell her that she is not of dwarven blood nor that she is not of this family, that she is different."

"You can't keep hiding it away, I'm sure she notice it by now, how she's growing differently than the rest of the bairn's and if Da or grandfather learns of her gift they will use her, Dis," Thorin reasoned but seeing the objection in his sisters eyes mades him narrow his gaze in determination, "Either you tell her or I will, I will not have Da nor grandfather nor anyone else bend her to their will"

"And what of your will," Dis insinuated coldly looking up to glare at her brother in question.

"…it will never be hers…she will find her own path"

**~ Nine Years After Smaug~**

"Aria!" Frerin yelled trying to hold her down to keep her from thrashing around and hurting herself as more dwarves rushed in to help keep her still.

"Make them stop!" Aria cried out twisting around in her bed, clutching her head, "Please, uncle, make their voices stop!" She pleaded looking at her uncle in desperation. Her different color eyes watering and rimming red, asking to be spare of the oncoming loud voices that seemed to scream in her mind. Frerin looked around asking Oin for advice feeling the helplessness dwell within, his heart aching in seeing her in such a manner.

"Here it is to calm her, she must drink it all," Oin said offering Frerin a warm wooden cup which he took carefully ordering the other dwarves to hold her down.

"Here drink this," He said pressing the cup to Aria's lips when she stopped moving, tilting the cup and hearing her spit it out again, coughing as her face distorted in disgust.

"Such a foul taste!"

"It will help, drink it!" Frerin scolded tilting the cup once again and hearing Oin grumbled under his breath before excusing himself saying there was no more he could do to help. Frerin watched as Aria relax slightly her small thin hands reaching to grasp his large one. It had started over a few months ago when she claimed to hear voices in her head and was afraid she was going mad, days and weeks went by that it had gotten worse. There were times she was silent, calm and at peace, but then suddenly she would scream clutching her head and thrash around like if she was trying to throw the voices out.

Thorin came rushing in gently pushing aside the rest of the dwarfs making his way to Aria touching her forehead with the back of his hand. His sister waiting outside unable to see her child bare this pain. Over the years Aria had learned to gain some control of her Foresight with Thorin and Frerin's guidance. Thorin had also decided it was best for her to stay within the camp away from prying eyes of the outside world. If others learned of her gift they fear others would name a price to claim her as their own for selffish needs especially those of the race of Man.

"Aria," Thorin called, colored eyes shifting to look at him in fright, "What are the voices saying," he asked carefully.

"I can't…I can't," Aria cried out shaking her head and shutting her eyes tightly.

"Try," Thorin demanded earning a glare from Frerin but he ignored it, "Take a deep breath and concentrate"

Aria took a deep breath, willing her body to relax more, "Their talking about me," She whispered, "…saying, it was unfortunate that Ma… found me," She quickly added, taking a deep breath once more and opening her colored eyes. A small gasp escaping from an older she-dwarf with white hair. All three of them fixed their gaze to her as she lowered her's to the floor.

"Dilda?" Frerin questioned in confusion.

"I'm sorry," Dilda rushed out raising her gaze to meet Frerin's then looking to Thorin unable to hold his gaze for too long, "I didn't mean to think that way, It just popped in my-" "You thought about it, you never once said it out loud," Thorin question coming to stand in front of Dilda that stood just a few inches smaller than him.

"Yes," She squeaked out. Thorin mutter under his breath turning to see Aria sitting up on her bed with a hand on her head. Frerin fussing over her trying to get the elf to lay back down.

"Everyone…OUT!" Thorin roared making all the dwarfs scurry out, "Dis get in here," He called out as she slowly came through the tent flap with Thráin causing Thorin to take a deep breath.

"Yer sister refuses to tell me what is wrong with the elf," Thrian stated simply casting a side glance at Aria. His gaze holding much authority and power, "Maybe ye can explain"

Dis slowly went to her daughters side grabbing her small thin hand in her large ones, "..she can read minds," Thorin revealed closing his eyes tightly in hearing his father give a hoarse laugh and claiming it impossible, "It is the truth," Thorin stated firmly reopening his eyes again to see his father look at Aria in disbelief and amazement. Thorin rubbed his hands in anticipation watching his father with keen eyes.

"And she can read all minds?" Thráin asked stepping closer to the elf narrowing his eyes slightly.

"We don't know yet Da, she doesn't know how to control it," Frerin said stepping slightly in front of Aria, "It will take time for her to do so"

"Then teach her, it will serve usefulness," Thráin order before turning to Thorin, "I will speak with Thrór over the subject maybe there is hope in reclaiming our home back," he revealed turning away to leave the tent. Thorin let out a deep sigh rubbing his temples before pacing around the room, fear overwhelming him for the first time, thinking of the worst if Aria were unable to control this gift and what might come if she did.

"A mind reader!" Thorin exclaimed after he mumbled incoherent words under his breath making Aria flinch in hearing her uncle's raised voice.

"Theres' nothin' wrong in hearing minds," Frerin reassured ARIA with a smile, "She just different Thorin"

"DIFERENT!" He roared turning sharply in time to see Aria flinch once again. He took a deep breath, "Her eye color is what we call different, her gifts are unworldly," He whispered out harshly. If word got out of Aria's gifts, Thorin knew enemies will come knocking on their doors and he could not bare the thought of her falling to the wrong hands should they not be able to protect her. Even now that his father and grandfather know of it.

"I'll learn to control it," Aria answered desperately hopping off the bed and releasing her mothers hand to stand in front of Thorin looking down at him pleadingly.

"We'll figure it out between Da and Grandfather," Dis added trying to put her brothers mind at ease.

"Please do not turn me away," Aria whispered. Thorin released a sigh his tense shoulders sagging as he quickly reached out to his niece to draw her in his arms her height now surpassing his by mere inches.

"Turn you away? How can you think I will turn you away," Thorin whispered. It's had been true he hadn't agreed at first in keeping the babe but he didn't regret convincing his father nor his grandfather, she was now theirs to love and protect, she became family, daughter of Dis, niece of Thorin and Frerin, She became the hidden secret of the dwarves, "You are kin, Aria, one of us"

**~Fourteen Years After Smaug~**

They sat on the soft green grass enjoying the warmth of the sun and hearing the birds chipper away in the trees. Spring in Dunland was always peaceful where the fresh smell of the trees linger in the air. Over the past years he and Frerin had help with her gifts, to hone them and control them making them answer to her will though her foresight at times refused her called. Thráin and Thrór had come to seek out Aria when in need of advice and at times Thrór would used her Reading in gambles in order to win until Thorin himself exclaimed he was stealing from his own people. Now all his grandfather talks of is returning to Khazad-dûm.

"Grandfather says I'm old enough to have a sword," Aria stated turning her gaze to look at her uncle, "He says it's time I stop wasting time and train with a real sword," Aria continued looking away and off into the distance, running one of her hands through the lush green grass. She had been training the past years with her Uncles who taught her everything they knew even some of the other dwarves had offer some guidance. Thrór and Thráin had demanded her to learn to fight, to know discipline in following orders there were times when she spent days with them, Seeing of what was to come. They would claim it was for own good, that it was for their kins safety but Aria knew better to believe that. Throin and Frerin were the only ones who kept them at bay, "You can not stop them uncle, they will grow restless"

Thorin sighed frowning slightly, reaching to the nicely wrapped item at his side, "I was deciding whether to give them to you or not," Throin said handing the heavy item to the elleth watching with keen eyes the way she carefully placed it on her lap frowning slightly. No longer did he see the bairn he remember who had ran around the camp in fits of laughter with Frerin, no, before him now sat a full grow young lady with mid night hair that passed her shoulders, gold beads on the crown of her head, showing her status as one of the Durin line, pale smooth skin that put even put the moon to shame, "…it's almost hard to believe how good of a fighter you've become, though there's still so much you could learn," Thorin admitted turning his gaze back to the open plains.

"…Uncle," Aria breath out in seeing twin blades sheath in black with beautiful sliver swirls, the Durin's crest imprinted on the middle of the sheaths as well as on top of the blades handle, "They're beautiful, uncle,"Aria whispered out carefully brushing the tips of her fingers on its resurface feeling the cool metal, afraid to ruin such beauty, before slowly unsheathing it to reveal a nice slightly curve blade gleaming like a white star.

Thorin looked over to see Aria in complete awe, "I made the hilts longer than the normal ones so you can connect them"

"Connect them?" Aria asked moving to stand unsheathing the other blade and weighing the twin blades giving some practice swings. He had forge them with the last of mithril he had left, shaping them like the Elven blades he had seen though these were better, worthy of his niece to wield.

"Connect them," he urged. Aria bit her lip but did as she was asked connecting them by their hilt, hearing a clicking noise and soon realizing that it had become a double end sword staff, "I know how much trouble it gives you to choose between a blade and a staff," He explained as Aria stepped away twirling the sword staff in her hands, trying to get the feeling of her new weapon before disconnecting them. A wide smile spreading on her lips, "This way you won't have to choose"

"Thank you uncle," Aria expressed softly keeling down to where he sat to press a soft kiss to his temple.

"Just don't tell your Ma she'll come at me with her famous fraying pan," He grumbled before hearing Aria's light laughter.

**~Sixteen Years After Smaug~**

"Don't run ahead, Aria!" Thorin scolded watching his niece run ahead of them trying to follow the deer trail they had found. Aria raised her hand in the air showing him she had heard, her concentration and gaze still on the deer trail both dwarves picking up their pace in order to catch up to her.

"Oh, Come on Thorin, lighten up t'is her first time out of the camp and learning to hunt," Frerin reasoned a smile playing at his lips when his gaze fell on Aria, her light yellow long sleeve dress dancing in the air, her twin blades strapped on her back. They had come south ways of Gravenwood in order to catch supper. It had also taken Frerin almost the whole day to convince Thorin in letting Aria join them. He would have convinced him sooner if it weren't for his sister, who thought it was her duty to fill Thorin's mind with horrendous images. Thorin grunted shooting Frerin a glare, before raising his brow at his little brother.

"Then why do you seem in such a hurry to catch up to her?" He questioned. The brothers quicken their pace when realizing their niece was no longer within their eyesight. Frerin laughed, eyes roaming the forest trees trying to catch sight of the yellow dress.

"I don't seem to understand your question? Fore I can assure you this is how I normally walk," Frerin argued reaching over to his back, grabbing both of his throwing axes. The heads curved sharply as the back of it stretched even more to form a sharp point like an ice picket, the neck was long and wrapped in black leather.

"Oh, then you taking out your weapons is nothing," Thorin said coming to a halt in front of his brother, who also stopped. His blue eyes settle on Frerin straining his hearing hoping to hear light footsteps.

"I can't see her," Frerin said seriously; smile fading and gripping his axes tightly.

"I can't hear her," Thorin added. Both dwarves stood looking at each for a moment longer before turning around.

"Aria!" They both yelled running towards the last place they had seen her, "Aria!"

The trudging around screaming out her name, telling her there was no humor in the situation if she was hiding. Thorin quickly pushed through bushes finally catching sight of her sitting on ground but stopped when he saw the black veins stretching from the tips of her fingers and disappearing under sleeve.

"Aria!" Thorin exclaimed surprising the elleth who's full attention was on the injure baby rabbit. Aria looked up in surprised cradling the white rabbit in her arms. The black veins slowly disappearing. Thorin slowly closed his eyes only reopening them when his brother loud footstep and muttering reached his ears.

"…Uncle I can explain," Aria pleaded reaching out a hand that tremble only to lower it quickly fisting her hand close hoping it would stop the shakiness.

"Whats wrong?" Frerin asked titling his head to the side in seeing his niece eyes water rimming in red. His eyes shifting to the white rabbit who's fur was matted in red, "O~h…Aria I know how it feels, I remember the first time I killed a deer," Frerin went on thinking his niece was upset in harming the animal and couldn't finish the job, "Here I'll do it for y-"

"How long have you've known,"Thorin said interrupting his brother turning to face the elleth who lowered her gaze to the floor.

"Well I've known since i shot the deer with my arrow," Frerin said obliviously turning to face his brother to realize he wasn't asking him.

"Tis been about a year," She whispered softly. Thorin scoffed at her response shaking his head while his brother frown, "I'm sorry"

"What in all middle-earth are you talking about!" Frerin exclaimed shooting his brother a glare.

"It seems that Aria has an other gift," Thorin revealed turning to walk away hearing his brother flood their niece with questions.

"Uncle!" Aria shouted running after him shifting the rabbit in arms carefully and halting mid-step when Thorin turn around sharply.

"Did ye not trust me or Frerin?" Thorin accused lightly watching his eyes kneel in front of him.

"Of course I did," She whispered softly holding his gaze, "…But look at me uncle, I already have the she-dwarves give me side glances hearing them whisper things they think I can not hear, I thought if they found out that I had yet another gift they will try to cast me out… they are afraid of me…"

Throin released a deep sigh reaching over to cup the elleth cheek, "They just don't understand you is all, you don't help either keeping to yourself the whole time," He said leaning in to press a kiss on her forehead before laying his gaze on the rabbit still cradle within her arms, "Your nursing it back to health aren't you"

"Yes, tis just a babe besides not much meat on it," Aria stated. A small smile pulling at her lips casting Frerin a glance to see him smiling wide. The elleth slowly stood as the three of them headed back towards camp.

"So…what is this gift of yours?" Frerin asked glancing up at his niece with curosity.

"I don't fully understand it but what I have gather is I can take away any feelings like pain, anger, sadness and so on"

Thorin sighed turning to look ahead before casting a glance at the rabbit again realizing they had no catch anything for supper, "Either way maybe we can feed your food till its fat," Thorin said making Aria released a loud sigh.

"We're not eating the rabbit"

**~Eighteen Years After Smaug~**

She reached the huddle group of dwarves hearing them laugh and boast loudly of their winnings in trade. Aria eyes spotting the dwarf that had sent for her, make his way towards her and straightening out his black tunic.

"We can have all our riches once more, if not in Erebor then we must reclaim Moria!" Thrór suddenly roared lifting his tankard of ale in the air to the small group of dwarves that sat around him before chugging the ale down.

"How long has he been like this?" Aria asked with a sigh looking down to one of her uncles' dearest friend and adviser. His small brown eyes staring at her with worry as he stroke his long brown and grey beard.

"Hasn't moved since mid-day," The dwarf replied, looking over once more to where their king still sat, "Should I get Thorin?"

Aria shook her head, Thorin and Frerin had enough on their plate in helping her grandfather, "No I can handle it, but thank you Balin," She replied softly reaching over to grasp his shoulder giving it a light squeeze and sending him a small smile.

"If ye think so"

Her gaze turned back to Thrór an unsettling feeling coming over her. Thrór had changed even more since Smaug attacked Erebor, his mind became clouded, unable to think with reason as his hunger and need for gold continued to consume him, driving him half mad. All he did now was spend his time drinking ale until he was drowning in it and the task of getting him to stop was near impossible.

"My lord, perhaps t'is time to retire for the night," Aria cautiously stated. Her hand slowly grasping his right shoulder while the other reaches out to pry his fingers off the tankard. Thrór grunted hearing his drinking companions give a loud laugh before ducking away to leave. Thrór growled and hiccup batting away the small hands with his large ones.

"I'm no child for you to order around," He scolded with a glare. His word slurring as he looked up at her, "I'm your King and I do as I please," Aria quickly retreated her hands and bowed her head moving to kneel besides him, so he was now looking down at her rather than up, "Look at where we are now! No longer are we the mighty and noble dwarves we had been! Degraded to nothing!" Thrór cried out fling his arms around wildly, hiccupping once again and bringing the tankard to his lips, surprising himself when he found it empty. Aria took a deep breath understanding her great-grand feelings though the way of his copping was unagreeable.

"Yet you still have the most valuable gem of all, my lord," Aria spoke softly lifting her gaze slightly to see Thrór tired blue orbs starting at her.

"And where is it?" He asked confusion clear on his face, "Since I can assure you I have no more gems."

"T'is family," Aria responded encouragingly, placing her small hand over his. Thrór threw Aria a baffled look before breaking out into a mocking laugh.

"An elf speaks of family to me when knowing she, herself is not of my blood and never will be," He hissed with resentment, unable to feel guilt when he saw Aria's smile disappear, retracting her hand, eyes swirling with hurt and rimming red.

"Thrór!" a fairly tall aggressive looking dwarf exclaimed behind him in disbelief, already stepping forward, stopping only when Aria raised her hand. She took in a shaky breath, clearing her throat; reminding herself that right now he wasn't himself.

"T'is all right, Dwalin, t'is the ale talking," Aria tried to assured gazing up to catch Dwalin's eyes. Balin standing close to his little brother to hold him back. Thrór looked at the elleth, eyes filling with sorrow and pain as he began to rub his hands together. Aria slowly reached to one of her golden beads and slipping it off. She took one of his hand opening it and gentle placing the bead in his hand and closing it. Thrór let out a shaky breath but nonetheless smiled in feeling the golden bead in his hand. He looked over at the elleth catching her gaze before he leaned down to rest his forehead on her shoulder. Aria's tiny arms encircled slowly around him in hearing sniffles and sobs escape from his lips. Her heart aching at seeing her great-grandfather, a once proud dwarf full of honor and bravery was reduce to a crying drunken dwarf. It's no secret that Erebor had been his life, his pride and without it, he was lost to his despair. Aria slowly brought her hand to his temple and taking a deep breath before focusing and slowly began to feel the rush of emotions and unbearable pain, black veins slowly appearing at her wrist as they made their way upwards.

"…It…will get better," Aria gasped out between breaths feeling the room spin her body feeling like hard stone, cold and heavy. Thrór grumbled under his breath before sagging in the elleth arms making Aria quickly pull her hand away. The veins fading slowly yet not the feeling she had taken from Thrór.

**~Twenty Years After Smaug~**

"You are just letting them leave," Aria questioned while keeping her different color eyes on her great grandfather and Nár's retreating forms. Her mother just standing a little way in front weeping in a she-dwarfs arms. Aria shifted uncomfortably the urged to bring her great-grand back within the camp pulled at her seeing him leave uneased her greatly.

"It was his choice, Moria has ever plagued his mind since the fall of Erebor," Thorin assured casting a side glance towards his brother who was in deep discussion with their Da.

"I should have accompany him," Aria stated fisting her hands tightly feeling her nails dig deep on her palm, the stinging sensation distracting her from her worry, "He was getting better," She hissed looking down at her uncle who kept his eyes on the retreating forms. Since that day Aria retrieved Thror from the huddle drunk dwars she had taken upon herself to heal him.

"He will be fine, you'll see, he will come back within a week," Thorin replied before turning away heading towards his father and brother wanting to know of what they spoke of.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aria was within the edge of the camp scouting for any danger. Her dark blue dress swaying with her every movement as her twin blades were strapped on her back. She titled her head to the side Reading the many thoughts that rushed in making her push and shuffle through all of them that when she heard it, the frightful cries and the vivid images making her go still, heart racing and eyes watering in grief.

"Aria Throin calls for you," Dis called out towards the elleth but she did not move, frozen in place she closed her eyes reaching out to the single thoughts seeing the images replay in his mind.

"It can't be," She whispered out before breaking into a run towards the forrest away from the camp ignoring her mothers shouts to return. He wasn't far when Aria found him huddle on the ground mumbling incoherent words while in his mind he shouted, replaying those vivd memories again and again flooding her mind as she clutch her head taking a deep breath before closing her mind to stop the incoming assault, " Nár, tell me this isn't true," She pleaded but the dwarf seemed too in grossed within his mind still muttering away, dirt caking his face and clothes, " Nár!" Aria cried out kneeling on the ground reaching over franticly and cupping his cheeks, taking in everything he was feeling black veins appearing on her arms seeing him finally relax sucking in air before she released him. He looked up at her with his green wide eyes opening and closing his mouth many times. Aria let out a deep breath eyes watering more making her reach to her waist pocket pulling the wooden bear she carried holding it tightly in her hands.

"Dead…" Nár hoarsely whispered out lowering his head pressing his cheek to the cool ground, "Dead…he's dead…gone…pale white orc"

"Aria!"

She heard shouts call to her yet she didn't move, she couldn't move. Thorin and Frerin came rushing towards her weapons in hand watching in worry, seeing their niece keeling on the ground until they were close enough for them to hear whimpers escape her lips. Thorin sheath his sword walking calmly to place his stubby hand on Arias right shoulder peering down at the mad dwarf.

" Nár?" Frerin questioned kneeling down and touching the dwarfs forehead for fever hearing Nár's repeating words that made him freeze in place.

"Aria?" Thorin called out meeting his brothers gaze briefly before catching the elleth who looked up at him pleadingly, emotions swirling within different colored eyes as she tried to clear her throat trying to stay strong to stay brave.

"He is with Mahal," Aria croaked out, sucking in air and clearing her throat, sniffling slightly, "I should have gone with him"

"Aria…," Thorin called out softly reaching over to bring her into a tight hug, "It is okay to cry," he whispered in her hair hearing the sobbing stop before a loud muffled cry echoed within the forest of Gravenwood. Thrór might have held no concern for the elleth but elleth held much concern for him and anyone of her Kin. Thrór had been sick and broken with the loss of Erebor his heart could not have been mend Aria understood that and had come to understand him and Thráin.

**~Tweenty-Three Years After Smaug~**

"The seven kingdoms have already gather their forces and are ready when we are," Thorin revealed leaning his elbows on the wooden table scanning both dwarfs for reactions. Aria shifted in her chair making it creak and moan with each movement.

"We have only a few hundred dwarves all ready to fight at your order," Balin replied smoothing out his long bread, leaning back and lilting his pipe puffing out the white smoke.

"Everything is prepared, we have the weapons and soldiers all the resource we need for war, Grandfather's honor has been tarnish and we have done nothing for far too long," Frerin claimed frowning at the thought that it had taken three years to prepare the attack on the orcs, on Azog the white pale orc Aria had told them about when Nár could only utter fragments of sentences. With the help of the seven kingdoms surely they held a chance in ending the filthy orcs. Thorin nodded sighing and casting his niece a side glance to see her off in thought.

"Then Balin and Frerin prepare everyone we will leave at first light I have already sent word to the others we shall meet on the path," Thorin order watching both dwarves excuse themselves leaving the tent.

"I am to com-"

"You are to stay," Thorin interjected turning his whole body to face the now frowning elleth. Aria scoffed slouching in the chair believing her uncle jesting when she saw the serious stare he casted on her, she quickly stood.

"Surely you don't expect me to stay, Uncle I'm an asset!" Aria growled out pacing around the tent in a huff, "I have the right to fight and you need every available soldier…"

Throin gather the maps laid out on the table rolling them up within each other before stuffing them in the pocket of his coat. Then looking up at his niece who clutched the wooden bear against her chest letting her continue the speech he knew she had prepare weeks ago.

"My foresight maybe able to win the war my reading may let me see within their minds," Aria concluded looking down at her uncle still clutching the bear tightly. Thorin slowly stood looking promptly up at his niece who now passed him completely.

"And if something were to happen to you? If you are injured or capture? How do you think it will effect us, your mother most of all?" Thorin questioned.

"And what of the dwarves who are to march to war do they not have mothers also? Do they not have family who worry?" Aria counter kneeling in front of Thorin to look into deep blue orbs, "Sacrifice is always in order if one is to win," Aria whispered softly reaching up to cup her uncles' right cheek smiling softly.

Thorin smiled reaching to cover her hand with his, "You are stay within the camp," Thorin said seeing his niece ready to argue but he held out a hand to stop her, "You are to keep our people safe when we can not, You will lead them in our absence and if I see a need of your help I will send for you," He bargain watching the elleth tilt her head with a slight frown thinking over his words before catching his gaze again, "They will need you," He added trying to persuade her even more. Aria took a deep breath squeezing the bear tightly in her left hand before nodding her head.

"Agreed, but you must send for me when you even start to feel the odds are against you"

**~Tweenty-Eight Years After Smaug~**

"Okay now lift your arm more, widen your stance, good, now don't to pull to harshly you can break the string," Frerin reminded as he continued to fix her stance.

"This pointless, I change my mind," Aria huffed casting a glance at her uncle with an exasperated look only to get scolded when she moved slightly.

"Trust me once you get the feel of the bow you will be able to hit any mark," Frerin explained before motioning to the target with the tip go his head, "Now take a deep breath and let the string slowly slip from your fingers"

"What in Mahal's name does that even mean?" Aria grumble earning a pointed look making her clear her throat and doing as she is told, releasing the arrow seeing it embedded itself into the middle of the tree trunk. The elleth smiled in triumph turning to her unimpressed uncle, "I hit the middle of the tree?" Aria questioned in disbelief as Frerin took his bow quickly knotting an arrow and releasing it, hitting the white spot mark on the tree trunk.

"It would count if you would have hit the tree you were supposed to hit," Frerin deadpanned.

"Archery?" Thorin called out looking between the elf and the dwarf raising his brow.

"Uncle Frerin idea," Aria rushed out before throwing her uncle a sheepish look. Frerin rolled his eyes and grumbled under his breath knowing that when Aria had asked about archery she hadn't meant for his older brother to find out, "Did the scouts return?"

"I don't think they will," Thorin replied turning around and heading back to the base of the camp passing the endless tents and soldiers busy with tending to their needs. Thorin had sent for Aria about a season ago sending a group of soldiers for her safety, "There has been no word nor I don't believe there will be, the orcs will gain the upper hand if this continues"

"I will go," Aria suggested walking closely by her uncles while casting side glances at the other dwarves in curiosity. It was the first time she was meeting dwarves not of the same kin as hers. Though she came to see they weren't that much different from her dwarves at all.

"No, we are not to send more scouts it is pointless, Nain finally asks for your presence in the meeting, you will attend," Throin went on, walking in a hurry as he turn to Frerin speaking with him hush voices before turning to look at Aria in question, "Isn't Thráin excepting you?" Thorin grumble, "I do not see why you must insist on healing him," Thorin asked making the elleth perk up muttering quick goodbyes and walking to her grandfathers tent stoping just at the foot of the closed flap.

"You may come in, Aria" the gruff voice called out. Aria slowly opened the flap of the tent to see Thráin sitting at the table with maps and letters spread all around. The elleth bowed bending her knees slightly as she placed the tips of her fingers on her forehead so her palm touched her lips.

"My lord," She whispered straightening her stance.

"Come I have much work to do," He said sifting in his chair as Aria moved behind it reaching to the sides of his head. Taking a deep breath and closing the eyes the elleth slowly began to feel the pain. It heavy feeling making her head ache and throb as she let out a small gasp opening her eyes to see both her arms covered in black veins passing her elbows. Aria bit her lip trying to muffle the escaping whimpers until she no longer was able to bear the pain, did she pull her hands away, gasping for air. Her legs wobbling underneath her. Thráin let out a sigh in relief, shifting his chair again making the elleth give a small smile. Every since Thrór had give Thráin the ring of power the day he left Thráin's mind had been slowly began to cloud. Throin warned her against healing him but she couldn't bear to see another to fall to such sickness again.

"Again he commanded"

**~Twenty-Nine Years After Smaug~**

"I have Seen glimpses of it," Aria tried to reason with Thorin. It was a late cold night in mid-winter, a cold night that will leave every dwarf and an elleth unsettled. Aria watched Frerin gather the little firewood from inside the supply tent.

"But not all of it," He counter gazing up at her. Aria bit her bottom lip knowing he will see no reason in her argument or worries. The cold air swirled wildly. She gently ran her hands down her purple dress that just reached her knees and wore fitted trousers' underneath. Her weapons weighing heavily on her back for the first time that she was afraid she wouldn't be able to wield them in the coming attack tomorrow. Her gaze flickered to Frerin seeing him dress like Thorin, the traditional dark blue tunic and black trousers with black boots, a small fur thrown over his shoulders.

"No, just glimpses, I believe t'is all the evil gather there that prevents me from Seeing all," Aria spoke truthfully, keeping her eyes on Frerin, "But some things may be certain"

Thorin looked behind him to see his younger brother still carrying out chopped wood. They had all decided that it was time to for a full on attack on the orcs now that they had manage to push them back and with Aria Seeing Thorin cut Azog's arm off, Thráin conclude this battle will be their victory. They were to all march out tomorrow morning.

"You must make him stay," Aria whispered softly kneeling in front of her uncle with a pleading look. She had Seen only glimpses of the battle to come and it had been enough to send chills down her spine and fill her dreams with terror at night. In the day it had etched images in her mind replaying like an endless song, images of her uncle Frerin being pierced by arrows. Thorin gave a loud sigh and shook his head.

"I have told him of your vision, yet he still refuses to stay behind," Thorin stated, worry laced in his words.

"He must stay, Uncle, I do not know whether he survives or not," Aria urged.

"He won't listen to me, he's set on going and I don't think neither you or I nor any vision will change his mind," He replied cupping her left cheek, leaning in to press a kiss to her temple, "To ask a dwarf to stay behind while his kin are out there fighting, is an insult to his capability"

"T'is no insult if it means he will live," Aria argued in anger, fisting her hands, eyes narrowing slightly at her uncle.

Thorin retreated his hand from her cheek and without another word he turned around picking up some of the wood before leaving. Aria felt anger bubble within her chest, Thráin who knew of her vision still insisted in going to battle. Frerin came towards her, sitting down besides her where she still kneeled.

"Are you angry with me?" Frerin asked softly giving Aria a glance, seeing her shake her head. A small smile pulling at his lips as he bump his shoulder with her side making her gaze at him.

"…why do you still wish to go?" She whispered, her voice cracking slightly.

"Why shouldn't I get the chance to fight for my home, our home" Frerin asked, turning his body to look at her properly, "Death is part of life, and what is life without sacrifices and risk," He reasoned taking her hand in his, giving it a light squeeze in support. Aria's eyes water, a lump forming in her throat. This whole battle was a risk with an unsure outcome. Dwarves who are willing to sacrifice their lives for a chance to reclaim what they lost and repay the deed done to Thrór. The dwarves who do not fear death when knowing Great Mahal himself will guide them with his light, to his great hall in Mandos, yet she couldn't quite accept it, not when they have the chance to prevent any kind of lost, "Come will you not accompany your favorite uncle to the blessing?"

Frerin stood dusting invisible dirt from his trousers before outstretching his hand towards her. Aria slowly slipped her hand in his giving him a sad smile.

"It will be my honor," She whispered.

They walked towards the sitting huddle crowd, many of the male dwarves wearing the exact same clothing as her uncles. Aria looked ahead to where the pile of logs of wood were arranged pointing upwards towards the sky with smaller ones at the bottom and large rocks placed around it to prevent the fire from spreading. He led her gently towards the front where Thorin, Balin and Dwalin sat. It was the first time Aria has been able to witness a blessing. Her mother having taught her the sorrowful song told her daughter many stories about them, how the dwarves would gather before a great fire and sing loudly to Mahal. Aria reached in her waist pocket taking out her wooden bear and clutching tightly against her chest as Thráin made his entrance holding a torch in his hand.

"This night we will ask Mahal to watch over us in battle," Thráin announced scanning his eyes over to the crowd, "So we may have victory! We will show those filthy orcs what the dwarves could do! That we will not stand for such dishonor inflicted on my father Thrór," Thráin shouted making the crowd cheer wildly.

_**"Baruk Khazâd! Khazâd ai-mênu!"**_They shouted in union, raising a fisted hand in the air.

Thráin slowly turned to the pile of wood as a soft deep humming came echoing throughout for all to hear and it wasn't long until others joined. Thráin's deep voice rising above the hums as he began to sing, emotion seeping through with each word and throwing the torch to the pile of wood stepping back to see the flames burst and spread. The wood crackle mixing in with the slowly beats of a drum that soon grew louder. Aria's low humming mixed with the rest, letting the smoke fill her lungs. She could hear the soft winds blowing,howling as the sky above them thunder and clap in sync. Aria began to sing the words taught to her by her mother hearing their voices coming together to create a powerful one, one that will carry their hope across the land, to the ears of Mahal. Frerin reach over to lay his hand on top the elleth covering the bear as the song slowly faded. Frerin took a deep breath speaking low and slowly,

"~If I fall

Guide me with your light

To your Golden Hall in Mandos

So I will once again unite

With old kinsmen

To those I leave behind

Do not to weep my passing

But take comfort that I will be drinking and feasting

With those who I had said goodbye to~"

Thorin casted his brother a glance an unreadable expression making its way on to his face. His voice low and crisp,

"~Kinsmen die, sacrifices will be made and one thing is sure a legend never dies; Fair flame souls Aulë will gain in his Hall~"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aria quickly beheaded an orc seeing black blood ooze out, its body and head dropping to the ground. Azog had retreat back within the mountain with injuries that surely would claim his life. The dwarves marched forward cutting down the remaining retreating orcs trying to escape. Her different color eyes scanning the battle looking for Frerin, fear gripping within her, where it was weighing heavily. She quickly disconnected her swords making way through the on going fight slicing orcs down in anger when she spotted him fighting off two orcs. Aria quickly connected her blades twirling the blade staff with expert hands hearing the twang ring in the air.

"Uncle Frerin!" She called out. Her breathing becoming uneven, dirt and black blood caking her dress and trousers, thanking Mahal that he still drew breath. It wasn't long until only a few orcs remained. Aria made her ways towards her uncle sheathing her blades a smile spreading her lips when he turned toward her lowering his weapon and returning the gesture.

"I guess you were wro-" Frerin stopped in mid-step his eyes going wide in feeling a searing pain on his lower back. Aria sucked in a deep breath, eyes watering when two more arrows pierce through him.

"UNCLE!" Aria yelled watching him drop to his knees as she ran at full speed to him. The rest of the dwarves around him charging at the responsible orc stabbing their swords through it, "Uncle!" Aria called out kneeling down and laying him on his side, pulling the dwarf closer, "No,no,no," Aria rushed out franticly looking around to see the dwarves surrounding them cast a sorrowful look, "Call Thorin! Bring Oin quickly!" She ordered feeling some relief in hearing him still gasp for air.

"…Aria.." Frerin croaked out while pressing his left cheek on her arm squeezing it as tightly as he could with his hand.

"It will be fine…everything will be fine…we'll all go home," She tried to reassure him, leaning down to press a kiss to the crown of his head, hot tears spilling from different color eyes, the lump forming in her throat burning like fire.

"…I will see you... in the… Golden hall," He breath out. Aria reach over laying her right hand on his back seeing the black veins appear on her arm the pain washing over her but soon it was gone and her uncle's body went limp in her arms. Aria bit her lip desperately trying to keep the on coming tears from falling as she pulled her uncle closer laying her cheek on his head begging him to return. She didn't know long she sat there holding him humming softly, her tears long dried on her cheeks when she felt a hand lay on her shoulder.

"Aria, he is gone…come lassie Thorin is on his way"

Aria shook her head holding on tightly when she felt them try to pry him away from her. She looked up to see Oin offering his silent condolence, only reassuring her that it had happen, that he was gone. Her eyes water again as the dwarves tried once more to release Frerin from her iron grip. Aria let out a scream reaching behind her and unsheathing one of her blades pointing it to the dwarves, "HE IS NOT GONE!" she shouted with wild eyes, narrowing them at any dwarf daring them to make a move.

"Aria!?" A worry gruff voice call out, a voice she knew all to well. Thorin made his way through the huddle group of dwarves. The elleth dropped her blade pulling Frerin to her chest more tightly as she tried to stand and carry the heavy dwarf only to fall flat on her face, knowing she couldn't carry the weight, the elleth did the only thing she could think of, crawl. She lifted the body slightly never losing her iron grip and began to crawl towards the voice. When Thorin reached her he stopped mid-step seeing the desperate look within her color eyes that pleaded to him, asking him to do something, to bring him back.

"He's…"Aria croaked out but resigned in laying her head on Frerin's chest and placing her hand flat on it, waiting to hear his heartbeat and feel the rise and fall of his chest yet she felt nothing, only coldness. Loud sobs escaped from her lips such pain was unbearable that she cursed loudly without feeling any kind of relief. Throin kneeled besides his brothers body closing his clouded blue eyes, leaning down to press a kiss on his cold forehead and giving a silent prayer before turning to the elleth slowly lifting her off. The other dwarves hurried and slid the body out from between them and carried it away, "…tis not fair…" Aria sobbed when Thorin drew in, hugging her tightly and said nothing, letting the distraught elf cry for the both them until sleep claimed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The pyres were made the bodies were cleaned and dress in their armor, they couldn't bury their dead and so it was decided they would burn the bodies. Aria stood in front of his pyre watching him intently as he laid there still with a calm look on his face. She reached into her waist pocket bringing out her wooden bear brushing her fingers over it.

"Aria it is time," Throin said softly watching the elleth put the bear in his brothers clasp hands, "This is not goodbye Aria"

"Then why does it feel like it is," She whispered reaching over on the pyre and grabbing the twin throwing axes before turning to receive the torch her uncle held.

"Aria, his death was not your fault theres no reason for you to claim the weapon," Throin sternly said seeing her grip the axes more tightly. It was a custom of the dwarves that if one was to take a fallen dwarf weapon that they take it upon themselves to avenge them or to carry the fault of their death.

"But tis my fault," She whispered. She slowly leaned over to press a kiss on Frerin's cold cheek, "Within the golden hall we shall meet again," She whispered softly taking a moment to etch his face into her mind afraid that she wouldn't be able to remember him before throwing the torch to the bottom of the pyre and slowly seeing it blaze with dancing flames.

_**"Mukhuh Mahal udnîn zu,"**_ Thorin whispered into the soft blowing winter winds.

_**"Mukhuh Mahal udnîn zu," **_Aria repeated_**.**_

* * *

_Not sure if its correct got them online:_

_**"Baruk Khazâd! Khazâd ai-mênu!" Axes of the Dwarve! The Dwarves are upon you!**_

_**"Mukhuh Mahal udnîn zu" May Mahal keep you**_

_**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ON THE CHAPTER?**_

_(I kept playing the song saturn by sleeping at last and let me tell you i cried my eyes out)_

_okay well the scenes are short due to the fact i have 171 years worth of moments i must write out so you guys can get peek of their lives of the dwarves and Aria but i like writing them so i hope you enjoy :)_


	3. 171 years After Smaug, Part two

'Thoughts'

"**Dwarfish"**

"_Elvish"_

"Common"

_"__Na'vi__"_

I'm sure you notice by now that I have added another language I'm sorry I just couldn't help myself hehehe. Na'vi is the language used in the movie avatar you know the one with the blue people, though they don't have many phrases so many of sentence wont be structure correct. Oh my idea for the giants are basically between avatar and the amazons from zena the warrior princess lol.

I apologize my classes are taking all of my time : /

I want to say _**THANK YOU**_ to those who followed/favorite the story I really glad its getting views :)

Also _**THANK VERY MUCH**_for reviewing:(I sorry if i don't have your username in here i'm losing track of them between the new and old reviews, pm most of you who have reviewed hopefullly)

SkyBlue, _Ireth_, FleurSuoh, _PureAngelEyes_, Guest or Lollylom, _Aschen_, MoonlightKiss1515, _Mchap1154_, Sunshine-girl, _Seagle87_, Dalonega Noquisi, _Isdsandctr_, Ginbra, _Soccer-bitch_, Cherryblossom21, _Guest_, Lala, _Love live life 22_, Ema333, _Guest_, Roserain 1998, _Lady Syndra_, Dina Eragron Black, _Savage Kill_, RememberingYou, _Rose Thorn Catli_, Guest

**Ireth: **I had take down the chapters that i had up because i decided to rewrite the story with the correct ages and everything, sorry but here they are!

Oh I forgot I no longer have Microsoft word so im left to use Microsoft word online which doesn't help with much correction so sorry for any mistakes

* * *

**~Thirty Years After Smaug~**

"_**Tis not fair,"**_ Aria whispered ever so softly Khuzdul. The words flowing from her lips with much ease. She had never noticed when but she had found herself speaking in Khuzdul and never in the common tongue, her pointy ears too have now been cover by mid-night hair. Aria wrapped her arms around her body drawing in a few shaky breaths, eyes closing tightly in attempt to push away memories. She heard the floor boards creak and moan in protest by the sudden change of weight when she sat down. Aria reopened her eyes slowly seeing the twin axes still on the floor where she had dropped them. She cleared her throat fighting back the tears before reaching over brushing her finger along the hilt and blade, humming been almost a year yet the sting of grief still dare to linger in her heart. It was like a dagger twisting itself deep within as constant reminder of the loss, refusing to relieve the pain, _**"Why doesn't my heart understand that no matter how much it mourns, you are not coming back, Why must it keep dwelling in grief and pain,"**_ she growled out in frustration, standing to her feet in a swift movement and throwing a glare at the twin axes like they had offend her. She turned her back on them walking to the small window in her room to peer out into the dark night. The sound of wind howling filled the empty walkways of the village while bright stars lent their light to cast away some of the darkness. Aria let out a deep breath turning her gaze once again to the axes, reluctantly walking over and picking them up to weight them in her hands. They weren't heavy yet not light either, a perfect balance. She made way outside of the cabin making sure to not make noise when she shut the door behind her. Thorin's refusal to teach her how handle the axes leaves her to learn by herself, now that they have become her weapons.

**~Forty-Seven Years After Smaug~**

"Aria! Aria me too!" The young small black hair dwarf exclaimed, jumping up and down in the huddle group of four dwarven children. The elleth gave a small laugh in seeing them raise their hands and shouting her name. Aria shifted from her kneeling position to stand hearing loud whines escape from their lips.

"_**Seems your ma's are here,"**_ She said ushering the bairns toward the group of she-dwarfs. The elleth's smile growing in seeing the way they waddle from side to side towards their mothers. Dwarven children were stout in height yet in size they were stubby with large puffy checks tinted in red. They were like an Arkenstone in a sense, precious and rare. Few she-dwarfs had survived the attack on Erebor and after the battle of Azanulbiza the numbers of dwarven men increased when dwarves from the other kingdoms venture to the Blue Mountains, making the she-dwarves a sacred race within their village. The four bairns Aria took looking after for the she-dwarfs were the only ones to be born since the fall of Erebor and the battle of Azanulbiza.

"Doesn't seem to matter," A stubby red head she-dwarf called out patting the flour off her blue dress. Aria smiled softly looking down at the bairns seeing them all look up to her with big wide eyes, "You know if this keeps going, I'm afraid you'll have enough suitors in the near future"

"_**I have no desire to marry, Bilra"**_

"Ha! of course you won't marry at least not when Thorins' around!" A other she-dwarf exclaimed, letting out a loud laugh when the others pitched in side remarks. Aria smiled softly at them seeing the way their eyes twinkle in delight. They had offer her comfort when she had needed it the most.

"You mark my words lassie, once you fall nothing will be the same, that's how it was for me with Gorur," Bilra sighed dreamily reaching over to put her hand on her bairn's head, "You'll be wanting things you never thought you wanted"

"_**Yes well, lets us hope then,"**_ She said quickly hoping they would be satisfied with the answer. It wouldn't matter how much she argued or reasoned with them of her decision, they wished to see her marry.

"Yes well you'll be a fine mother, well off we go," Bilra said ushering the other dwarves away only to turn around again to the elleth, "I can help, I know some fine Dwarves if your interested"

"_**No!"**_ Aria rushed out in fear, but then clear her throat once more, straightening her stance offering the she-dwarf a small smile, _**"I mean no thank you, tis quite alright"**_

Bilra shrugged her shoulders, "If ye thinks so, but if ye changes yer mind-"

"_**Yes Bilra you would be the she-dwarf I would go too,"**_ Aria replied when she felt a light tug on her dress. There looking up at her with big watery green eyes was Bilra's bairn.

"I have yet to get one," He mumbled his pink cheeks turning red in asking and pointing to his cheek. Aria kneeled down reaching to pinch his cheeks lightly and tickle his round belly earning her a small giggle.

"_**When you ask so nicely, Varin, I don't see why not,"**_ she said leaning down to press a kiss on his cheek. A wide smile instantly spread on his lips as Bilra gave a loud laugh.

"Yet maybe ye should wait till this one grows, I wouldn't mind to have ye in the family," She claimed before taking Varin's hand in hers to leave. Aria let out a sigh standing to look around the village, seeing many dwarves return home from a long days' of work. Wooden cabins with porches and chimneys were build in the Blue Mountains. It had taken them some time but within a two years most of they dwarves had their cabin built. Her gaze slowly turned to the cabin behind her, the only one different from the rest, it had taken many dwarves to built and even a longer time. Her uncle had to make it taller and wider so that she was able to move freely around inside without hurting herself. The Blue Mountains is the place they had come to settle after leaving Dunland.

"Aria, get cleaned up for supper!" Dis shouted from the door, "You've been with those snotty noses all day"

Aria gave a small sigh making her way towards the door and rolling her shoulders hearing a small crack. It was much work with the bairns even though it was only just four of them. They always managed to drain her energy by the end of the day. Sometimes she prayed to Mahal for help when things got a little out of hand. Dis smiled up at the elleth with a mischeavious glint, "So Bilra said she was to talk to ye about meeting some good dwarves"

Aria groaned making her way towards the basin to wash her hands, _**"I decline, I don't know how you handle them, every time they come trying to get me to meet a dwarf or have gossip to spread around,"**_ Aria grumbled taking the dry towel from her mothers hands.

"Ye has made friends tis what they do," Dis replied before resuming her place at the cutting board. The elleth smiled to herself in hearing the truth in her words, No longer were they afraid of her.

"_**Uncle is coming home?"**_ Aria asked from the living-room hearing her mother grumble a threat of what would happen if he didn't. Throin has gone days without coming home always staying in the small town just down south of the mountain, no more then a half days walk, working day and night to earn enough for them to get by. Aria has offered to help many times yet Thorin refused saying she wasn't to leave the Blue Mountains and so she doesn't. The elleth was contend in the Mountains and found no reason to leave it, it was now home, a place where she could hide away from the world.

"Maybe ye can help in the cooking!" Dis yelled out to her daughter. Aria visibly cringe at the idea remembering last time she had helped, she might have possibly started a fire and crisped the meat to a pitch black color.

**~Fifty years After Samug~**

"_**Tis fine Dori, I can handle him,"**_ Aria assured the dwarf with a smile cradling the small babe in her arms hearing him gurgle in delight.

"Tis just a babe is much work and ye already look after the other bairns," He went on giving her a worry look.

"_**He's no trouble at all, Dori, he such a calm babe,"**_ Aria said softly looking down to the bundle seeing small brown eyes looking at her with delight, giggles escaping his lips with a wide toothless smile. Dori and Nori both gave the elleth a grateful look before turning to leave, heading down the slope of the mountain.

"Aria!Aria! Can we play dwarves and orcs?" the small red head yelled out as the small group of dwarves ran in circles around the elleth laughing loudly with joy.

"_**As long as you promise to be careful with your stick swords, Varin almost lost an eye!,"**_ Aria called out to the small dwarves seeing them run to pick up their swords while two of them tried making disgusting sounds. Aria sat on the porch to see the bairns play their game with such excitement that she started to worry they would faint from the sheer emotion, _**"Well I believe that just leaves you, Ori,"**_ Aria whispered only to find the babe fast asleep softly sucking its thumb. Ori's mother had passed after giving him life. Aria had done everything she could but Dortha had slipped from her grasp as for Ori's father, he hasn't come back from the journey he left to five years ago in order to look for work in Rohan. It had left Dori and Nori to watch over their baby brother. Aria had offered to look after the babe so both dwarven brothers would be able to work.

"Ah, I see Ori finally arrived," Dis called out, stepping out from the cabin and closing the door behind her, fixing her coat.

"_**Yes, I think Dori and Nori hate to bother me even though I say tis fine, They argue with me every morning,"**_ The elleth replied looking at her mother walk the small stairs of their porch, _**"You are going to town?"**_

"Yes, need to buy ingredients for supper, I won't be long"

"_**Other she-dwarves going with you also?"**_ Aria questioned hearing her mother give a sigh.

"Yes and Guther is coming along," Dis said before heading towards she-dwarfs that were already waiting by the slope. Throin had decided that the she-dwarves would go in groups into town, when one of them had a quarrel with a merchant.

**~Sixty-Years After Smaug~**

"_**Is that a new book, Ori?"**_ Aria asked sitting next to the small dwarf who sat in front of the fireplace with scrunch brows in concentration. The short hair dwarf looked over at the elleth with a wide smile nodding his head and moving to sit in her lap so she could see the book in front of them when he laid it on the ground. Aria could see the the delicate drawings of a rabbit and a turtle.

"_**Dori, got me it,"**_ He spoke softly stumbling over some of the words and turning the page to reveal more pictures. Ori had started speaking Kazdul yet only does so when he's speaking with her. Aria smiled softly wrapping her arms around the small stubby dwarf and squeezing him tightly. Ori was the only one left for her to look after, the other bairns had grown to young dwarven men that no longer need a looking after. She had knew it would happen and when the first bairn stopped coming followed by the other three it had left the elleth alone feeling the stinging pain of loss. The she-dwarfs still came by to visit and gossip the latest news from the town describing in great detail of the events, but it felt different like everyone around her were moving along with time while she stood frozen in place. Aria still got to see the bairns when she walked around the village with Ori indulging him with walks, picnics, games, books and telling him stories.

"_**What is this one about,"**_ Aria asked softly seeing the dwarf reach for the book and hold it at arms length.

"_**Don't know" **_

"_**Well lets figure it out then," **_Aria purposed as Ori turned sideways so he was able to look up at her, giving the elleth a wide smile and flipping the book to the front page stumbling over his words when his excitement won over. Aria smiled wide at the dwarf encouraging him with a nod when he stopped to look at her. Aria had felt the lost of caring for the other bairns but Ori had quickly filled it with joy, in a way he had become a little brother whom she loved dearly. All she knew was that she was not alone.

**~ Seventy-Years After Smaug~**

"_**This is exactly what happened with great-grand!"**_ Aria exclaimed loudly turning to see both dwarves shift in their chairs.

"And what am I supposed to do? Bound his feet and hands so he won't leave?" Thorin demanded as he stood from his wooden chair and stormed out the door. Aria took a deep breath in a attempt to calm her raging thoughts and emotions.

"I'm sure, he will be fine Aria, he's taking a small group with him, Balin and Dwalin are amongst them," Dis called out coming to stand in front of her daughter and taking her thin hands in hers, leading them both outside the cabin. There at the steps of the porch were the huddle group of dwarves with large packs. Thrain stood among them speaking in hushed whispers with Thorin. Aria released her mothers hand and went towards the group with a strain smile.

"Ye shouldn't worry, We'll be back before ye know it," Balin said coming to stand in front of the elleth with his brother.

"Be at ease, We will keep an eye on him," Dwalin grumble.

Aria kneeled before them, _**"I know he will be in good hands and company,"**_ Aria said and glanced towards Dwailn, _**"I ask for you lot to not do anything too reckless,"**_ Bailin nodded his head in agreement as Dwalin gave a loud grunt. Thrain made his way towards her clearing his throat as Balin and Dwalin excused themselves.

"I would see you come with us yet my son refuses," He said clasping his hands behind him. Aria sucked in a deep breath, giving her grandfather a torn expression. Aria would go without a second thought yet her thoughts went to Dori,Nori and most of all Ori. Nori and Dori still counted on her to look after their brother afraid he would get in trouble without having someone keep an eye out on couldn't leave them.

"_**If I had any say ye would not be leaving,"**_ Aria whispered softly. Thrian inclined his head but said nothing for a while watching his grandchild gaze fall to the ground, _**"I have Seen the third day of your travels it seemed to go smoothly"**_

"Everything will be fine," He reassured her before turning to the group calling to them that it was time to depart. Aria bit her bottom lip and quickly reached over to cup Thrain's cheek with her right hand, slowly black veins appeared as she let out a small gasp in feeling the rush. The overwhelming emotions that slowly started to suffocate her making her body run cold, her mind clouding. The greed and desire for gold pulling at her, calling and beckoning her towards where it laid in darkness…**. **Aria snatched her hand back as if it had touched a fiery blaze, confusion and fear gripping at her, never before had that happen in all her time healing him and Thror. What did it mean? "Thank You," Thrain whispered turning once again leaving in a hurry to catch up to the others who were waiting at the slope of the mountain. Aria watched the short stubby dwarf, not understanding what had happen.

"Aria?" Thorin called out in worry.

"Are ye aright?" Dis asked watching the unmoving elleth.

"_**I don't know,"**_ Aria responded.

**~Seventy-Four Years After Smaug~**

"Ye should stop looking for him," Dis said softly as she came to sit on the floor next to the elleth. Aria frowned but said nothing, her concentration still on the blue tunic she held, "…Aria…" Dis drawled out reaching over for the tunic when Aria snatched it out of reached, turning her back to the she-dwarf.

"_**I have always been able to See him why can't I now?"**_ She questioned her brows furrowing more, fingers lightly brushing over the tunic, _**"…something is wrong,"**_ She sighed, straightening her back as her gaze looked around the room seeing the book pile dust on the small shelf, the bed that laid made day after day.

"Tis time for sleep, the day has long been claimed by night," Dis gentle chided reaching over to tug on the elleth long raven hair pooling on the floor, "Do not make me tell Thorin"

Aria huffed turning to glance at her mother seeing her blue eyes glint with mirth, _**"Uncle has not come home for weeks on end, always to busy working or looking after the village or should I say Thorin's Halls?"**_ Aria said scooting over to curl next her mothers side, slouching slightly so she was able to rest her head on her shoulder, closing her eyes, _**"Life in the Blue Mountains is something I would not trade for all the gold in Erebor…I am happy here, Ma," **_The elleth whispered softly her hands still fumbling with the tunic feeling the embroider, sleep slowly claiming her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The dark images flash through her mind, the forrest casting its shadows as he struggle to break free, his muffled screams going unheard. Fear gripped at her and settled deep that she was calling out towards him screaming loud until her throat felt dried and hoarse. The brief images were vivd in where she could see the fear and panic on the dwarfs face.

"Aria!" Dis yelled shaking the elleth violently before seeing her daughters eyes open in time to see the white color dissipate revealing dark gray-blue and violet. Aria took a deep breath quickly scanning the room not full understanding what had happen, "Ye had a vision in sleep?" Dis asked cautiously making the elleth snap her head towards her in a questioning look. She never had visions during sleep, it was impossible, at least thats what she thought.

"_**T'was a nightmare?"**_ Aria asked unassured her brows furrowing looking down at the blue tunic she still held in her hands in confusion, glancing at her mother in fear.

"What is it Aria?" The she-dwarf asked softly in doubt.

"_**Thrain…"**_ Aria slowly started before standing and walking out the room hearing her mother scramble after her as she stepped outside into the cool air in time to see the first rays of sunlight reach just over the horizon.

"Aria?" A gruff voice called out. The elleth turned to look down at the dwarf in worry seeing him slide of his large heavy pack on the ground, the dirty and coal caking his clothes and face.

"…_**Uncle…"**_ Aria croaked out growing in confusion not knowing exactly if what she saw was a nightmare or a vision.

"She had a vision," Dis said inclining her heard towards the elleth who seemed frozen in place. Throin's gaze lowering to the blue tunic his niece was clutching tightly too.

"…_**We must go… I must go,"**_ Aria whispered out to herself turning her gaze back towards the horizon seeing the bright orange and yellow rays shine brightly.

"You aren't to leave," Throin said turning around to look at his sister in dread, "I will send a group to find them"

Aria turned around looking at her uncle with a pained look taking a deep breath before nodding in agreement.

**XXXXX~A Month Later~XXXXXX**

"We have looked everywhere," Balin explained keeping his eyes on the elleth's unmoving form watching her sit silently on the ground looking out towards the vast forrest that laid to the right side of the mountains. Thorin sighed pacing back and forth, a million thoughts racing through his mind.

"_**I didn't expect ye to find him,"**_ Aria whispered out gaze turning back at the blue tunic she still held.

"He still lives?" Thorin asked halting in his pace and coming to stand besides her.

Aria gave a sigh casting her uncle a side glance, _**"I only see broken images now, where ever he is, tis a dark place where the sun's rays do not pass, the walls made of stone as dried leaves scatter around the floor, he is trapped there"**_

"What are we to do now, Thorin," Balin asked turning to the dwarf who glance back at him before returning his gaze to catch different color eyes.

"…There's…nothing we can do Balin," He replied reaching out to squeeze Aria's shoulder turning away and heading back towards the cabin. Balin mumble under his breath in trying to think of an idea, wanting to think of something they could do, but nothing came. They did not know where the orcs had taken Thrain.

"_**Do not be so harsh on yerself Balin, there is nothing you could have done, my friend,"**_ Aria called out turning her body to face the dwarf in questioned seeing him lower his gaze.

"Ye left him in our charge," He replied quietly eyes still on the ground when the elleth went to kneel in front of him lifting his chin, smiling softly.

"_**I saw how ye looked after him with Dwalin, fault does not lay with you nor with anyone else,"**_ She said leaning in to press a kiss on his temple moving to stand and making way towards the cabin, holding still the blue tunic. The elleth slowly made way to the small porch seeing her uncle pace back and forth in deep sat on the stairs, looking over the many dwarves walking about busily while keeping an attentive ear on the pacing, hearing his deep sigh and low grunts of frustration,_**"…our kin will look to you know, uncle,"**_She said hearing footsteps halt to a stop. The wooden floor creaking under his weight. Thorin took a deep breath smelling the cold spring air and seeing the sunset. The mixes of orange, yellow and red glowing like red flames. Aria's long mid-night hair cascading down her back to pool on the ground, smooth pale skin glowing in the last rays of the sun. The elleth slowly turned her heard letting him see violet and dark blue eyes holding so much pain and sorrow. After the Battle of Azanulbizar, the death of Thror and most of all, his little brother Frerin, Aria's heart has yet to truly heal and he was sure it never could, not when irreplaceable pieces were missing, seeing Thráin slowly drive himself mad only made it worse, _**"You will need to tell them"**_

"…Yes…" Thorin answered coming to sit next to her, "I will arrange a meeting," He said looking up at the elleth reaching out his hand to tuck a strand of soft silken hair behind her ear, giving him full view of the elven ears, Aria quickly reached over bringing her hair over to cover it. "Why do you cover your ears?" Thorin questioned softly with a frown, "You know we do not-"

"…_**Tis the elves who drove us to this fate, is it not uncle?"**_She interjected quickly giving him a side ways glance, a slight frown etching in her features. She has never met a elf before but she had seen them in memories of all the dwarves especially that of Thorin. She did not understand much why there was so much hate between the races over disputes of gold and white jewels, then again the king of Greenwood had turned away when the filthy serpent took Erebor as its new home.

"They are deceivers, _**conceded in thinking their above all the races in middle earth**_, fooling the race of men to worship the dirt they walk on," Thorin gritted out in anger, clenching his hands to stay calm, "They ensnare their victims with smiles and promises yet when the time comes _**they give nothing but betrayal**_, hiding within their walls like cowards they are!"

Aria lowered her gaze hearing the clear hatred Thorin words carried. Many times has she heard the deception of elves from her uncle, the self-preservation that thrives within them making them vain beings in his eyes. She looked carefully over to the dwarf seeing him frown deeply, light blue eyes looking in the far of distance. Aria had wonder many times if he could ever come to hate her in such a way. Thinking if this dwarf, her uncle whom she has looked up to as a father, would be able to scorn her like he does to the rest of the elves.

_**"Is that who I am, uncle?"**_ The words slipped out before she could stop them, she pressed her lips tightly, sitting still mentally preparing herself for the answer while risking a glance at him to see him frowning.

"You are you," He replied simply turning side way to catch her gaze, a smile slowly spreading on the elleth's lips, her body relaxing in hearing his words, _**"Kin"**_

**~Eighty-Eight Years After Smaug~**

"You let her go to the town of man by herself?" Thorin roared in anger at the brown hair dwarf.

"She's a grown woman, who's capable in taking care of herself, Thorin" The dwarf mused reaching up to scratch his stubble beard.

"Kildin," Thorin warned dangerously. Aria eyes flicker between both dwarves, knowing things will get out of hand as they always did.

"Thorin they weren't going to hurt her and I couldn't go, your sister, my wife needed me in giving birth to your first nephew, besides Ori went with," Kildin argued with a sigh but nonetheless gestured to the orange hair dwarf who was hiding behind the elleth.

"_**I had just wanted to take Ori to buy paper, I'm sorry we shouldn't have gone-"**_

"No, don't be Aria, your uncle seems to be out to get me since I married your mother," Kildin interjected, smiling up at the elleth, who returned the gestured. Thorin never did like Kildin always claimed the dwarf was mixed with elven blood from the lack of his facial hair and the tallness he possessed, just passing Thorin by some inches.

"I had said she wasn't to leave the Blue Mountains!" he barked loudly coming to stand in front of Kildin to glare up at him, "It was a good thing I spotted her by the entrance, a man was already filling her head with nonsense!" He accused dangerously making Aria frown at the mention of the man they had met at the entrance of the town.

_**"He was simply reciting poems?"**_ Aria assure him. Thorin shot her a look of disbelief before turning back to Kildin in hearing his laughter.

"Is that what is bothering you, oh Thorin you will come to see that one day she will fall in love and wish to marry," Kildin explained, smile widening in seeing a light blush cross the elleth cheeks hearing a mumble of incoherent words, "You can't protect her forever, you know"

"I know," Thorin growled, "But until someone worthy of her affection comes, I will be damned if I let someone as promiscuous as Arandor, win her over, its almost as bad enough that I still let you teac-"

"Teach her archery, I know, I know," Kildin interjected once more with an other tired sigh before looking to Aria, motioning with his head to their home, "Your brother is waiting to meet you," Aria shot a glance to her uncle seeing him nod in approval before reaching behind her to take Ori's hand in hers and leading them inside of the cabin in excitement, eager to meet her baby brother. Thorin gave one last glare to Kildin and started to head inside when said dwarf called out to him, "She doesn't see me as her father Thorin, I don't think she ever will"

"What are you talking about?" Thorin asked and turned to meet Kildin's brown eyes.

"That perhaps you being hard on me has to do with Aria"

Thorin scoffed and pursed his lips, "That's hardly the case"

Kildin shrugged coming to stand in front of him and placing his fairly large hand on Thorin's shoulder.

"She looks up to you and seeks only your approval," Kildin whispered softly giving Thorin a smile, "You helped in raising her, you have her childhood memories, Thorin for Mahal sake, you taught her everything she knows in her eyes you're her father and I don't think anyone, even me, can replace you," Kildin said truthfully giving his shoulder a light squeeze before releasing him and shrugging, "You and your sister raised her well, I'm at ease knowing if I should fall one day, my boy will be in good hands"

**~Ninety-One Years After~**

Aria stared at the fiery blazing the mix of orange, yellow and red displaying an intricate dance as she hummed softly. Her thoughts filled of the sleeping blonde hair dwarf that lay on her chest. His small head carefully snuggled in the nook of her neck, his small hand grasping her braid. She wonder many times how her brother would fair or grow up to look like, many times she had tried to See yet could not. Aria knew her visions were only limited to a month's time sometimes less but never more. The elleth let out a deep breath before continuing to softly hum, laying her cheek on top of the crown of his head. She slowly rose to her feet making the dwarf stir and give out a mumbles of protest before snuggling in her arms once more, _**"It seems Uncle is not coming," **_She whispered softly. Thorin has taken to work in a smith shop leaving it open throughout the night giving him the chance to charge a little more and when he wasn't working he was in meetings with Balin to see if the village was well even more so when dwarves still came from the other kingdoms making their numbers increase through the passing years. The front door open slowly Aria's brows knotting together in hearing the loud footsteps. Thorin walked into the living room where the elleth stood holding the sleeping dwarf, "_**Fili was waiting for you,"**_ Aria accused slightly when the dwarf came into full view. A frown creeping onto her face, eyes gazing down at her uncle before continuing, _**"Ma and Kildin are already sleeping"**_

"Had a lot of work," was all Thorin had offered for an excuse.

"_**It seems you've been having a lot of work lately," **_Aria replied curtly and proceeded to leave towards her brothers bedroom. She had notice the slight change in him, in how now a days he was more of a leader than an uncle or a brother. It made the elleth worry to no ends especially when Fili spent time with Thorin, her uncle was always speaking about rules and laws, strategies of battle or how one is to act in front of their people. She knew he was preparing him for Fili was the one to take his place should he ever fall.

**~Nine-Three Years After Smaug~**

"I don't understand how she can still have these symptoms, when she has already given birth a month ago," Kildin asked looking at Aria for an answer. Aria looked down at the exasperated dwarf with a smile and shrugged her shoulders. Dis has once again given birth to a beautiful boy with large brown eyes and messy brown hair. Even though it's been a month since she had given birth she still's desired to eat certain foods, especially meat something that was hard to come by in winter.

_**"I have no answer to your question, t'is an area I have no knowledge in,"**_ Aria replied. Kildin sigh his warm breath becoming visible in the cool air. Aria's light pink dress reached her knees only to have fitted trousers underneath with black boots. Her hair tied back loosely enough to hide her pointy ears before being braided into one long braid, golden beads still embedded in her hair with small braids. Her pair of twin throwing axes were tuck in her waist belt, a quiver of arrows strapped on her back with her black bow Kildin had made for her.

"Why don't you use your gift to save us some time," Kildin asked tiredly sinking himself on top of a large rock covered in snow, "Thorin's not here," He chimed in with a smile. Aria looked at him and grinned widely, Thorin has scolded her time and time again when using her gift 'irresponsibly'.

_**"You know you remind me a lot like uncle…Frerin,"**_ She chuckled lightly, shaking her head and looking far off in the distance remembering the dwarf as her heart began to ache.

"Don't you mean your favorite uncle Frerin," Kildin teased making her smile grow brighter, but soon the smile faded away when memories flooded her mind, memories she had locked away hoping they would never resurface, images of his death. In all these years that have passed, the pain of loss still aches and burns within her. Aria looked ahead the forest path seeing it cover in thin layer of snow, much was changing.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought him up," Kildin whispered reaching for the elleth's hand and giving it a squeeze. Aria looked over to the dwarf smiling softly before slipping her hand out of his grasp and continue to walk ahead, trudging through the snow, "I'm sure we'll find somethin'," he called out. He knew Aria only ever used her gifts when she absolutely has to, but never for trivial things like hunting.

**~Ninety-Nine Years After Smaug~**

"_**Fili! Kili!"**_ Aria called out in a huff as she poked her head in each of the rooms, mumbling under her breath about the troublemakers of a brothers she had, _**"Fili, Kili, we will leave with out you and Ori will eat your half of the food!" **_She called out once more before hearing soft giggles coming from her room that had her opening the door wide open, a smile already spreading on her lips in having found them, yet when she open the door her smile faded. The brothers turned to look at her with wide smiles, quickly gathering the old wooden toys that were spread around them in their small little arms.

"_**Ari, we found toys!"**_ Fili exclaimed in delight but the elleth kneeled besides them plucking the toys from the their arms with shaking hands causing the brothers to pout as Kili began to cry.

"_**These are…Frer-…No,"**_ Aria struggled to explain putting them back in the open chest taking deep breaths and desperately trying to keep her hands from shaking.

"_**Why not! You made Kee cry!" **_Fili scolded frowning at his sister who turned to look at him, yet he could not understand the expression she revealed nor the swirling emotions in her eyes, _**"Your old to be playing with toys!" **_He shouted loudly marching over to the chest and reached in to retrieve the the toys once more.

"_**Fili no!,"**_ Aria exclaimed snatching the toys from his grasp seeing the dwarf flinch and casting a hurt expression as blue eyes water. Aria drew a shaky breath lowering her gaze to the wooden toys cradle in her arms, _**"…Fee…," **_She whispered softly looking up to see him reach for Kili trying his best to carry the still crying dwarf and waddle out of the room calling for their mother. Aria sat there frozen in place staring at the open door, her hold on the toys tightening. She felt like a tyrant in snatching the toys away from a bairn nonetheless her own brothers. Yes, she has out grown in playing with the toys long ago when Thorin decided to train her but she had put them away in what she used to call her treasure box. At times she would bring them out remembering how some of them were crafted by Frerin and her helping hand.

"Aria?" she heard her mothers voice called out making her look up to see her stand by the door offering a small smile.

"_**They never got to meet him, to make toys or hear him tell stories, or even play as I had,"**_ She whispered giving her mother a desperate look, _**"Why does it still hurt,"**_ Aria croaked out.

"Aria…" Dis called out softly coming to stand in front of daughter to bring her into a warm embrace, feeling the loss and pain her elleth was feeling,_** "There are things that we don't want to happen but have to accept, things we don't want to know but have to learn, and people we can't live without but have to let go, your brothers will learn of your uncle through you, everything he taught you can pass on"**_

Aria leaned back slipping away from her mother's embrace sniffling as she lower her gaze reaching inside the box for sack to where she put all the wooden toys before closing the chest shut, _**"I feel like a fool," **_Aria revealed feeling the embarrassment rise to her pointy ears and unable to look at her mother. She slowly rose to her feet straightening her dress, wiping away the tears and tying the sack to her waist belt.

"You don't have too, you know, I'm sure Fili will understand besides Bofur has made them new toys," Dis said looking at the way her elleth stood up straight knowing full well that she pushing away the pain.

"_**We have a picnic to go to,"**_ Aria spoke her voice coming out husky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aria kept an eye out on the three dwarfs hearing their laughter ring in her ears. Fili refused to speak with her and in seeing his older brother do so made Kili follow his lead.

"Ye aren't cutting it right!" Thorin's thunderous voice boom echoing within the Wild Forest that lay just little ways to the side of the mountain. The elleth turned her attention to her uncle seeing him argue with Kildin about the proper way to cut meat off the bone so he wouldn't end up cutting small pieces while her mother sneakily went in to cut it her way. Aria let out a small laugh feeling content as she stood and walked over to the three playing dwarfs noticing how Fili went quite when she got near them.

"_**Fili?"**_ She called out but instead of answering the dwarf gave his back to her. Aria sat on the lush green grass hearing the birds chipper away in the trees. She reached for the sack untying from her belt to place it on her lap, catching Kili's attention, _**"I have all these nice toys but I don't know who would want to play with them," **_She coaxed laughing slightly in hearing Kili's sheer cry of excitement his short brown hair swaying when he ran towards her pulling the toys out and handing some to Ori.

"Fee, dragon!" Kili called out lifting the wooden dragon in the air making whooshing sounds. It had been the one Fili had been playing with when she caught them in her room, "Fee?"

Aria let out a deep breath before standing ruffling Kili and Ori's hair,_** "Fili?"**_ Aria called out reaching over to touch his shoulder only to have him shrug it off and bolt into a run deeper within the forest,_** "Fili!"**_ Aria shouted in a worry running after him.

"Aria!?"Dis shouted in concern in seeing Fili run into the forest.

"_**Tis fine,"**_ The elleth replied without stopping keeping her eye on the stubby dwarf who slowed in his pace and collapsing on the ground with uneven breath, _**"Fili, what were you thinking? You could get lost out here,"**_ She scolded kneeling beside the spread out dwarf, _**"I'm sorry for not giving you the toys earlier Fili, but you must understand they were really special for me,"**_ the elleth went on in seeing that her brother would give no response. Aria let out a deep breath and gather the dwarf in her arms holding him tightly when he started to wiggle out in protest face turning red in the process, _**"Do ye not want me as your sister no more," **_She whispered making the blonde dwarf go still, _**"If so, I will leave and never return,"**_ She went on and after awhile of not hearing a response she released the dwarf seeing him stand his ground, crossing his arms. Aria leaned in to kiss the top of his head and turned to leave quickly hiding behind a tree and peeking from the side. Fili slowly turned around making way towards where he knew his sister went, eyes watering and rimming red, sniffles reaching Aria's ears before he burst out crying calling for her to return. Aria shook her head thinking her brother would know by now that she would return after all it wasn't the first time she had done this. Aria step out from the tree her brother to busy rubbing his eyes to notice when a loud howl resonated throughout the forest that it sent a shiver down her spine. She quickly went over to Fili lifting him into her arms with much effort and looking around the tree line.

"_**Ari! don't go! I'm sorry,"**_ Fili cried out clinging to his sister, speaking in their mother tongue.

"_**It's okay Fili, do you think I would you abandon you so easily,"**_ She sooth rubbing his back while scanning the tree lines cursing silently in her mind for not bringing her weapons when another howl resonated. Aria quickly turn walking briskly back towards the way they had come knowing the others heard it too. Thats when a group of orcs came tumbling out some bushes landing some feet away from her that she hoped they would not see her, but she hoped too soon. The orcs eyes laid on them when they all turned their ahead, _**"Fili close your eyes and do not open them until I say, Okay,"**_ Aria whispered taking a few steps back slowly, feeling the dwarf nod in agreement. The orcs took notice of her retreat and launch forwards towards them with weapons in hand. Aria turn and ran deeper within the forest away from where they were having their picnic. She could hear the orcs horrendous cries and snarling as they came running after them. The elleth ran through the forest pushing pass low branches feeling the stinging cuts that it left on her left hand and cheek. When she let out a loud cry, feeling a stinging sensation ripple from her right shoulder. Aria let out a small growl knowing if the filth aimed little more to the left it could have hit Fili nonetheless she continue to run weaving through the trees before finally coming to a stop kneeling infornt of a tree that had a small crevice in its trunk, _**"Fili you must listen to me,"**_ She whispered setting the small dwarf on the ground and seeing him open one eye first before opening the other.

"Your hurt," He cried out his eyes landing on her right should where the head of the arrow poked out. Aria tried to sooth him reassuring him that she was fine leading him inside of the crevice and bringing small branches over to cover some of it.

"_**You must stay here, don't come out no matter what, do you understand,"**_ She asked looking up and around making sure the orcs weren't in sight, wincing in feeling the searing hot pain of her shoulder.

"Like when we play hide and seek?" He called Aria nodded franticly licking her dried lips desperately trying to regulate her breathing.

"_**Yes exactly, except you can't come out until I say"**_

"What if you don't come back" He asked.

Aria move some of the branches to gave him a reassuring smile, _**"I will always come back, now remember to keep your eyes close,"**_ She rushed out hearing the snaps of twigs. Aria stood and hid behind a tree making sure to keep the one Fili was hiding within insight. She pressed her back against the tree reaching for a sturdy piece of a branch and putting it in between her teeth bitting down hard a few times making sure it wouldn't snap. Taking a few deep breaths she reached for the arrow wincing in pain and began to pull it out, bitting down hard on branch in an attempt to muffle her screams. She continue to pull the arrow through feeling the wound stretch and the warm blood trickle down her arm both hands becoming soaked in her blood. The slick noises making her close her eyes tightly until the arrow was out. Aria spit the branch from her mouth, reopening different color eyes and holding the arrow tightly in her grasp taking a few steady breaths. Aria open her mind searching through the on coming thoughts before finally seeing the orcs were close smelling the air and speaking in their tongue. It wasn't long before she heard twigs snap close by making her stand, back still press to the rough trunk. Taking another deep breath, beads of sweat forming around her forehead as she launched at the nearest orc stabbing it with the arrow repeatedly on its neck seeing black blood mix with red. She got to her feet frowning when seeing only two orcs left there had been five not three. The two orcs bared their rotten teeth spreading around circling around her. The quiet sound of the wind blowing ruffling the leaves of the trees. Thats when she heard it the soft sniffling and crying filling the silence knowing the orcs heard it was well. Fili. An orc launch towards her while the other went towards the tree where Fili was hiding. Aria gave a shout struggling with the orc on top of her, gasping in feeling the searing pain from her shoulder. She managed to stab the orc on its side, hearing it give a loud cry, giving her time to throw him off her. She quickly got on top of the orc grabbing the head and slamming it hard on the ground over and over again until it stopped moving. Aria looked over to the orc that was almost too close to Fili. She bolted towards him giving a desperate cry ready to plunge the arrow into the orc when a massive wolf jumped on the orc making the elleth fall back to the ground in surprise. The grey wolf bit its head off, snorting slightly as if disgusted by the taste in its mouth before shaking its fur.

"Ari?" Fili called out softly. The elleth went still in seeing the wolf turn his way sniffing at the air. Aria quickly crawled over placing herself between the wolf and her brother gripping the arrow tightly. The grey wolf took a step back in surprise as if it just notice her presence. Aria narrowed her eyes dangerously as the wolf yellow eyes roam the elleth appearances taking in the disheveled hair and mixes of blood on her clothes and hands. The wolf slowly out stretched its snout sniffing the air, snorting once again in displeasure. When more howls were heard making the wolfs ear perk up, twitching before taking one last look at the elleth and turning to leave. Aria stayed in place for a few minutes but seeing that the wolf wouldn't return she released the arrow and turned around pulling the branches away.

"_**Fili, it's okay to come out?"**_ She whispered quietly cleaning her hands as best as possible on her dress ignoring the pain on her shoulder. Fili slowly crawled out to see his sister smiling at him blood splatter on her face and most of all on her right shoulder. He flung his arms to hug her tightly crying that it was his fault. Aria sooth him him assuring him it wasn't his fault, collecting him into her arms, bitting her lip in order to stop the gasp from escaping. She slowly made their way back knowing everyone would be worry, yet her mind kept coming back to the massive wolf. Aria had never seen anything like nor has she heard of a creature like it, wolves she knew were smaller and furl, wargs were mutated and horrendous yet this wolf was massive and tall with soft silky looking fur and bright yellow eyes.

"Thorin over here their over here!" She heard Kildin yell.

"Aria thank Mahal your alright!" Dis called out.

"Aria! What happen? Your hurt!" Thorin demanded as they all gather around her fussing over them.

**~A Hundred and One Years After Smaug~**

She jabbed one of her twin blades through an orc hearing it gurgle before quickly turning around swing her other blade and swiftly removing the head of another orc. Her eyes scanning over the countless orcs charging towards her for any sign of Kildin, but he was no where insight. They had been hunting when they crossed path with a large group of orcs causing them to separated. They should have never come into the Wild ever since that day Aria refused to even step foot inside but this winter was harsh they needed food and furs to keep warm through the cold nights. Aria looked around once more hoping to see the dwarf nearby when she didn't she turned to run, there were to many orcs and she had to find Kildin. The elleth halted to a stop stepping to hide behind a tree, her breathing uneven, her throat drying and a thirst for water settling in. Different color eyes scanning the dark forest seeing the snow flakes fall on the snow cover ground. Her sense were dulling, mind clouding fuzzing with each passing second, adrenaline rushing through her, finally realizing she didn't know what to do other than to find Kildin. She quickly closed her eyes to open her mind. Images of disfigured beings on horrendous creatures running through the forest came in quick glimpses. Massive wolves running with much speed and precision, dogging arrows that flew at them. Kildin fighting orcs with an injure arm, his breathing coming ragged, his bow long forgotten on the ground as he desperately swinged his axe with his good arm. Then a rush of loud voices enter her mind making her wince when they shouted loudly.

'Run! We must get to safety!'

'Help the young ones!'

'We should stand and fight!'

'No, keep running it is what Azura order!'

'We must help the dwarf, he will not last!'

'He's not our concern, Izara!'

'Azura!"

'No, Jazi is right, we leave them'

Aria closed her mind, snapping her eyes open in hearing a howl. She bolted into a run hoping Kildin was near, _**"Kildin!"**_ she shouted turning around shouting his name again and again as she ran. Fear consumed Aria like the dark night consumes the light of day, wondering if she was too late.

"Aria!" She heard his shout just beyond a few trees. The elleth went over unsheathing her blades when five wargs burst out from the trees surrounding Kildin. Aria didn't know how it was possible but it was like time slowly down as one of the wargs jump on top of him sinking it teeth into Kildin's right shoulder and shredding open the flesh. Aria yelled out towards him gripping the handles of her blades tighter trying to make way towards Kildin, slicing down any orc that came at her, but there were to many, she couldn't reach him. Aria took deep breaths eyes watering in seeing him lay completely still. Her mind kept repeating the same thing over and over again, Kildin was dead. Aria let out a sharp cry feeling one of the orcs blade slash her back drawing her attention and a loud scream. She turn plunging her blade through its eye before slicing sideways. The orcs gather around her as did the wargs when she hear loud howl's echoing through the forest, howl's she recognized from long ago. Aria turned towards Kildin only to come face to face with a warg launching its self's at the elleth. The massive creature capturing her underneath its massive body. It swiped its claw wildly that she lower her arms in order to try to shove the warg off did she realized her mistake to late. The warg went in for a clean swipe, digging it claws across her neck. Aria gave a gurgle shout reaching up to cover the wound with her hands feeling the warm blood steep through her finger and run down her neck. The sensation overwhelming her making her desperately tried to breath. Her different color eyes on the warg that stood looking down at her when a large massive grey wolf slammed into the warg. Aria closed her eyes fear swirling within her when air no longer properly filled her lungs, forcing her to take small gasps making the pain burn more, black spots filling her vision, wondering if death was near.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The wind blew softly rustling the leaves on the trees as the sound of bones crunching, popping and shifting echoed within the forest. The forms of the three wolves shifted making eye color change and fur retracting revealing smooth peachy skin. The other wolves pace back and forth keeping their keens eyes on the border line of the trees, ears twitching in trying to hear any sounds or movements. While the shifting wolves whines slowly turned into groans until the forms of three bare bodies stood in their full height. The auburn hair one quickly moved towards the fallen elleth pressing an ear to her chest as the black hair one moved to examine Aria's injures. Azura took shaky steps, her long sliver-gray hair cascading down her back, electric blue eyes swirling with fear and pain at the sight in front of her.

"...Kildin…" She whispered softly the name rolling off her lips before she realized she had said his name, the name she had heard her yell with a desperate plead and worry like a scared child. It had sent a shiver down her spine. She slowly crouched next to the dwarf, reaching over to brush his brown hair away from his face, seeing brown eyes staring off into the distance. At the last minute Azura couldn't go through in leaving them behind, so she had order the pack to turn around. It hadn't been right to leave them as bait while they escaped especially it was one of their young one that had provoked the orcs to attack,yet it seemed they were to late.

"Azura! Her heart still beats strongly!" the auburn head exclaimed. Her ear still pressed to Aria's chest hearing the strong rapid beats of her heart. She quickly rushed towards Aria's unmoving form putting her hand over the three gashes on her neck, pressing firmly and looking towards her black hair friend with a desperate look.

"You must help her," Azura rushed out.

"I can help her, but not here, we will need to take her to our village, I can heal her there," she stated, looking at Azura's blue orbs with her forest green ones in reassurance.

"We take her other will look for her," The auburn hair one exclaimed, but Azura simply ignored her.

"Then do it, time is not on her side, Ezin," Azura replied watching Ezin looked at Azura in confusion before looking down at the wounded girl again.

"Jazi is right, others will come to look for her, the Dwarves will come looking, it would put us in danger," Ezin pointed out.

"_Oe Omum,__"_ She replied looking up as blue met green. Enzin took a deep breath before nodding, carefully lifting Aria into her arms with ease and turning away, walking briskly towards the direction of their hidden village. Azura stood there seeing their retreating form before looking down at her blood soaked hands feeling the warmth of it never had her hands been soaked with innocent blood. That day in the forrest she had met her for the first time seeing the girl cover in dirt and black blood crouching in a defensive stance. Azura had seen her strong spirit. Azura looked over to the other wolves seeing the protest of bringing the girl to their village but she wasn't going to turn her back again. She quickly order the rest of the wolves to follow Ezin.

"Azura!" The red head called out to stand besides her, "Bringing her to our village is a grave mistake," She spat out narrowing her eyes. Azura looked at Jazi with a calm expression as she went on to ramble away of their way.

"Are you done?" She asked calmly making Jazi fume in anger.

"You should have left her here, why are you risking our lives for one girl not of our own," Jazi exclaimed in anger.

"She has a strong spirit," Was all she got in replied before Azura order her to retrieve the dwarf.

"He is dead, there is no reason to bring him along let the other dwarves find him"

Azura eyes narrowed dangerously, reaching to grab Jazi's left arm stopping her from making her way to their village, "I'm not asking"

"Why are you risking our secret for this one girl? If I were leading I wouldn't have risked it"

Azura looked away from Jazi making her way towards a path she knew all to well, "Then it is good thing that you aren't the one leading, you still have much to learn, Jazi"

Jazi gritted her teeth but nonetheless went over to the fallen dwarf. The soft winter winds howling, whispering words of sorrow.

"May you run free," Jazi whispered out, closing the dull brown eyes with her hand and lifting the dwarf in her arms, feeling the red wet liquid run down her bare body.

XXXXXX**~One Week Later~**XXXXXX

"When is she going to wake up!" Thorin growled lowly in a hushed voice. He looked over at the silver gray hair woman sitting in front of the fire pit feeding it twigs, "It's been over a week!" He shouted in anger making every single wolf or as they called themselves in this form, giants, to look at him. Azura rose to her feet, standing her full height, looking down at Thorin with narrowed eyes. The beads in her leather top covering her chest, jiggled with her movements as she wore a leather cloth around her waist, leaving the rest of her body bare and exposed. Azura and her tribe have had no need for much clothing even more when they had to shift to four legs.

"She will wake up when she decides to do so," She stated making Thorin narrowed his eyes more. She watched him straighten his back and raise his chin in the air, not wanting to be intimated. The dwarves had went in groups into the Wild forrest in search of the girl and the dwarf. When the dwarves search groups came across the orcs and the wargs bodies they doubled their search. It had taken Azura two days before going forth and revealing herself to Thorin. The encounter was unpleasant as she had imagined it to be and had taken a while for the dwarves to trust her and follow her back to the village. She had first revealed the fate of the dwarf revealing his body to them explaining how it had happen it had caused Thorin to scream in anger pointing an accusating finger at her in blame. When he asked of the girl she saw the small relief flicker in his expression. He wanted to take Aria back to mountains but Ezin wouldn't have it. She was still in a fragile stated and didn't want to risk in moving her, so the dwarf order his men to carry Kildin's body back to the blue mountains as he stayed behind.

"Uncle!" A small voiced called out making Thorin turn and see Fili surrounded by tall young maidens who carried him with ease. They reached out with their hands to grab locks of dark blonde hair, to caress chubby cheeks and some even went to tickle his sides causing fits of laughter to erupt. Thorin's attention then shifted to the other side of the village, seeing another small huddle of giants hover over a messy brown hair dwarf.

"They seemed fascinated with my nephews, do your…tribe… not have children?" Thorin asked, his anger being replaced by curiosity. He had remained in a baffle ever since Azura and the other wolves had showed him and Dis their ability to shift form. How their tribe had only women and no men, how different their names sounded to his ears. Azura let out a small sigh at the sight of her people fussing over the children.

"We have the need to reproduce only when our tribe is growing thin in numbers" She explained giving Thorin a glance and catching his blue orbs that swirled with many questions, "Yet with our long lives it is rare to conceive and when we must, we must choose someone who will provide healthy and strong newborns"

"Do you not get married? Or fall in love?"

Azura turn to the huddle groups before smiling softly at how her people smothered Fili and Kili with kisses, "Marriage means nothing to us, we choose, we mate and reproduce, if its a girl then they are welcome in the village fore only they have the ability to shift," She explained, sitting once again in front of the fire and glance towards Thorin, "…as for love its something sacred and rare for us"

"But how would your reproduce with no men in the tribe"

Azura let out a small laugh at the curious expression he was giving her, "We will need to go to the city and choose a mate, but there hasn't been a reason to, our numbers hold at fifty-three making our youngest one, Kaziri, rank at fifty-three"

"Ranking?" Thorin asked frowning slightly.

Azura nodded her heard trying to suppress her smile, "We are all ranked according to our fighting skills, Kaziri is the last one in the rank"

Thorin nodded his head in understanding averting his gaze towards Fili. The small chubby dwarf cheeks were tinted bright red trying to squirm his way out of Kaziri's arms and running away from the huddle group causing the giants to run after him, calling his name out with much affection and love.

"How is …Dis?" Azura asked with uncertainty turning her body towards Thorin, watching him close his eyes. She knew the she-dwarf did not take the news well and has since spent the past week locked in her room. The only time she had come out was when they held Kildin's funeral.

"She needs time," Thorin whispered reopening his eyes remembering the way his sister had gotten in receiving the news about Aria and Kildin. It had left him to tell Fili that his father had joined Mahal in his Golden Hall, he had cried endlessly and had been unconsolable until he had brought here with the giants, who kept his thoughts off his father's death. Kili was still small and had understand that Fili was upset yet the small dwarf couldn't yet quite grasp the meaning of Thorin words.

The sound of a wooden bowl hitting the ground reached both dwarf and giant's ears making them turned to the hut just behind them. The clear surprise and relief showing in their expression as they both rushed forward, stepping through the door less hut. Aria's eyes were wide in panic, scrambling on the floor with visible sweat forming on her forehead. Her chest heaving uncontrollably as her breath came in hoarse gasping sounds.

"Calm down, little one, everything is alright now," Azura whispered cautiously, crouching in front of her and reaching out a hand, yet Aria swung her arm in attack, different colored eyes narrowing at her dangerously. Her mind opened letting different thoughts wash over, hearing loud voices speak in a language she did not recognize while some spoke in the common tongue about her brothers. Azura reached out to help but was pushed away harshly.

"She doesn't know it's you," Thorin commanded moving forward and gently pushing aside Azura. Aria's eyes showing clear relief, arms reaching out towards him like a babe wanting to be carried, "Careful Aria, your wounds haven't fully healed," Thorin whispered wrapping strong arms around her thin frame, feeling hands grasp handfuls of his coat as she burry her face in his chest. Aria closed her eyes pushing the screaming thoughts away and slowly closed her mind, taking small deep breaths.

"…_**Kili**_…_**Fili**_," She croaked feeling her throat dry with every passing second. The burning sensation had her reaching to her neck to feel a soft cloth. Her eyes drooping suddenly feeling weak.

"Their safe, do not worry"

"..._**Kil..di..n**_..." She whispered weakly, her breathing becoming wheezes, eyes fluttering close. Thorin held her more tightly feeling the elleth go limped in his arms making him release a sigh in relief.

"She is an elf?," Azura asked in surprise seeing pointy ears peek from mid-night hair. Thorin merely narrowed his eyes at the giant before slowly moving Aria back on the pile of furs that has been her bed for the last week.

XXXXXX_**~Three Days Later~**_XXXXXX

"Dis," Thorin called out softly carefully as Fili hugged his leg tightly looking over to his mother with sad eyes.

"Once we tell her its the truth, it will break her," Dis spoke carefully, blue eyes on the sleeping elleth. Thorin frown slight watching his sister with caution.

"She is strong all she would need is time to mourn and heal," Thorin stated.

"She will blame herself for his death, Thorin, I don't want that, not again"

"You think you can keep his death a secret," he growled out harshly making Fili flinch and bury his face in his trousers, attempting to hide. Three days had passed since Aria had awakened and since then Dis had come out from her room only to stay by her daughter's side. Dis's blue orbs shot towards her brother, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"I will not lose her, Thorin," She informed him, reaching over to grab Aria's clamy hand giving it a tight squeeze and wiping the forming sweat from her forehead with a cloth. Aria's breath coming out in sharp wheezes is what had Dis more worried. There had even been times where she had stopped breathing all together, coming near death, but the giants always brought her back. The wounds on her neck had also been sowed and clean constantly by them, showing surprise that the three claw gashes weren't too deep but even so they said she will bear the scares the warg had left.

"Not if we help her," Thorin argued and turned around to the door less frame to see Azura standing there with her head bowed not wanting to intrude, "Right, wolf?"

Azura let out a deep sigh coming in to kneel besides Thorin and catching Dis's gaze, wondering how she had earned the right to speak in their matters, their tribe was completely different from dwarven customs.

"Thorin is right, have faith in her," She said reaching over to the blonde hair dwarf while calling over Aztera. The short brown hair giant came bouncing on her tippy toes, lips pulling into a large smile when Azura offer the Fili, "Take the child for a while, I'm sure the tribe will enjoy Fili's company," Azura stated peeking over to Fili, seeing him smile wide, letting out a squeal of delight. His stubby legs running at full speed out of the hut with a laughing Giant rushing to catch up to him.

Dis let out a deep tired sigh, looking desperately at the giant before her, "Let us wait at least until she's fully healed," She relented turning away from both dwarf and giant in feeling Aria stir. Her wheezing coming loudly when different colored eyes slowly open and trying to blink away the blurriness. Her clammy hand reaching up to her neck, feeling the same burning sensation ripple through. Aria looked over around seeing the tall being that loomed over her with a smile on her lips.

"I'm glad to see you're awake," Azura said reaching over to remove Aria's pale hand from her neck, "Your wounds aren't fully heal yet, so best not touch them"

Aria stare wide eye at the giant helping her sit up on the pile of furs with gentle hands. Dis gently pushed Azura aside reaching over to cup Aria's cheek, tears welling up in her blue eyes as she leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together. Aria reach out a shaking hand, brushing the back of her fingers against her mother's cheek and taking long deep breaths, wincing slightly in feeling the skin on her throat tingle and burn. Her gaze turning to scan the small hut, searching for a dwarf.

"…_**Ma**_…_**Did Kildin**_…" Aria gasped out pulling away from her mother caresses.

"Don't speak it will only make it worst," Dis rushed out patting her daughters cheek lovingly, "I'll bring you some soup, something warm," She continue, ignoring Aria's question. The elleth turned to give Azura a confuse look before glancing toward the tired looking Thorin in question.

"…_**Uncle**_…"

Thorin glanced at Azura pushing her forward, "This is Azura, She can shift form"

Azura scoffed at the dwarf's tactics yet trudging kneeled besides Aria, "You have a strong spirt, young one, it reliefs my heart to see you well, now"

XXXXXX_**~Three Weeks Later~**_XXXXXXXX

"Your wound is healing," Azura piped in with a small smile seeing Aria shoot her a narrowed gaze. It has been three weeks now since she had woken and learning everything about the giants as well as knowing that many of Azura's people wished for her to leave, yet many seemed to adore Ori, Fili and Kili. Sometimes she could hear them speak of the three dwarves with much affection. Ezin came by regularly cleaning her wounds that no longer bleed or ripped open.

"I think it's safe for you to speak,...but slowly," Azura warned in seeing Aria open her mouth only to close it and shoot her a frustrated look.

"_**Where's**_…_**Kild**_…_**in**_," Aria croaked out watching intently on how Azuras movements stiffen.

"Ari!" A small voice called out in glee making Azura snap her attention to the small blonde dwarf and glare at Jazi dangerously. The only person that had wanted to tell Aria of Kildin's fate the minute she had awoken. Azura rushed forward taking Fili into her arms and headed towards the other giant making Fili give out protest and loud sobs.

"_**Let**_…_**him**_," Aria said looking up towards both of them feeling the warm tears rolled down her cheek. Azura slowly let the dwarf go seeing the elleth wrap her arms around him drawing him close to her chest, she could hear the soft sniffles escape from her. Fili reached over to Aria's loose hair tugging on it until her forehead rested against his.

"Fili, come play with Jazi, I need to speak with your sister," Azura called out walking towards them.

"She knows, Azura," Jazi said looking over at Azura.

"_**Fili**_…" Aria whispered softly trying to hold back sobs.

"Da has left to Mandos," The small dwarf replied, "I didn't want him to leave though, Ari, Why did he leave?" Fili croaked out his blue eyes watering, soft sniffles slowly turned to loud sobs. Aria closed her eyes a stabbing pain throbbing in her heart as her whole body shook, uneven breathing coming in wheezing gasps. She had known he had not made it, she had remember clearly how Kildin was struck down by an orc, though she had hope that maybe just maybe he had survived.

"You must remain calm," Azura instructed coming besides them. Aria slowly opened her eyes turning her gaze to the giant giving her a look of despair. Thoughts about her mothers pain, how Fili and Kili were now left with no father because she hadn't been strong enough to protect him. The drowning feeling consumed Aria, the sharp pain digging its way through her heart.

"Aria?" Azura called out but received no respond. Her heart filled with sorrow and grief, "It wasn't your fault, Aria, It's not your fault," Azura reassured.

**~A Hundred and Four Years After Smaug~**

"Come Aria, it will be good to go for a walk," Dis encourage seeing the gray wolf circle around the elleth nudging her with its wet nose to get her to walk, "I'm sure Fili and Ori will love to go"

Fili ran happily to his sister taking her hand, pulling her along towards the path with a timid Ori following behind. They walked down the mountain side making their way into the Wild Forest. The rays of the sun streaming in-between tree branches, the calm breeze carrying the fresh scent of pine as the birds chirp loudly. Aria watched her brother skip ahead with Ori. The wolf besides her attempting to catch her attention by nudging her with its wet nose, but Aria ignored the wolf until the cracking and popping of bones made her turn to see a giant with a frustrated look. The giants weren't supposed to know about about her gifts, Thorin had said not to tell them.

"Will you not speak with me?" The giant questioned softly. Aria had learned that Azura's pack had tempted the orcs the day Kildin died, that they had decided to leave them as bait, "Aria," Azura whispered desperately, "If I could turn back time-"

"_**But you can't, what is done is done, nothing can change the past,"**_ Aria stated interrupting the giant giving her a hard stare knowing the giant was having some difficultly in understanding her, _**"Would you have ever told me?"**_

"Told you?," Azura asked scrunching her brows together feeling frustrate in not being able to understand her completely without having her brothers translate very word. Aria had taught her a few words over the years when she kept visiting them, but still had trouble following a conversation. Azura opened her mouth to speak only to close it, breaking her gaze from the elleth, "I don't know…"

Aria scoffed in hearing the words, turning away and looking ahead of the path searching for the small dwarves only to find nothing. Aria quickly stood her full height in panic, scanning the area and opening her mind letting all the thoughts wash over her while reaching out with her hand to touch the rough tree bark, "_**Fili! Ori**_!" She yelled out while forcing herself to See. The panic rising within her as she quickly moved through the path, touching the rough barks of the trees or the wet leaves of the bushes. When she finally found both dwarves thoughts seeing the images of a running river and an Orc made Aria halted in her movements.

"Aria?" Azura called putting a slim hand on her friends shoulder, but Aria rushed off running at full speed, jumping over and under fallen trees. Her mind racing with many thoughts, her heart beating rapidly. The bottom of her brown dress ripping against the bushes.

"_**Fili! Ori,"**_She called out bursting out of the forest and launching herself on the back of the first orc she saw, slipping her arm around it's neck and squeezing it tightly making it thrashed around which only made tighten her hold.

The orc clumsily rammed her into a tree forcing her to release it, she quickly stood, crouching low and taking side steps towards the dwarves huddle on the ground. The orc launched forward, swinging its axe only to have Aria stop it mid swing and using the orcs own weapon against him. She embed it on its shoulder with much fury. Its painful cries ringing out, black blood gushing and splattering on Aria's clothes. The orc reached out its disgusting hand, trying to grab at her, but Aria reached over grabbing its windpipe and squeezed tightly. Her other hand grabbing the side of its head to slide a thumb over it's right eye slowly adding pressure and ignoring its cries of pain until the eye was destroyed, along with it, its windpipe. The orc slumped to ground, thrashing around as it hands reached up to its throat showing signs that it couldn't breathe. Aria reached over taking its head in her hands seeing it's wide eyes look at her in fear, "_**You who've killed countless and yet you are afraid of death," **_She stated tilting her head to the side_**, **_anger taking a hold of her,_** "One who delivers death shouldn't fear it but embrace it," **_she then quickly snapped its neck seeing the body slump on the ground.

"Ari?" Fili called out to his sister watching her come towards them in worry taking both of them into her arms, squeezing tightly. When distorted sounds reached their ears Aria released the dwarves, placing them behind her, seeing a pack of dishevel orcs run towards them, raising their weapons high in the air. Aria reached behind her to grab her blades only to find nothing, remembering then she had left her weapons at home. Her different color eyes looked over at the dwarves who clung to her leg in fear as she cursed at herself.

_**"Stay behind me,"**_ She order, keeping an eye on the eight Orcs that still ran towards them. When a group of wolves burst out of the forest without warning, taking down the orcs with much ease. Azura came towards the elleth, seeing her dishevel appearance that made her give a small snort, shaking her head as the rest of the pack walked over to both Fili and Ori, nudging them with their wet noses and licking at their cheeks. Jazi lowering herself enough for Fili to climb on top with anticipation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can teach her Thorin!," Azura exclaimed with a large smile, showing pearl white teeth. Thorin only narrowed his eyes at the excited giant in front of him in question and uncertainty.

"Your people don't like her," Thorin deadpanned crossing his arm across his chest giving Dis a side glance and seeing a wide smile on her lips from hearing Azura's words, "She won't agree either especial with the recent events," He said turning around to leave making the giant's smile vanish. Dis quickly jumped out of the chair to run after her brother. "Thorin!" She called out, reaching to grab the dwarfs hand and stopping him. Azura came to kneel in front of the male dwarf looking down at him with gleaming eyes. Thorin released a deep sigh and turned to face them.

"I will talk with my people," Azura stated making him looked up at electric blue eyes, seeing her sliver-gray braids with beads and feathers, "It's worth a try, is it not?"

"Please, brother," Dis pleaded, placing her hand on his cheek, "You know very well she has not been the same since Kildin's death, this can help her with all the heartache she carries"

Throin looked between both she-dwarf and giant, taking a deep breath, "You will need to speak with your tribe first then convince her"

Thorin looked at Azura before glancing to his sister seeing her nod in agreement as he reached up to cover her hand with his, "...Then she will be in your hands Azura"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Sa! Ope_ is not _'aw_ of us!" Jazi gritted out narrowing her eyes at Azura from across the the fireplace, "Our ways aren't taught to outsiders"

The flames flicker wildly, the light cracking of the wood filling the air as the rest of the giants shifted not knowing where their opinions lay on the matter, except for Jazi, Azura's second. Azura shook her head before standing on her feet turning to see every giant. The cool air breezing by slowly caressing the leaves of the trees, night had come covering the land in darkness to let the stars shine brightly.

"She but a little one," Azura argued, "I have seen her in her village, she is lost in her own home"

"That is not our concern Azura, Her people are the dwarves not us, let them handle it," Jazi snapped looking at the other giants.

"Our dealings with the dwarves should have ended when the girl left our village," Izara spoke softly, honey green eyes shifting to Jazi before flickering to Azura, "Why have you continue to visit her over the years? You of all people who who has the duty as leader to keep us safe?"

"She is different, a strong spirt like hers must be guided, She is a good person"

"Yet not of our people, Azura," Ezin piped in standing catching her friend's gaze, "I understand the need you have to help, but I have no urge nor am I bound by guilt to do the same"

"Do you not wish to train her, then," Azura asked looking around at the huddle group seeing them all stand tall hearing them whisper.

"Outsiders are meant to be Outsiders," Kaziri said making many giants agree, "We do not know her, like you do, we do not trust her, like you do"

"We know nothing of the dwarves nor of this girl," Izara interjected.

"_Nitam!"_ Azura yelled making everyone go silent, "All who wish to train her, _mllet,__" _she asked looking around once more. All the giants gave a quick shake of their heads whispering words of disagreement before leaving, Azura looked desperately at honey greens eyes the only one left, "Izara?"

"We know nothing of the dwarves nor of this girl, my trust can't be handed to them, I will not share knowledge with her, I reject," Izara said standing tall her light brown hair flowing softly with the wind. She took small steps walking to stand in front of her leader and friend giving a soft smile while reaching over to squeeze Azura's left shoulder, "Maybe with time trust will be gain once we understand them better, since I assume you will still visit her"

**~A hundred and Eight Years After Smaug~**

Aria burst open the door coming into the warm cabin to see it filled with dwarves hearing them laugh and sing along to the music. All of them turning towards her lifting their tankards in the air and shouting welcomes. Dis quickly ran over wrapping her arms around Aria's waist giving her a tight hug before playfully shoving her further inside the cabin. The she-dwarf hurriedly moved to help slide off the travel pack from the elleth shoulders.

"It's about time you come home!" She claimed a frown making its way onto her face, "The boys were getting restless without you here"

Aria smiled down at her mother, brushing her braid over her shoulder feeling the tip touch her knee. Her golden beads still glistening in midnight hair, "And for Mahal sake, what are you wearing? Where are your dresses?" Dis questioned eyeing the fitted tunic and trousers her daughter wore with black boots reaching her knee. Aria smiled at her mother and shrugged her shoulders lightly.

_**"Dresses, trousers, t'is all the same for me,"**_ Aria waved nonchalantly. She had been away camping in the Wild with Azura who would teach her a few things in herbs for healing or at times she would teach her words in her mother tongue. The other giants would come and sit watching her intently throughout the day before turning to leave again. Dis frown deepen, her nose scrunching in distaste to see her daughter in trousers, _**"But I'm home now, aren't I and that's all that matters now,"**_ Aria interjected quickly with a wide smile, kneeling down in front of her mother to give the she-dwarf a kiss on the cheek. Dis smiled in return seeing the change in her daughter feeling grateful to Azura for helping her even when her people refused. When suddenly the elleth got tackle to the ground by two bulky dwarves. Their large wide smiles reaching their eyes that shone with delight.

"What took you so long!" Kili grumble out, peering down at his sister through his large lashes and pouting slightly.

"Kili cried every night," Fili complained looking at his brother with a tired expression, "Couldn't sleep without you tucking him to bed, had me awake through the night"

"Did not!" Kili exclaimed. Aria looked up at her brothers a laugh escaping her lips in hearing them bicker more. She gently pushed both dwarves off in order to sit. Kili moving to sit in between her outstretch legs and resting his back on her chest as Fili moved to sit besides her, laying his head on her arm.

"Aria your back!" A small voice called out. Aria glanced to her side to see round brown eyes, small nose and lips with large tinted red cheeks. His orangy hair cut in a bob as he pressed his writing book to his chest.

_**"Nice to see you Ori,"**_ Aria said softly outstretching a hand to squeeze one of his cheeks hearing him grumble slightly yet didn't swat her hand away.

"Ari, Gloin's bairn was born yesterday!" Kili exclaimed playing with her braid, wrapping it around his head like a crown or putting the tip of it under his nose pretending he had a mustache.

"He was named Gimli," Fili added stretching stubby legs and yawning, "We've been celebrating non-stop"

Aria smile widely looking up at her mother who just smiled, adoring the moment they were all sharing before Gloin's wife called for her help. Aria took a deep breath releasing it slowly content in hearing the loud noises in the cabin, hearing them bounce from wall to wall, echoing. Until the front door slammed open catching Aria's attention to see her uncle with Azura, carrying in two dead bucks as the rest of the giants linger outside the door peering in cautiously.

"Master Thorin has been teaching us how to fight," Ori piped up showing her a wooden sword he carried at his waist.

"Yeah uncle has been teaching us," Kili rushed out letting go of her braid and sitting up turning his upper body towards her, "Though I'm having a hard trouble with the sword," Kili added lowering his gaze to the floor in embarrassment.

"You'll get it soon enough, Kili," Fili assured.

Thorin made his way over to his niece and nephews, Azura stepping besides him.

"_**Uncle,"**_ She greeted softly bowing her head slightly then turned to the giant raising a brow in question, _**"I thought your were going back to your tribe?"**_

"I was but then I saw how hard it was for them carry the bucks, I had to help," Azura replied her gaze turning to Thorin trying to suppress her smile. Aria had taught her much Khuzdul over the years that Azura understood it.

"It is good to finally have you back you've been gone for a long time I thought you were going start living in the Wild," Thorin voiced out standing up straight as he fixed his tunic and cleared his throat.

"_**It is good to be back…Do you think they are ready their just children "**_

"We're not!" All three dwarves shouted slightly offend.

"Okay maybe Kili is, but he doesn't do anything, can't even hold a wooden sword properly," Fili added moving to stand besides his uncle while Kili stuck his tongue out at his brother.

Thorin only smiled shaking his head before heading over to the table where all the male dwarves sat drinking ale and talking loudly. Aria was about to argue more when a dwarf came over throwing an arm around her shoulder and giving her a squeeze.

"Been a long time since I last saw you, ye been away for weeks," The dwarf stated, "Let us drink and celebrate in honor of Golin's babe!" He said loudly raising his tankard of ale in the air receiving shouts of agreement making the elleth roll her eyes.

"_**You master Bofur only you can find any reason to drink until yer drunk," **_Aria rose to her feet, ruffling Kili and Fili's head then reaching to pinch Ori's cheek once more, smiling at the small dwarves in front of her, before turning to Azura, _**"Are they to stay outside the whole time?"**_ Aria asked tilting her head towards the door to the giants that kept peering inside.

Azura smiled showing white perfect teeth a mischievous glint in her electric blue eyes, "Their curiosity is eating away at them"

Aria shook her head and headed outside smiling at the giants who drew back away from her eyeing her like a diseased orc. The warm rays of sunlight shone through the cloudy skies, the scent of fresh spring filled the air. Aria outstretch her arms wide to bask in the little sunlight.

"_**You are all welcome to come inside, though it will be hard to maneuver around the house considering how tall you all are,"**_ Aria called out knowing the frown creeping on their face in being spoken in a tongue they didn't know. Aria glanced sideways seeing them some narrow her eyes at her in question.

"_Op zoplo!" _A giant exclaimed stepping forward crouching low drawing her dagger from behind her. Aria simply raised a brow in responds titling her head to the side lowering her arms and turning around to see the auburn hair giant she had known was named Jazi. Aria reached up to rub at her neck out of habit feeling the rough lines of her scars.

"_Jazi, ftang,"_ Azura called out from the porch, "She offers her home to you"

Some of the giants slowly bowed their heads to Azura before turning to leave, retreating back to their forrest. Jazi put away her dagger bowing her head to Azura before turning to give Aria one last glare before also turning to leave. The rest of them stood looking at her unsure in how to approach until one of them tools cautious steps towards her. The giant long brown hair was tied at the back with small braids that had beads and feathers embed in them. Her honey-green eyes swirling with unsaid questions before taking a few steps forward. Aria took a fews steps back in caution brows notching in a scrunch of confusion seeing the giant draw a deep breath.

"_Oe tse'a nawm tsamsiyu mi nga, Oe mllet,"_ She said reaching up to remove a gray and black feather from the end of one her braids. Aria drew back in seeing her move closer but Azura's demand her to stand still in place. The elleth eyes followed the giants hand that tucked the feather behind her ear giving the silent signal for all of them to follow her actions. The elleth stood in place while they place beads or feathers in her hair murmuring words in their tongue and contuie to touch a part of her body.

"_**Azura?"**_ Aria called out in question still unmoving afraid that if she did she would scare them, _**"What are they doing?"**_

"Their welcoming you"

**~A hundred and Fourteen Years After Smaug~**

"Elves aren't our friends, but our enemies, never forget that," Thorin lectured the dwarves, who nodded their head vigorously in agreement, "Traitors to no end," He went on glancing at the dwarves that sat on the porch attentive to his every word.

"Ari too?" Ori asked with confusion and hurt laced in his words clutching his book close to his chest turning to Azura, who shook her head.

"No Ori…She isn't-"

"Yeah uncle how does that work, when Ari is one of them?" Fili accused looking over to his brother seeing him scrunch his brows together,

"Does that mean you hate Ari as well, uncle?" Kili asked in surprise.

"I like Ari," The smallest dwarf in the group stated looking over at Kili, "…does it also mean I can't play orcs and dwarves with her"

"Yes Gimil you can," Thorin interjected before Kili could answer knowing the dwarf would say the opposite in order to keep his sister attention all to himself. All the dwarves turned to look at him waiting patiently for him to explain the difference. When the loud voices reached his ears making him turn over toward the slope of the mountain to see the small group of giants carrying a buck and walking with the elleth who once again had feathers in her hair making Thorin frown.

"_Siltsan taron srak?"_ Azura asked making way to greet them but stop when another group of giants came into view, carrying another buck, "Jazi?" Azura questioned raising her brow while scanning at the rest of the giants.

Jazi looked at Azura holding her gaze before turning to look at Aria walk over to the dwarves with a wide smile clearing her throat, "She has much to learn,"

"Yes much, but we are taking little steps," Azura said softly smiling slightly at her friend.

"No little steps," Jazi stated standing up straight and clasping her hands behind her back looking at Azura with a straight face, "We do this as we always do, just because she's an outsider doesn't give her special treatments"

Azura titled her head thinking over the words before nodding in agreement, "I have already taught her of herbs and healing, Izara and the others have taken the liberty to show her the way of _tsko swizaw" _

"Yet she still lacks skill"

"Do not let her hear it she will become discourage, it took a while for the others to convince her to even try"

"We don't cuddle our young ones in training Azura that there, is your mistake and reason why she lacks"

Azura frown taking deep breath straightening her stance and narrowing her eyes in suspicion, "Why did you change your mind? You opposed greatly"

Jazi took a deep breath, shoulders relaxing slightly as her gaze flicker back to the elleth in question, _"Po siltsan txe'lan"_

Azura looked to the elleth smiling, "Yes she does"

"Even so, she will be ranked until she is ready"

"But of course"

Jazi nodded her head before reaching up to retrieve one of the feathers that was embed in her braids handing it to Azura, _"Oe mllte"_

**~A Hundred and Twenty-Six Years After Smaug~**

"Focus Aria! Lose it and it will mean your death!" Azura pushed watching over the fight between her and Kaziri. The elleth movements moving smoothly and accurate, showing just how much stronger she had become over the years that she didn't need to use much effort in battle. Her lethal ways and fury in training had earned her the name Zudreki meaning raging dragon. Over the years the giants had taught her everything they knew from herbs in healing to decapitating an enemy flawlessly with or without a weapon. Aria ran forwards sliding between the giant's legs and twisting around to swipe Kaziri legs from underneath to climb on top of her, quickly sliding an index finger across her neck and then pointing it above her heart.

"Show off," Kaziri mutter under her breath. Aria rolled off the giant, a smile of triumph reaching her lips. Azura outstretched a hand towards Kaziri helping her feet and clasping her on the back with a wide smile.

"You did well," She praised before turning to Aria who stood straight hands clasp behind her waiting to hear Azura's finally word, "You have become a great warrior, Zudreki," The Giant stated watching as Kaziri went to stand besides the elleth. Aria bowed her head receiving the compliment, turning to look up at the giant besides her. They giants were two heads taller than the elleth, "I am also pleased to rank you at fifty-three"

Aria splutter out air as she looked at Azura uncertain, "Fifty-three?" She asked in confusion, _**"Azura your placing me last!?"**_

"Second to last since your among us we are now fifty-four, Kaziri is now ranked last, you take her place as she takes your intend one"

"_**Wait Kaziri was fifty-three?"**_ Aria exclaimed feeling embarrassed that Azura had chosen someone so close to the end of the ranking.

"Would you have preferred she had chosen Jazi?" Kaziri questioned stopping looking down at Aria, "It took you at least twenty minutes to take me down and I was ranked fifty-three imagine a fight with Jazi who is ranked second, you my dear friend would have automatically be ranked last"

"Plus no mercy, Zudreki?" Azura added looking at Aria in disappointment.

Aria let out a scoff, glancing up at the giant, _**"Mercy is never shown to an enemy"**_

Azuras frowned reaching out placing her hand on Aria's left shoulder looking down at the elf, blue eyes filled with worry.

"One must always decide whether or not to use the end of the sword," Azura lectured, "It is one thing not to ask for mercy it is another to give it," She went on gently, eyes softening when Aria reluctantly nodded her head.

"_**I will keep that in mind**_," She replied turning around in time to smile at her brothers when Kaziri reached for her hand placing a bracelet around her wrist.

_"__Zudreki nawm tsamsiyu__!, __Oel ngati kameie__"_ Kaziri said bowing her head kissing her middle and index fingers and placing them above her heart, before continuing on.

"_**Azura?**_" Aria question in confusion holding her wrist at eye level to see the bracelet made of beads and small feathers.

"She is showing respect to the one ranked above her, It isn't uncommon to give a gift to a great warrior though"

"_**Sounds like you doubted me," **_Aria huffed looking down at the bracelet brushing her fingers over it.

"Well…,"Aria looked up at Azura with narrowed eyes seeing the mirth glint in her blue eyes, "Though not as bad as Zaxit and Nazet," She went on, gaze turning to both the dwarves besides the elleth.

"Hey were good fighters!," Kili cried out puffing out air.

"Of course you are Nazet and with all that charm you'll stop them dead in their tracks!" Lazel chimed in with a loud laugh making Kili beam in pride, straightening up and puffing his chest in hearing the name the giants had come to call him.

"Azura what does Zaxzit mean?" Fili asked with a slight frown. Azura gave him an amused look. The years they have been calling them by these names Fili had never once asked what it meant until now.

The giant smile widen leaning down slightly as if to whisper the words in his ear, "It means little lion, after a great noble creature that once roam middle earth even before the elves had awoken"

Fili's smile widens causing Aria to smile seeing his blue eyes shine. When Kili's light laughter reached their ears.

"Little, though?" he asked in between laughs. Azura let out a deep sigh reaching down to ruffle Kili's brown locks.

"Do not laugh little one fore yours means reckless one and if you wish to be more precise, reckless fool will be more accurate"

In hearing Azura's words Kili laughter stopped only to be replace by Fili's, who gasped out teases in between.

"_**Do not be mean Fili, you are to make our baby brother cry**_," Aria said looking at the way Kili fold his arms across his chest with a pout upon his lips, "_**Is Uncle still working?**_" Aria asked continuing to look for the said dwarf.

"Yes," Kili said between his pouting lips. Aria felt Azura shift besides her and taking in a deep breath, casting the giant a side glance to see worry in her green eyes. Kili ran towards Ezin when she called the brothers over while Fili linger looking up at his sister. Aria knew Thorin double the amount of work he had by opening a smith shop of his own and having it open all through most of the night knowing he was able to charge more. All the workload had went towards him, the responsibility to put food on the table, providing for the family went to him.

"Ma says to take it easy," Fili whispered giving the elleth concern look, "She worries a lot about you"

Aria smiled down at the dwarf reaching over to ruffle his hair and pinch his cheeks, stretching them slightly causing him to grumble out in protests but still he didn't slap her hands away.

"_**I will, no need for you to worry, my little lion**_"

XXXXX**~Two Days Later~**XXXXXX

The day was cloudy with no winds blowing and the vast forest standing in complete silence. Aria walked briskly through the trees, black bow in hand and tilting her head, straining her hearing to catching the familiar disgusting noises the orcs made. Anger flaring within, making her grip tighten on the bow and clench her jaw eye narrowing dangerously. Orcs sightings in the forest have now been more frequent and almost non-stop.

"Have patience," Jazi's voice ringed in her ears. Aria glance upwards to see the giant looking down at her. Even though the rough start they both had, they had become great friends over the years. Aria gaze shifted to the sliver-gray wolf coming to stand beside them, yellow eyes flickering to the elleth, "There are only three, Azura, we can take them"

The wolf simply let out a soft snort shaking its head narrowing her eyes at the giant before glancing back to where the rest of the wolves sat, waiting orders.

"_**We're just going to let them live? They are orcs, Azura!"**_ Aria interjected, gritting her teeth when Jazi gave a deep sigh ordering the rest of wolves to head back. Aria turned her gaze to the far distance, spotting the orcs who argued with one another. She slowly made way towards them making sure to stay on her toes as she moved behind a tree. Slowly grabbing an arrow and knotting it in, eyes narrowing more in anger as she aimed. Her fingers releasing the arrow when a clear shot present itself, hearing it fly at an incredible speed before lodging itself between the orcs eyes, killing it instantly. The other two orcs moved to leer down at the lifeless body in confusion while they reached for their weapons.

"Aria!" Jazi gritted out in warning when seeing her reach for another arrow. Aria ignored her friend's warning knotting in another arrow only hesitating for a second until a clean shot presented itself before releasing it with much ease. The arrow sizzled past the trees and hitting the orc right in middle of its chest. The last orc jumped slightly in seeing the other orc slump to the ground making it raise his gaze to scan the line of forest trees, changing its mind and making a run for it.

"Let it be, the filth is already running," Jazi called out when Azura's low growling reached her ears. Aria squared her shoulders in hearing Jazi's command, different color eyes never leaving the retreating figure of the deformed orc, "Aria!" she called over once more, seeing the elleth's hard gaze on the orc. Aria turned around to give her friend a determine look.

"_**I will show no mercy to such filthy,"**_ She argued, turning her gaze again to the retreating figure, watching it grow smaller before deciding to go after it.

"Aria!_Ftang__!__Ftang__!"_ Jazi's shouted after the elleth, but Aria ran with speed, staying on her toes and pushing aside the low branches of the trees, sometimes jumping or climbing over them with ease. Azura let out a low growl breaking into a run, the pack following close behind her. Aria could hear the paws of the wolves drum on the ground, their loud breathing coming in huffs as they snapped their jaws and let out growls, coming to run besides her, some even let out a low howl in feeling the thrill of the chase. Aria reached for an arrow knotting it in her bow and firing without stopping, the orc stumbled and fell to the ground. Marking it as her kill. The wolves surrounded the orc baring their teeth and snapping their jaws at it. They watched as the great Zudreki decapitate the orc limb by limb with no hesitation and full of anger. Azura dug her claws in the ground seeing the elleth swift movements.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

She waited for him on the porch, ears twitching when she heard heavy footsteps before the dwarf appeared in the light of the moon.

"Azura?" he called out in a deep gruff voice, coming to stand in front of her seeing how her body shifted with such ease, hearing bones crack and pop until the form of Azura's bare body was left exposed for the dwarf to see. Electric blue eyes filled with worry stared at him as Thorin quickly avert his gaze and gave his back to the giant attempting to give some privacy.

"We came across three orcs today," Azura said noticing on how Thorin's shoulders tense.

"Aria?" he asked in worry, "Fili and Kili," He went on knowing the brothers followed their elder sister everywhere she went, especially when her destination was to the giants village.

"Zaxzit and Nazet weren't with us, but I'm worried about Aria," She expressed brows scrunching when she remember how she finished the last orc.

"What about Aria?"

"I'm afraid she's losing herself, Thorin, the orcs weren't a threat, we could have gone by without being notice but she refused," She explained, brows furrowing even more in trying to find a reason within Aria's actions.

Thorin scoffed folding his arms across his chest, "I'm surprised you let orcs live with each one left alive the chances it will kill, doubles"

Azura let out a low growl reaching forward to turn around the prideful and most stubborn dwarf she had met, scooting over on the porch's edge and looking down at him in frustration.

"We do not take unnecessary risk, what if the three orcs have had others nearby, What about if Zaxzit and Nazet were with her? What then Thorin?, You almost lost her once, are you willing to risk her life again!," Azura exclaimed out in frustration, eyes shining with worry and anger, "She listens only to you, you must guide her back"

"But Fili and Kili weren't with her and she wasn't alone, your worrying over nothing, she killed orcs that's all, you know the hatred she holds for them," The dwarf replied.

"Stop babying her Thorin, I know she still feels their loses, but it is time her to stop feeling sorry for herself and leave it behind," Azura reasoned watching the dwarf with intense eyes, "I did not make her strong just so she can turn to the darkness in her heart"

Thorin let out a sigh, knowing Azura was right, "I'll see when I can talk to her if not I'll have Dis speak with her," He responded turning around to grab his bag from the ground and hoist it on his shoulder with a 'hmph,' groaning in feeling his aching body scream out in protest.

"It has to be you Thorin," Azura drawled out, eyeing the dwarf before sighing, "Your taking on more than you can handle, master dwarf"

"I must or else how will I support this family," Thorin counter looking up to catch the electric blue hues.

"I can help you, you need only to ask," Azura whispered out making the dwarf sigh once more. It was common now that Azura has offered to help Thorin support the family but the stubborn dwarf had refused each and every time and tonight wouldn't be any different. The family counted on Thorin, yet Dis started working as a healer in order to help and Azura had offer to show the she-dwarf the many herbs they use in medicine.

"I need no help, wolf," Thorin assured, eyes averting to ground once he was aware of Azura's bare body. He cleared his throat and turned to give her his back. The wolf gave a light chuckle, the porch creaking when Azura moved to stand. Her full height towering greatly over the dwarf.

"I assure you I don't mind your eyes, Thorin, I've told you many times," Azura stated coming to stand behind him and slip her hand over his left shoulder. Thorin grumbled incoherent words before clearing his throat. Azura let out another small chuckle and hunched down to rest her chin on his right shoulder, whispering in his ear, "I just wish you would let me help you with your worries"

Azura rubbed her cheek against his bread feeling the slight burn before pressing a soft kiss and stepping back. Her body shifting, the pop and cracking of bones reaching Thorin ears as a massive gray wolf came to stand before him, surpassing his height, yellow eyes staring at him intently. He slowly reached a hand out threading his fingers through soft fur, the wolf leaning more into his touch. He gave Azura a small smile, retreating his hand and leaning in slightly forward, seeing the wolf's pupils dilate. A low whine echoing in his ears.

"Goodnight, Azura," He said, moving aside and heading up the steps of the porch. He glanced back to catch yellow eyes filled with something he couldn't described and watching Azura turn around, breaking into a run towards the Wild forest.

* * *

"_Oe Omum" -_I Know

"_Sa! Ope_ is not _'aw_ of us!" - Sa is used like a 'urgh', She is not one of us

"_Nitam!"_ \- Enough

All who wish to train her, _mllet."__ -_agree

"_Op zoplo!"_ \- She insults

"_Jazi, Ftang"_ \- Jazi, Stop

"_Oe tse'a nawm tsamsiyu mi nga, oe mllet"_ -I see a great (or noble) warrior in you, I agree

"_Slitsan taron srak?"_\- Good Hunt?

"…_tsko swizaw"_\- bow and arrow

"_Po siltsan txe'lan"_\- She has a good heart

"_Oe mllet"_ -I agree

"_Zudreki, nawm tsamsiyu__!_\- Zudreki, the great warrior

_Oel ngati kameie_\- i see you (in the flim it means a way of understanding of someone, It can also be a greeting)im using it both ways and also when she kisses her fingers and places them on top of her heart its a sign of respect

remember these na'vi phrases aren't completely correct, i just want you guys to get the feel that they speak in a different language.

Hope you guys enjoyed and tell me what you guys think, I love to hear your opinions or suggestions in what I can do. iagain I don't know when I will updated my classes are taking my entire time I swear its kind of annoying, but I post updates on the up coming chapters in my profile. The next chapter is almost done just need to write the last few years before the quest and go back to re-edit.

**Guest:** the one who asked about her developing her gifts, She learns how to handle and use them but as you can see in this chapter she hardly uses them on a regular basis sometimes even prefer not to use them when its not necessary.

HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER! my longest chapter 18,000 words!


	4. The last years After Smaug, Part Three

'Thoughts'

_**"Dwarfish"**_

_"Elvish"_

"Common"

"_Na'vi"_

**Thank You **all who favorite/follow the story it means a lot makes me smile every time i get an alert on my phone so thanks!

and of course **THANK VERY MUCH** to this who reviewed I truly love to hear what you guys think so THANK YOU :) :

_**Mchap1154, **_**Gurlygenes**, **Vargas93,** **Lady Syndra, CelestiaSakura **_(love your username ^^)_**, ZabuzasGirl, FleurSuoh, PureAngelEyes, Ireth, , Guest**

**Ireth: **ah yeah I want to extend over to some of the events of the Lord of Rings not just the Hobbit but with the changing of the sorry i'm not too sure now. I had it all planned out but going back and changing the whole story I kind of left with having somethings planned out and making some of it up as I go if you know what i mean.

_Thanks guys i really love hearing from it makes my day and also knowing that u guys are enjoying the story so far it gives me the motivation to keep writing :)_

* * *

_**~One hundred and Thirty-Six Years After Smaug~**_

"She worries about you," Dis whispered out to Thorin who stood over Aria's sleeping form in one of the kitchen chairs. Her head lying on folded arms. Plates full of food had been set nicely on the table with a tankard of ale and white candles that had been long burned out.

"Every since I told her to put away her weapons all she does is worry," He whispered sliding in the chair next to the elleth. Dis let out a small sigh as she laid a blanket over Aria shoulders making her stir slightly.

"The giant trained her well made her strong," Dis replied making way to sit in the chair across from her daughter, "It is what got through to her"

Dis smile when Thorin gently shook Aria wake hearing mumbles and protest of 'he won't be long' before different color eyes slowly opened. Aria looked around in a haze, rubbing the sleep from her eyes to see Thorin sitting at the kitchen table eating the food on the plate.

**"Wait the food is probably cold by now!"** She exclaimed fully awake, extending a hand out to take the plate from Thorin who just lightly batted her hand away.

"Then it's best to eat it now before it gets any colder and loses its taste," He stated without looking up, "If it had any taste to begin with," he mumbled under his breath taking another bite. Aria ducked her head in embarrassment knowing it was the truth. She had tried to hone her cooking skills though as much as she tried, she couldn't come close to her mother's cooking. It was safer for everyone that she sticks to hunting the meal than cooking it. Aria gladly oblige in having the opportunity to roam around the Wild on hours on end with the giants.

"Thorin!" Dis scolded a crossing her arms against her chest frowning in disapproval, "She actually did better this time"

_**"T'is fine Ma, Uncle meant no harm, surely he wanted me to know so I can try harder next time,"**_ Aria intervened giving both dwarves a smile while she played with her thumbs nervously bitting her bottom lip.

"What do you wish to talk about Aria?" Thorin asked casting the elleth a side glancing.

"_**I…,"**_ She started turning towards her uncle, taking a deep breath, _**"I want to tell Azur-"**_

"No," Thorin interjected in a harsh tone, pushing the plate away from him reaching from the tankard and taking a big gulp from if before setting it down again. Aria straighten her back and lowered her gaze swallowing the forming knot from her throat. Her gaze flickering up to her mother for support. Dis gave a small nod as she cleared her throat turning to Thorin.

"Thorin, the giants have been nothing but our friends for years now, don't you think they have earned our trust?" Dis asked scooting back in her chair raising her chin in the air in confidence, leaning her elbows on the chairs arms.

"We agreed to tell no one and that is how its going to stay"

"_**Please uncle I can assure you they won't say a wor-"**_

"The answer is no!" Thorin yelled out abruptly standing making the elleth jump at the sudden burst. Aria lowered her gaze panic swirling within her. Her hands curling into a tight fist until she felt her nails digging into her palms.

"Thorin!" Dis called out in surprise.

"_**O-of course…uncle,"**_ Aria breath out tensing when she felt his heavy hand on her shoulder. Much has changed…many have changed these pass years. Thorin was no exception.

"They aren't to know," He reminded her.

_**~One hundred and forty-three Years after smug~**_

"Its seems Kili has found a weapon he can master," Azura stated looking down at the dwarf besides her seeing him scowl in disapproval, "He has even crafted the bow all on his own," She went on trying to impress the dwarf of his nephews achievements instead only his scowl deepen.

"A weapon of the elves," He stated bluntly seeing the giants instruct Kili on his posture getting him used to fire on moving objects. Azura frowned crouching down to the dwarf's level with thinking of way's to approach the matter knowing his temper now of days had a short fuse.

"Yet Aria uses it?" She question with caution, Thorin's hard cold gaze turned towards her as he scoffed, "Aria only uses it to hunt, Her weapons are the twin blades"

Azura let out a sigh, thinking of a way to change Thorin's view, "…We use the bow, he is learning from us, he is picking up our weapon," She argued softly, electric blue eyes searching in deep blue, "Your hatred for the elves is not a healthy one, forgiveness-"

"Enough Azura!" Thorin exclaimed loudly, catching the attention of the whole village. Azura eyes flashed yellow as she bared her teeth to the dwarf who stood there with an unimpressed look, having being used to the change, "I will never forget what they did much less forgive"

"What good does this hatred for elves do you?"

"So I won't make the same mistake twice"

Throin turned to the commotion of the group of giants and a elleth walked into the village carrying a boar. Thorin inclined his head towards the elleth when she looked at him offering a smile before walking over to her brothers and helping Kili with the bow.

_"Saa! Nì'ul kame tskxe,_" Azura snarled at the Thorin making his eyes flicker back to electric eyes swirling in anger knowing by the tone of her voice that she had just insulted him. Jazi came quickly to the glaring couple crouching low to their level a worry expression etched on her features.

"What is wrong," Thorin asked ignoring Azura's death glare.

"We spotted a group of men within the forest while on our hunt," She stated glancing up at Azura when she rose to her full height.

"What were they doing? Are they close? How many? Not in the years living here have they set foot here," Azura exclaimed, "Did they see you?"

"We hid from them, yet they still roam the Wild," Jazi answered glancing towards Thorin seeing the dwarf knot his eyebrows in confusion.

_"Saa,_ First the Orcs now the race of Man enter our forest," Azura exclaimed loudly, gathering the tribes attention.

"Times are changing Azura, you will need to figure out what to do," Thorin revealed looking into Jazi gray hues

Azura looked around the tribe seeing them all gather around her as Aria came towards them with her brothers trailing behind, "We hunt no more"

_**"Azura!?"**_Aria called out in disbelief, _**"What about the orcs that have roam the forest?"**_

"They are no concern of ours," Azura explained turning away from the elleth to see every single giant in the eye.

_**"Azura you can't just hide-"**_

"Aria!" Thorin interrupted, giving his niece a stern look, "It is her decision"

"We stay within the village, if it is one thing we need to fear its the race of Man"

_**~One Hundred and Forty- Five After Smaug~**_

"Thorin!" A shout came halting the elleth and the dwarf who had been in deep conversation. There before them stood a dwarf his face painted in bright colors while wearing a dress that was falling of from the dwarf's figure. Aria whistle lowly a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"_**Master Guther ye are looking sharp,"**_ Aria called out only to see the dwarf scrunch his brow further in anger.

"Your nephews are at it again Thorin!," He growled out stalking towards them with much anger that Aria had thought he would burst into flames. His index pointing at the dwarf as cheeks turned to a deep red.

"_**I think ye is looking rather dashing,"**_ Aria interjected earning a glare from both Thorin and Guther.

"Aria," Thorin warned lowly. Aria gaze flicker to him seeing the serious expression her uncle gave her. She cleared her throat lowering gaze to the ground, mirth disappearing from her eyes as she mumble an apology. Thorin stood from the porch stairs he had been sitting at looking at Guther in an apologetic manner, "Where are they?"

"I don't know," He replied rubbing his face with the sleeves of the pink dress, "I was asleep when I awoke like this," He exclaimed as she-dwarves and giants pass by suppressing giggles. Thorin let out a deep sigh reaching up to rub his temples grumbling under his breath when a loud screams were heard throughout the mountain. Aria let out a deep sigh resting her head on her hand. Giants came running coughing and taking deep breaths that had Thorin walking towards them asking what had happen when he he caught the foul oder filtering off them that he took a few steps back scrunching his nose in distaste. Aria quickly stood covering her nose with her hand calling out to Jazi who just mumble under her breath about two particular dwarf brothers making the elleth groan. It had been more common for the brothers to run around pulling pranks and causing mischief, Aria had been more than thankful that the brothers weren't able to convince Ori to join their recklessness, although they did at times mange to drag Gimli with them. That's when Aria heard them laughing and snorting as they made their way towards them only to meet with a furious Thorin.

"Thorin," they squeaked out choking the laugh down and seeing the giants and Guther throw glares at them. The silence that fell was worst when Thorin took a deep calm breath. His deep blue eyes turning sharply towards the blonde who visibly flinched.

"Is this how ye supposed to act?" He growled out lowly raising a brow, "How many times have I told you two to stop with nonsense!"

"But we were just having some fun!" Kili interjected loudly.

"Enough!" Thorin exclaimed narrowing his eyes dangerously making Kili shrink back looking up at his uncle with wide watery eyes and a small pout. Thorin turned away, looking towards the elleth and motioning her to her brothers. Aria glared at her brothers.

_**"Thorin,"**_ Aria acknowlege knowing her uncle was being leant in having her deal with them. She watched as he slightly paused in hearing her call his name something that we he was still no completely used to. Even the brothers had stopped calling him uncle.

"I day better days when you both were children," Jazi growl turning to leave with the other giants leaving with Guther. The brothers turned to their sister looking up at her with a wide smile making the elleth snort in response, reaching over to grab them by the ears drag them over to the front of the cabin.

"_**Can't ye stay of trouble!"**_ She released them reaching over for the four buckets filled of water that earned a permeant spot on the porch to place them in front of them, _**"Come on,"**_ She urged as they began to whine and grumble picking each bucket with each hand, _**"won't count if ye don't raise yer arms,"**_ Aria stated seeing the pain expression her brothers gave her as they slowly raised their arms to the side. The elleth sat back on the porch steps taking a deep breath in frustration, _**"I would have thought ye would have learned the first time Thorin reprimand you two"**_

_**~One Hundred and Forty-Eight Years After Smaug~**_

"Tis fine, I offered my home to you," Thorin said glancing up at the giant who shifted uncomfortably and sighing deeply.

"I will send word to the other tribe to Fangor, I don't want to impose on your people," She replied turning to leave but was stopped when Thorin caught her wrist gently tugging until she kneeled in front of him, seeing him frown and shaking his head.

"Don't bother other people, this mountain is big enough for both," Thorin said glancing around the village to see all the she-dwarfs gather around the giants asking questions and helping them settle in, "My people don't mind"

Azura looked over at her tribe seeing them interact with the dwarves and hearing loud laughter ring in her ears. The race of man have invade their beloved forrest always hunting nearby their village or camping in the forrest for weeks on end that it had set Azura's nerves on edge. That's when Thorin offered her and the tribe to move in with them in the mountain. The tribe were more than excited to move to the Mountain getting the chance to finally interact with the dwarves, yet Azura still worry that the dwarves would turn against the idea of having them invade their home, "Stop worrying, everything will be fine I'm sure our people will learned much from each other, it will soon start to feel like home"

Throin pressed on reaching over to lay his hand on her shoulder giving it a squeeze and offering a smile before turning to leave. Azura watch the dwarf retreat into the cabin smiling softly, standing to turning her gaze to the huddle group of giants and she-dwarves in deep conversation their laughter filling the silence.

"Home…," Azura whispered out in questioned, thinking that maybe this will work out, that no longer will her people have to hide behind trees afraid to be seen by outside eyes.

"_**I hope you will love it here, we can build huts like the ones you had in the wild," **_Aria called out coming to stand besides her friend unable to contain her excitement, _**"Though Jazi tells me there's another tribe in Fangor? Why did ye not tell me?"**_

"_**Because I had no need too,"**_ Azura replied her features contorting having trouble with the pronunciation and fumbling over some words. Aria raised a brow in surprise knowing Azura was now able to speak in her mother tongue and had been teaching the rest of the Giants but Azura at times refuses to speak in it for the fact that she still fumbles over the words.

"_**Well I hope you all stay here with us,"**_ Aria whispered out reaching over to squeeze Azura's hand tightly.

"I could wish for nothing more"

_**~One Hundred and Fifty-Two Years After Smaug~**_

Aria hummed contently feeling her mother brush her fingers through her long locks of midnight hair. The she-dwarf humming the misty mountains song, memories her mother had shown her of the great kingdom. The song that was born in the blue mountains, born of the longing they all held in their hearts to one day step foot in Erebor. Aria watched carefully how Kili and Fili paid close attention to their uncle, seeing how he gripped the sword and swung it in practice. How the giants sat contently around them shouting out encouraging words. Aria let out another sigh as her uncle and the giants taught her brothers how to fight with more than one opponent but it seemed that Kili was having trouble in focusing in more than one. Aria examined with keen eyes at the way her baby brother gripped the sword, the way he swung it, calculating his stance.

"_**It will take a while before he'll be able to grasp the sword,"**_ Aria muttered under her breath causing the she-dwarf to laugh, feeling the rumble vibrate through her chest.

"Just like his father, you know Kildin tried to learn how wield a sword just to impress Thorin, he ended up stabbing his own foot and Thorin never let him live it down," Dis revealed causing the elleth to smile wide remembering the day Kildin came home howling in pain.

_**"Is that why he was limp for the rest of the summer?"**_ She questioned with a light chuckle, _**"He had told me he was shot by an orc's arrow in a fierce battle"**_

The she-dwarf only laughed louder releasing the midnight locks, before regaining composure, thoughts going to the past of dear loved ones.

Aria let out a small laugh the memory of her dear uncle Frerin coming to mind, _**"Uncle Frerin always thought a bow was a brave weapon"**_

"Hmm yes, he did always wished to teach you archery," Dis said watching Jazi help Gimil, going to great lengths in order to teach the red hair dwarf everything she knew.

_**"He began to teach me during the war…"**_ Aria quietly replied, _**"I wanted to learn since uncle Frerin praised the weapon highly**_"

"Yes, my brother was an odd one a dwarf choosing a bow as a weapon, father hadn't been happy when he found out, thats why he made his twin axes in order to appease father"

_**"…You know I still try to See grandfather, but I can not, all I see is darkness" **_Aria whispered lowering her gaze to her folded hands, _**"Do you think he has pass to the golden hall?"**_

The dwarf let out a deep sigh, patting her daughters shoulder when the elleth laid her head on her thigh, "I honesty don't know, all we can hope for is that Mahal is watching over him"

"Ah Aria!" A shout came making the elleth raise her head to see a dwarf stand just little way in front of her. His shoulder raven hair was pulled back with small braids tangle in it. His fine sculpted features and shining emerald eyes looking at her.

_**"Varin,"**_ Aria softly replied bowing her head slightly in greeting, slowly sitting upright and eyeing the small bouquet of flowers in his hands. The dwarf smiled and cleared his throat his eyes flickering between the elleth and the she-dawrf behind her.

"Dis," Varin croaked before coughing in his hand and clearing his throat once more. The she-dwarf let out a laugh causing the dwarf cheeks tint with red.

"Varin, lad how's ye's day been?" Dis asked as she looked over to the group behind him who had stopped their training to look in their direction. Varin mumbled incoherent phrases squeaking when he tried to speak more loudly. Kili quickly rushed over bouncing on him and throwing an arm over Varin's shoulder drawing him close. A wide smile spread crossed the dwarfs lips.

"Varin, you beardless dwarf have ye finally come to ask for my sister's hand," Kili exclaimed making the said dwarf to go even more red as Kili turned to Aria wiggling his brows.

_**"Ma,"**_ Aria called out in slight annoyance.

"Kili," Dis said in a stern voice the young dwarf smile grew wider, "You know it will be arrange only when Varin gets his beard growing more," Dis teased. Aria grumbled under her breath covering her face with her hands.

"Those purple flowers for her?" A another voice interjected making Aria lower her head feeling the heat rise to her ears in recognizing Fili voice.

"If she wanted flowers she could have pick them herself," The elleth let out a groan in hearing the gruff voice, "Here let me see those"

"Those are scentless, young dwarf," A smooth silky voice informed them.

"Ah Azura's right, they grow near the lake, I've seen them, the squirrels use them to hurl when they are sick"

"Hey Varin what kind of flowers are ye trying to give to me sister," Fili's accused.

"Oh come on Fili their not bad looking, how was he suppose to know," Kili defended.

"They-y reminded...me of-f her eye," Varin stutter.

"A flower that makes squirrels hurl reminded you of Zudreki?" Jazi question in disbelief.

_**"Enough,"**_ Aria exclaimed her head snapping up and removing her hands in time to see Fili shove the flowers back at Varin.

"Come back when you have something more deserving to give to my sister," Fili order.

_**"Fili!"**_ Aria scolded as the Varin mumble apologies and bowing repeatedly.

"With this lot and his luck maybe he shouldn't come back," Jazi mutter to Azura.

In hearing the giant Aria let out a loud groan getting up from her spot to glare at all the dwarves and giants.

_**"I believe it was up to me to decide!"**_

_**~One Hundred And Fifty-Five Years After Smaug~**_

Aria watched them closely seeing them all build more huts. The women tending to the many burning fires while keeping the small children at bay. They were settling in the Wild in what used to be the giants village. Aria stepped back hiding once again behind the large tree, safely protected by it casting shadow. They had come to the wild about two weeks ago using the wooden huts that once belong to the giants as their home.

"Do you think they are a threat?" Jazi asked softly staying ways behind where the trees were closer and bushes huddle together to give more cover.

"_**I don't think so,"**_ Aria replied taking some steps back before turning to leave back towards the mountain. Her yellow dress swaying as her ankle boots accumulating mud. Twin axes resting on her lower back the only weapons she carried since putting away her twin swords, _**"Though I must inform Thorin they want a meeting," **_She stated walking through the thick bushes and fallen trees.

"What makes you think they do," Jazi asked walking besides the elleth casting her a confuse look, "They gave no indication and have not sent word," She pressed seeing Aria tense for a brief second.

"_**The race of man living in the middle of the forrest, how long do you think they will survive on their own, plus with the increase of orcs," **_She replied smoothly, _**"They will need allies in order to survive, they will come"**_

"Even if they do, Thorin will not let you attend the meeting"

**XXXXXXLater that DayXXXXXXX**

"You aren't suppose to be here," Izara scolded the elleth seeing her peek through the small window of the tavern. The loud conversations carrying through the air, "Aria," the giant drawled out, reaching over to part the elleth from the window giving her a firm squeeze on the arm.

"_**Aren't ye supposed to be hiding?" **_Aria counter looking up at honey-green eyes, raising a delicate brow in question, _**"Azura had order you-"**_

"To keep an eye on you,"Izara revealed giving Aria an amused look, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips, "Thorin and Azura knew you wouldn't stay still"

"_**Those two are worse than my mother"**_

"Zudreki," She warned lightly dragging Aria away from the tavern, earning a small grunt from said elleth.

"_**I'm no child, Izara,"**_ She growled out in a huff yet did nothing to break free from the giants grip, knowing full well Izara could and would over power her easily, after all she stood ranking at four. Just as she had said a small group of men had come to the mountain asking Thorin for an audience. They have been in the tavern since mid-afternoon and haven't come out. Thorin had told her to stay at home and out of sight while the men where in the village.

"Then best do what you were told"

"_**Fili got to attend, Why couldn't I as well,"**_ She argued frowning slightly, walking briskly next to the giant who had released her arm.

"Fili is your uncle's heir, it makes sense that he was allowed to attend," She informed the elleth shrugging her shoulders continuing on to walk up the steps of the cabin where surely her mother and brother along with some of the giants waited.

Aria let out a loud huff puffing her cheeks with air and stopping in her tracks. When low whispering and loud footsteps reached her ears. Her different colored eyes slowly sweeping around the village before she saw the burning flames of torches. She heard Izara whispered her name with urgency and fear but she simply raised a hand to the giant telling her to stay put as she walked towards the group of men. Their hush whispering diminishing when they spotted her stopping a good distance away. Aria stood there watching them with curious eyes she had never seen a man in person before. She saw one of them stepped forward stretching out one of his hand not wanting to scare her. His light brown shoulder length hair and stubble beard gave him the look of a strong human one with bravery and courage.

"My name is Arathorn," He offered taking a few steps forward before telling the group to stay in place, "Im in search of my father, Arador, he had told me he was to talk to the dwarves"

Aria looked at him eyes narrowing slightly and nodded. The man smiled widely straightening his stance and walking to her. She could see the wonder and curiosity he held when he was close enough that shadows no longer covered her lithe figure or features, "I thought only dwarves lived in the mountain?" He asked in confusion stretching his hand out towards her in greeting. Aria eyes flicker to his hand then to his face reaching over to clasp his hand.

A gasp escaping her lips, her vision clouding as different color eyes became white.

"Aria!" Kili shouted in worry in seeing the man stand close to his sister, running to her side and pushing the man away. Aria could see the vision clearly. The death of Arathorn, seeing the man laying in a pool of his own blood as a small bairn stood before him crying, orcs running towards the small child.

"Aria!"

She heard the shouts making her flinch, white color eyes revealing different color ones. She let out a shaky breath, cold sweat covering her body, electric blue eyes staring at her in worry.

"_**Azura,"**_ She whispered out in confusion, she felt weak and tired that her knees buckled underneath her, leaning all her weight onto the giant, her eye lids becoming heavy with every passing second until sleep claimed her.

"Ori get Thorin!" Azura exclaimed keeping the elleth in her arms seeing Kili argue with the man. Thorin came walking with narrowed eyes, fury glinting. The group of dwarves and men began to argue over what had happen. Arathron turning to Thorin trying desperately to tell the dwarf of the misunderstanding, but saw Throin was ready to explode. Azura shouted for Jazi and Ezin having them step away from the shadows to retrieve the elleth from her arms making the men grow silent, eyes going wide.

"_**Nazet, Zaxit go with your sister,"**_ Azura called out to the brothers who were glaring and cursing the man, Arathron, _**"Now!"**_ She growled out when they refused to let the man out of sight.

"Enough!" Thorin roared loud enough that Azura thought the whole mountain shook, "Fili! Kili! Do as Azura says," He order seeing the brothers grit their teeth but followed after the giants. He turned to Arador with much anger, pointing a finger at him, "Leave Arador, my people need no alliance from the race of men, we gain nothing if I were to agree," Thorin stated straightening his stance puffin his chest with great pride.

"You must reconsider, this situation shouldn't change anything," He demanded eyes flickering to Azura when she came to stand next to the dwarf, greatly towering over both, "…you and your friends…may gain-"

"I can assure you there's nothing to reconsider"

"Thorin, Aria," Azura urged looking down at the dwarf, who nodded and turned to the large dwarf next to him.

"Dwalin, Balin, see that they leave"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Am I not worthy of your trust?" Azura hissed down at the dwarf, eyes narrowed in anger the sting of betrayal fresh in her heart. Thorin merely sat at the wooden chair reading the paper Balin had drop when he came to inform Thorin that they had seen the men out of the mountain. Thorin continue to ignore the wrath of the giant like he has done many times in the pass, he had found, it was better to let her fume out her anger then to challenge her, "Thorin!" She growled out coming to sit in front of him and looking into his deep blue eyes, anger slowly fading away only to be replace by worry, "This gift you spoked of, is it even natural? Does it affect her like this every time?"

Throin took a deep sigh shaking his head, "No, this has never happened before," He revealed eyes flickering to the elleth who laid in the bed across the room. On the ground laid Fili and Kili their soft snoring filled in the silence as the giants sat around watching Ezin tend to the elleth, "No one can know of this Azura"

**XXXXXXX Three Days Later XXXXXXX**

Thorin slammed his hands on the wooden table quickly standing, the scape of the chair resounding in the quite cabin making Aria flinch. His stare was hard and cold making her lower her gaze to the ground bowing her head, breathing coming unsteady.

"_**Thought, I had told you to stay out of sight and not to cause trouble, yet it seems you did the exact opposite!" **_Throin exclaimed narrowing his eyes. Azura gently guide the dwarf to sit in the chair once again asking him to remain calm.

"_**I'm sorry"**_Aria whispered out looking over to Azura and her mother for help.

"Thorin curiosity just got the best of her," Dis reasoned reaching over to squeeze her brothers shoulder, "And like she has told us they didn't do anything to her, she just had a vision"

Aria raised her gaze to her mother in surprise eyes flickering to Azura who sat in front of her in the table staring at her like she was a mystery to be solved.

"She knows," Thorin answered her unasked questioned, "Don't you Azura"

Azura nodded her head shifting slightly, the beads of her leather top making noise, sliver-grey hair braided into one long braid.

"It is hard to believe, is it because of your elven blood," She asked placing her elbow on the table "I've heard only certain elves possess such gift the day the are born"

"_**I don't know, My gifts came at different times and I don't know of my birth parents"**_

"Gifts?" Azura asked in confusion hearing Thorin grunt. Aria looked at her uncle with uncertainty before turning back to Azura and nodded.

"_**Apart from my foresight, I can Read your mind and see memories, I can in a way heal, take whatever it is your feeling and take it as my own,"**_ Aria revealed slowly reaching out a hand to the giant beckoning her to take it. Azura cautiously took her hand, _**"I won't hurt you, my friend,"**_ Aria stated seeing Azura's eyes briefly glow bright yellow. An occurrence that happens when the wolf is feeling cornered. Aria took a deep breath and slowly black veins appeared on her arms snaking their way upwards taking in all the mix feelings the giant was having. When Aria released her hand the giant saw how the black veins disappeared. Azura let out a small sigh of relief feeling like all the weight on her shoulders had been lifted, no longer were her emotions weighing at her heart. She looked at Aria eyes, the grey-blue and violet, such strange combination yet they held such beauty and mystery. Azura shifted in her seat leaning over the table and slowly placing her hand over the elleth's grey-blue eye.

"_**Azura?" **_Aria called out seeing the giant tilt her heard side ways in deep thought and looking at her violet eye with much focus.

Azura lowered her hand retreating slowly back, electric blue eyes never leaving the elleth, confusion spreading across her features.

"And you…are of the race of elves?"

**XXXXXX A Week Later XXXXXXXX**

"We will get in trouble if Thorin finds out," Fili huffed, following after his sister and brother through the forest seeing them talk calmly.

"_**Then you should have stayed,"**_ Aria pointed out casting a side glance back at her brother seeing him scan the tree lines in worry, _**"We'll find him and you'll tell'm what I Saw, then we'll leave"**_

"Yeah Fee, stop worrying to much," Kili exclaimed throwing an arm around Fili's shoulder and drawing him close, offering him wide smile, "When did you becomes such a bore"

Fili gave his brother a look of disbelief, "Anything involving you, only Mahal know's what trouble you'll get into and I'm not about to let you drag our sister into trouble with Thorin," he stated running after Aria and pulling Kili along who just rolled his eyes, "Besides Thorin said to leave it alone," He insisted looking up at his sister worry etched deep in his features. Aria looked down at her brother, eyes softening when she offered a smile.

"_**He won't know," **_Was all she offered. They reached the outskirts of the village seeing most of the women walked about with children running in all directions, their laughter echoing throughout the forrest. Her eyes scanning the area spotting the man by the fireplace alone.

"_**There he is,"**_ She whispered to her brothers who proceeded to peek out from behind the tree they were hiding behind, _**"He is to die by an orcs arrow leaving his child at their mercy"**_

Aria carefully stepped from out of the tree taking slow steps, telling her brothers to stay behind her when the women took notice of them, ordering the children to go home. She watched how Arathorn scrunched his brow in confusion when his eyes settled on them and make his way towards them.

"What are you doing here?" He called out stopping some way from them his hand resting on the hilt of his sword.

"_**Fili," **_Aria urged holding a hand out in attempt to placate the man from drawing his sword and coming closer.

"We only want to rely a message to you," Fili explained peeking his head from behind his sister. Arathorn narrowed his eyes before nodding for him to continue, yet didn't remove his hand from the handle of his sword, "…Death will come to you by an orc's arrow leaving your bairn to the same fate," Fili stammered remembering what his sister had said. Fili watched as Arathorn blue eyes going furl his grip tightening on the handle. Then with out warning he launched towards them anger flashing in his eyes. Aria pushed her brothers back and drew one of her axe to stop him. She grabbed a hold of his wrist digging her nails in enough to hear him cry, red warm liquid spilling, before sweeping her left leg under him causing him to fall hard on the ground. The elleth quickly pointed her axe at him, clenching her jaw in anger.

"I wouldn't move if I was you," Kili warned stepping besides his sister to look down at Arathorn.

"We only came to warn you nothing more," Fili interjected moving Aria's axe from Arathorn's face and pushing her and Kili back, "What you do with information is up to you," Fili finished reaching over to grab Aria's free hand and pull her away while she reached over to Kili grabbing the collar of his tunic pulling him along. Arathorn sat up looking at them retreat into the tree line, confusion washing over him.

"I have no son!" He yelled after them but by then Fili had guided them back into the safety of the trees and thick bushes.

"Get in and get out, you always make it sound so simply," Filli mutter under his breath causing the elleth to laugh.

"_**I at least don't get caught, unlike you two, don't you remember how many times I had to save from Uncle"**_

Kili scowled up at his sister huffing as she released him, "Save us!?" He accused with disbelief, "You were the one to punish us!"

Fili rolled his eyes at his brother, sighing deeply, "Of course she was, you think if uncle would have done the punishing we would have gotten off that easy?"

Aria reached over pinching Kili's cheeks hearing grumble out a protest, _**"In a way he's showing you two mercy, by having me do it"**_

_**~One Hundred and Sixty-Four Years After Smaug~**_

Breath. Just breath. Aria thought to herself as she ran through the thick forest, uncaring of the loud crunches her feet made or the stinging sensation of the scratches the lower branches left on her hands and cheeks. She had to make it in time, yet she couldn't understand why it had taken this long, her visions never extend beyond a week yet this one took nine years.

Instinct took over when loud screams reached her ears reaching behind her to draw twin axes, stepping out of the line of trees in time to behead an orc saving the small bairn. She swung her axes blocking the countless of swords that aimed at her and the bairn. Her movements were quick and precise as her axes embedded themselves in every single orc while making sure she stayed close to the wailing bairn who only made the elleth more on edge. Aria took a deep breath swinging her axe in the head of the last orc seeing black blood spill making her scrunch her nose in distaste. The elleth quickly tucked the axes behind turning to the still wailing bairn realizing he was standing in front of Arathorn's body.

"…Ada…"

Aria took a shaky breath clearing her throat before kneeling besides the child pulling him into her arms, hugging him tightly and softly rubbing his back. She felt his short thin arms wrapped around her neck and bury his face in the nook of her neck cries muffling into soft hiccups.

"Aria!" a shout came making the elleth stand in one swift movement to see Fili bent over on his knees trying to catch his breath.

"_**Fili? What are you doing here, you were suppose to go home,"**_ Aria scolded shifting the child in her arms.

"I should be tell you the something, Thorin said to stay out of it no matter what yet here you are once again," Fili counter harshly narrowing his eyes in disapproval. Aria huffed, scowling at her brother mumbling under her breath. Her gaze flickering to Arathron's body, seeing the blood pool around him, the arrows still embed in his chest, "This was your vision?"

"_**Yes"**_

"I thought he would have parish nine years ago when we warned him"

"_**I don't understand why it took this long," **_She replied looking over at her brother in confusion, _**"The distant future is something I was never able to see"**_

"Thorin will not be happy," He warned.

"_**I couldn't let the bairn die, Fili…,"**_ Aria whispered softly holding the bairn tightly in her arms. She had been hunting in the Wild with her brother when she saw the smoke and heard the loud screams.

Fili took a deep breath, nodding his head in reluctance, "Okay…okay, we leave the hairless bairn then leave, without having Thorin finding out"

Aria nodded in agreement turning to walk towards the village seeing smoke rise and fill the forrest. The sight of the village was unbearable to see. Bodies laid scatter everywhere of orcs and men. They had put up a good fight against the orcs, "I don't think anyone survived," Fili said when a soft moan reached the elleth ears a body not far from them moved, shifting until it sat upright. The woman's light brown hair and dress was matted with mud, "Aria?" Fili whispered standing still, eyes filled with worry when the woman looked before her, desperate cries filling the air.

Aria quickly moved to crouch in front of her, _**"Enough, you will draw whatever orcs are left,"**_ Aria snapped. The loud cries instantly stopped. the woman's brown eyes widen in surprise and relief. Her shaky hand reaching for the child, his name leaving her lips making him turn in the elleth arms to quickly throw himself into her arms.

"Ama," The small child cried out, short arms wrapping around her neck.

"_**Fili!" **_Aria called out standing swiftly on her feet to nod towards the pair.

"Is this your child, my lady?," He asked seeing her brown eyes water and flicker to him before nodding.

She cleared her throat, eyes shifting to the elleth who kept scanning the village, "I'm Gilraen, wife of Arathron, please I must find him we were separated during the attack"

Fili gaze met his sister's different color eyes when the elleth turned in hearing the words.

"_**Tell her, no good will come in hiding it," **_Aria turned once more in hearing Gilraen's loud sobs when Fili told her of the demise of Arathron, _**"We can't stay here, come we must go,"**_ The elleth called out hearing her brother translate, but only received loud sobs and incoherent words in replied that it started to unnerve the child. Aria let out a sigh pulling Gilraen to her feet and taking the child once more in her arms. Gilraen grabbed Aria's right hand tightly looking up into different color hues desperately, chocking back sobs threatening to escape.

"I have…no where to go," She croaked out.

Aria nodded in understanding, squeezing her hand to give some comfort, _**"I know, that is why I'm offering you my home, I give you my word that I will help you"**_

"Aria!" Fili shouted in disbelief, scrunching his brows together,_**"Thorin will not like this,"**_ He warned speaking in their tongue so Gilraen wouldn't understand.

"_**I will handle Thorin,"**_ was all she offered in surement offering Gilraen a small smile. Fili sighed telling Gilraen that she was welcome in their home.

Gilraen smile widen, relief quickly washing over her, "Thank you," she whispered out over and over again bringing the elleth hand to her chap lips, peppering it with kisses.

"Tell her to stop," Aria said in a strain voice her body tensing in receiving such an action.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"It seems you keep doing the exact opposite of what I tell not to do!" Thorin roared launching forwards slightly narrowing his eyes dangerously. His anger radiating off him like heat from a blazing fire. Aria stood tall hands clasps behind her with an stoic expression hearing Thorin continue pacing back and forth.

"_**They would have died,"**_ she stated looking straight ahead seeing Jazi stand with Ori and Gimli at her side, worry etched in their features. She could feel the hundred pair of dwarven and giant eyes on them. Gilrean shifted besides her trying to calm the bairn who had been scared by Thorin's screaming when Gilrean tried to defend her.

"We all eventually die Aria"

"_**I couldn't stand by and do nothing"**_

"You were told not to interfere with the race of Man again"

"_**Is that it then, you expected me to turn away just like the elves had done to us?"**_ She questioned lowering her gaze to meet deep blue hues that flamed with a burning rage.

"Do not bring them into this, Aria!"

"_**Then don't expect me to turn a blind to a person in need,"**_ She countered narrowing her eyes in feeling the burning anger that threaten to unleash itself. Thorin let out a growl snapping his attention to Dwalin that stood in the crowd where he kept the brothers from trying to step in.

"Take her away, she is not welcome here," Thorin order already walking away. Gilraen look at the elleth when Dwalin and other dwarves came to her side ready to escort her out of the mountain.

"_**You can't," **_Aria called out making Thorin halted, back tensing as he slowly turned around with much fury that he fisted his hands tightly, _**"I offered our home to her, to gather her streng-"**_

"_**ARIA!," **_He roared at the revelation that this time it made the elleth kneeled on the ground, bowing her head, taking a deep breath as he stopped in front of her.

"_**Will you make me break my word?" **_She rushed out breathless, swallowing the lump that was forming in her throat.

Silence filled the mountain before Thorin spoke, _**"If you ever leave this mountain again…," **_He warned lowly leaving the threat hang in the air and turn to leave again, Balin rushing to his side in trying to calm the dwarf.

Aria lifted her gaze, letting out a deep sigh, standing on her feet to look at Gilrean who gave her a worry look.

"I didn't mean to cause trouble maybe it would best that I leave," she said quietly. Aria shook head and called for her mother asking her to take Gilrean and the child to the cabin.

"I have never seen Thorin this angry," Jazi stated coming to stand next to the elleth seeing the woman leave with the she-dwarf. The four young dwarves throwing their arms around the elleth to give a tight hug.

"_**T'is alright," **_She assured them turning to look at the giants besides her, giving her a confused look eyes scanning the group of giants, _**"Azura has not return?"**_

Jazi shook her head taking a deep breath, "She has not returned yet, but I will send Lazel to look for her, She is the only one able to make Thorin see reason"

Aria shook her head reaching over to give the giant's shoulder a squeeze, _**"There's no need, Thorin will calm down…I hope"**_

**XXXXXXX Three Days LaterXXXXXXXX**

"_**Will you like me to see?"**_

"You have the gift?" She asked in surprise shifting the bairn in her lap, "My grandmother had it, she warned me of Arathorn's life was to be short," She revealed lowering her gaze to her child. Aria could see the pain and grief in the Gilraen she knew it would take time for her to heal from such loss.

"So did Aria," Ori interjected quickly looking over the elleth besides him, _**"Right Ari?"**_

Aria nodded looking over at Gilraen, _**"He did not take kindly when I told him,"**_ She went on stretching her hand out for the child. Gilraen looked at her in confusion unsure of what to do, _**"Tell her I must touch him or something from him, I need a connection,"**_ She told Ori hearing him translate. Aria looked over behind her where Gimli and Kili continue to argue amongst themselves over the last piece of sweets she had given them. Gilraen nodded passing Aragorn to Aria who wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. Aragron small hands reaching up to rest on each side of her cheek smiling wide.

"Ri," He mumbled softly. Aria smile in returned concentrating when her vision slowly blur, different color eyes clouding in white. The vision came quickly of Aragron running around in the most beautiful place of white stone and waterfalls, elves and Gilraen running after him in what seemed like a game, the vision slowly blur to a man in elegant clothes with long brown hair and stubble beard, a crown on top of his head with utmost blue eyes. The bairn was to become king.

Aria's vision slowly returned, eyes once again becoming blue-gray and violet, the throbbing ache of a headache made her release the child, drawing quick uneven breaths and a thin layer of sweat covering her forehead.

"Aria?" Gilraen asked in worry.

"_**I'm fine,"**_ She whispered leaning sideways to rest her forehead against Ori's left shoulder feeling Kili and Gimli at her side. She took a few moments before turning to look at Gilraen giving her a small smile, _**"You have nothing to worry about, Aragorn will be happy in Rivendell," **_She assured hearing Kili translate, yet Aria wasn't sure if telling her Aragron would be king would be a good thing.

The door opened revealing Jazi with her hair tied in a pony tail, different color feathers dangling.

"They are ready," She said motioning for them to follow her. Gilrean gave Aria an unsure look standing on her feet seeing the rest of them join her before following the giant being outside of the door. A small group of dwarves with traveling packs talking with Thorin.

"_**They will see you to the borders of Rivendell,"**_ She quietly whispered to Gilraen hearing Jazi translate, _**"Gilraen you must promise me you won't speak of me, no one must know about it"**_

Gilraen nodded, "Of course you have my word," She promised looking at the elleth, eyes flickering to the group of dwarves, "I am not sure about this though," Gilrean spoke softly lowering her gaze to the ground, shifting Aragron to the other arm, "Maybe if you come with us and the escort…"

Aria shook her head hearing Jazi scoff at Gilrean's suggestion and request, mumbling under her breath,_**"I can't Thorin refuses to let me leave the mountain for the time being," **_She replied hearing the giant grumble the translation. Aria shot her freind a light frown watching Jazi glare at Gilrean, _**"You are displease with her?" **_She asked receiving a snort in response.

"_**She is like a child…whining and crying…non-stop," **_Jazi relented fumbling over the foreign words turning her gray hues to the elleth, _**"She's the reason why Thorin has been hard on you…still asks this of you..selfish beings," **_She spat out. Aria looked at the giant with a soft expression knowing Jazi words were due to her worrying.

"_**Azura return's tonight, I have Seen her, so don't worry too much about Thorin,"**_ She revealed.

"I'm sorry for causing so much trouble," Gilrean said knowing the giant had been talking about her by the way her eyes kept flickering to her. The group of dwarves came at her side telling her it was time to depart, for the journey was long. Gilraen nodded before turning to Aria once more fear showing in her brown eyes, "I am afraid, I will not know what to do," She drawled out in worry and taking a deep breath, "I have nothing"

Aria eyes soften in understanding, hearing Jazi translate her words, _**"Of course you have something, Gilraern, You have your hope right here,"**_ She responded reaching out a hand to cup Aragorn's cheek smiling when the child looked at her with bright eyes.

**XXXXXX The Next Day XXXXXXX**

"You're to leave again?," Thorin drawled out, hands clasped behind him as he looked up at the Giant with a questioning gaze. Azura looked down at the dwarf smile pulling at her lips, "Why? Do you miss me when I'm away?" She teased seeing him give her a pointed look.

"Hardly, it's just you returned just last night"

"It's okay to say what your feeling, Thorin," She went on crouching in from of him titling her head to the side, electric blue eyes glowing brightly.

Thorin slightly shift back, uncomfortable with the little distance between them, "You started to leave when we told of Aria's gift," he accused narrowing his eyes slightly in suspicion, "What do you know?"

Azura frowned slightly mocking confusion, "I know nothing"

Thorin scoffed turning away from her, giving side glances to the passing dwarves, "I'm no fool"

"Of course your not," Azura stated matter of fact, standing swiftly.

"Then why do you leave?" he question turning to look up at her.

"I look for someone," she revealed, eyes scanning his sharp features.

"A friend?" He questioned.

Azura shook her head, "More like someone who I stand in mutual ground with," She explained as Jazi came to stand next to her whispering something in their mother tongue before Azura turned to the dwarf again.

"Not a friend?" he pressed making Azura give a slight huff.

"Believe me this person has no friends," She went on titling her head to Jazi.

Thorin nodded his headed, "Well then safe travels," he said turning to leave only to stop when Azura called out to him once more.

"Your to hard on her, Thorin"

Thorin scoffed shaking his head turning to look up at the giant once more, "I told her to stay away," he replied sternly, "Something could have gone wrong!" he argued his voice hard and cold.

Azura sighed looking sincerely at Thorin, "It was a child do you really think she was going to let him die and especially at the hands of orcs?" she argued patting Jazi on the back and pushing her towards the huts the giants had come to built, "Her actions are of a good heart, Thorin, do not tell her otherwise," She said before turning around heading towards the slope of the mountain and disappearing from sight.

_**~One hundred and Sixty-Five Years After Smaug~**_

"He is here," She whisper softly eyeing the giant in front of her in question before stepping closer bare feet touching the endless twigs and leaves, "But you know very well that he does not take kindly to company," She warned her long raven hair falling loosely over her shoulder, pericing turquoise color eyes. Azura took a deep breath nodding her head in agreement. She knew this but she couldn't turn back now he held the answers to the many questions she had.

"I know, Zara," She whispered back looking at the giant in front of her with determination, "You know I wouldn't be tracking him if this wasn't important"

The giant nodded her head towards the direction where the sound of rushing water came from, "Limlight River he should be there," she inform the giant taking a step closer to be only inches away, "I warn you though Azura, _Olo'eyktan ne Olo'eyktan,_ We stand on mutual ground with him and if your visit breaks that you will be seen as an _wrrpa'te_"

Azura stared at Zara with an serious expression going through the consequence if this meeting should go wrong, the tribe in Fangor were known to be unforgiven and strict to their laws.

"_Oe omum,"_ She finally replied making her way towards the rushing river, stepping through the trees scanning the area. She could feel her body tensing ears perking to every sound, her breathing became shallow. The sun rays no longer streaming through the tree branches enfolding the area in complete darkness, "I wish to speak with you!" She called out walking forward until the bare feet touch cold wet stone. Azura took a deep breath in feeling the ground shake, trees falling over to ground, "You must know why I am here already!" Azura screamed in a tempt to be heard when a large scaly dragon appear before her. It's massive wings folded against it's back, his short tail snaking right behind as it crawled close to her that it appear to be slithering on the ground. Azura took a step back in coming face to face with glowing violet eyes, the dragon opening it's mouth showing its razor teeth, green and black scales blending with the trees behind it.

"I know what you seek," It spoke drawing back to sit looking down at the giant, its voice thundering and echoing throughout, "I know of her"

Azura looked up at the dragon stepping close to it in disbelief, "How is it possible?" She questioned scrunching her brows, "Your kind mixing with an elleth?"

"Do not think so lowly of us, to mix our bloodline with such low beings!" It sneer drawing close to Azura's height making her mumble an apology, "I see she has most of my gifts," He commented standing on its four legs turning to leave, "Do well to warn her of the so call healing one"

Azura walked briskly after the dragon calling after him, "Wait you have told me nothing!"

"I never agreed too"

"You can't leave!" She called out in anger walking through the forrest.

"You can not stop me!" He counter in a harsh tone, "We stand on mutual ground because I decided it so, do not make me regret it"

Azura stop in her tracks looking after the retreating dragon in anger running a hand through hair in an nervous manner, "Do not make me call your real name!" She threaten seeing the dragon halt turning sharply around and coming at her in great speed, fury clear in its eyes.

"Do not threat-"

"_**GOLBAHMAAR!"**_

The dragon snarled as the loud cracking and shift of bones ringed in Azura's ears. Azura watched the dragon thrash around bumping into the trees until finally withering on the ground. It's loud cries slowly turning from a furl roar to human screams. The giant took a few steps back eyes narrowing at the bare man that now lay on the ground, hearing his uneven breathing.

"HOW DARE YOU!" he shouted looking up at the giant and pointing an accusing finger at her. Azura swallowed the lump in her throat eyes wavering in fear taking a few more steps back when he stood on his feet.

"Tell me everything you know about her," She breath out seeing how he glared at her with much hatred. His well structure physic and pale skin matching his appearing age of a young man. He ran a hand through his short black hair turning to Azura once more,"In the centuries we have help each other, I will make this the last time I seek your help"

The man took a deep breath before nodding in agreement, "You do well to listen"

"Of course," Azura agreed.

"I made her like that," He revealed letting out a deep sigh in frustration, "Her mother had helped me when I was injured in this weak form," He went on raising his hands in the air to emphasize , "But she was injured-"

"How?" She interjected which in returned earned her a glare.

"Waking up seeing a stranger loom over you isn't something we dragons like…I pushed her she fell more like rolled down a hill," He said looking at the giant with such frustration, "I failed to notice that she carried new life"

Azura looked at him realization, "You gave her your breath of life," She stated watching the man in front of her huff as she arched a brow in amusement noticing the different manner he held himself when in this form, "Why would you though, you have said dragons never give such a thing"

The man looked at her, violet eyes narrowing, "I'm of the earth dragon race, we believe new life to be sacred" he revealed turning away in anger, "Believe me I would have left her there where she fell if it wasn't for the young one in her womb"

"Then that is how she got her gifts and different eye color because of you," Azura accused letting out a low growl, "Is she then part dragon!?"

"In sense I guess she is, but I am the one that saved her life, you should be grateful!"

"She wouldn't have had too if you hadn't hurt her mother!"

"Either way a few months later the she-elf came back trying to look for me," He said shrugging his shoulders when his wrist made a popping noise causing both of their gaze to fall to his wrist, "Your out of time"

"Where is her mother? Does she still live and her father?" Azura questioned in a rush only to receive a shake of his head.

"I didn't reveal myself then and I never saw her again," He replied as he hunched over the back bones shifting and popping as he let out a small grunt, "…as for her father I don't know"

Azura took step back watching him struggle with the transformation, "You said to warn her of the healing, why?"

The man raised his head enough to look up at Azura, a thin layer of sweat covering his forehead, "I saw in your mind how she has told you how she 'healed' those dwarves"

"It isn't really healing is it?," Azura counter taking a deep breath

"…no.."

"Then what is it?"

"Something that lets us take the bad feelings from a person, whether it is pain or the evil swirling within, either way it dangerous, especially for her"

"Why?" Azura pushed.

The man took a few gasping breaths muttering about the difficulty of changing back to a dragon, "We…are dragons, vile creatures…especially the water and fire dragons," He breath out dropping to his knees, gasping slightly.

"But you are not," Azura replied before thinking of the words hearing him laugh at her words. She has know him for centuries,yes, he was hostile, ill tempter and always threatening to kill but she could also see the small light of good in him, "Earth dragon's are more plactable than the rest, is what you always told me"

His pale skin started to slowly changed from smooth skin to scales of black and green, "We still carry evil …as much as we carry good… a tip of the balance and it can turn us into something unrecognizable"

"Is that what happened to Smaug?"

"More or less," He breath out biting his lip in an attempt to muffle his screams, "I'm actually surprised she survived this far with the greedy dwarves,"Azura grey hues widen seeing how his body stretched, large wings sprouting from his back and spreading. He turned to look at her with narrow eyes, "You should start running," He warned, "Once I stand as a dragon we will longer stand on mutual ground, Azura"

Azura whispered a thank you before breaking into a run hearing in the distance the shattering roar.

**XXXXXXX About Two Months Later XXXXXXX**

She let out a uneven breaths, wiping her clammy hands on her purple dress trying to suppress the swirl of feelings she was feeling. A cold thin layer of sweat covering her forehead as she finally understood why Azura had forbade her from coming close to their encampment when she had return, but surely it couldn't be true. It was a trick of Azura's mind, she wasn't really…she couldn't really be…

Aria let out a bitter laugh causing the four dwarves to look up at her in confusion seeing the elleth lay her hands on her stomach and leaned forward taking deep breaths.

"Ari?" Fili called out in worry while Kili and Ori went to each of her side taking her arms and resting them on their shoulders.

"Lets go back, your not feeling well and we aren't suppose to be near the giants right now, Azura said so," Gimli stated already heading back to the other side of the mountain. They had gotten close enough to Azura's hut for her to Read what was on the giants mind something she regrets deeply.

"Azura had told you to stay out," Jazi's cold voice called out to the retreating dwarves and elleth. Aria's body tense halting in her steps to stand up straight, retrieving her arms from the dwarves shoulders and turning around to meet the cold hard stare of the giant. Aria took a deep breath trying to give a smile but was failing to do so,_** "We were worry for Azura," **_She tried to explained.

"Yeah, We want to say goodbye before me and Fili leave to escort some traders to Rohan next week," Kili announced proudly puffing up his chest. The brothers had started the business of being escorts to traders or travelers. The rest of the dwarves started to speak to the giant telling her of all the events that had happened. Aria looked at Jazi seeing her so immersed in the things her dwarves were telling her that she slowly opened her mind seeking the thoughts of the giants while pushing away the rests.

'…part dragon, evil creatures'

Jazi finally turned away clenching her jaw tightly, "Leave," She ordered. Aria turned to the four dwarves pushing them towards home, giving them a stern look when they were refusing to finally see them go back with a pout, "You too…Zudreki"

'can't be safe to have around'

Aria turned back at the giant closing her eyes briefly and clearing her throat, _**"You know…why she's been like this,"**_ the elleth spoke readying herself as the images of Azura speaking to the giant of the what the dragon had said to her.

'saved by the breath of a dragon'

'evil grows within her'

'dangerous to all those around her'

Jazi let out a low growl, eyes flashing yellow as Aria closed her mind unable to hear no more,"_Txing nì'awtu_ and I won't tell Azura of this," Jazi hissed seeing the hurt flicker in the elleth eyes. Aria sucked in air turning to walk away from the giant and raising her hand to her head feeling light headed only stopping when the giant called to her once more, "I hope you got your answer"

Aria stopped mid-step, swallowing the lump forming in her throat, feeling her eyes water and body shake. She turned sideways, glancing over to see the cold hard stare the giant was giving her. She cleared her throat raising her head high, straightening her shoulders and back, _**"Yes I did,"**_ She breath out turning to leave without giving the giant a second glance.

_**~One Hundred and Sixty-Six Years After Smaug~**_

Aria kneeled down slipping her finger in the cold rushing water, weaving them through letting out a sigh at the cool touch while holding her bow with the other. She slowly stood kicking off her boots and raising her yellow dress to step in the lake smiling wide. Her quiver of arrows strapped to her back. This summer has not been kind, the sun's scorching rays burning ones skin in matter of minutes.

"Ari!" Kili shouted out from underneath the shade of the trees fanning himself with his hand.

"Were supposed to be be back home before noon!" Gimli yelled frowning at the elleth stalking towards her in determination, "You promised Thorin," He recalled. Aria looked over to the dwarf smiling releasing her dress letting the hem soak in the water.

"_**Everything is fine Gimli, home is just walking over those trees and up the mountain side,"**_ Aria answered tilting her head to the side with an hurt expression. Gimli unknotted his brows to give the elleth a guilty look.

"Ha! Don't fall for it Gimli she's tricking ye!" Kili shouted out making Aria glare at the dwarf. Who was just little way in the distance, "I know that face leagues away"

_**"For someone who's been whining about the heat you sure are in a hurry to go home,"**_ Aria called out as she waddle out the lake taking Gimli out stretch large hand he offer her, _**"Why?"**_

"Ezin said she'll show us something exciting," Gimli answered with excitement. Aria's smile disappeared, her gaze falling as she sat on a large rock having Gimli lay her boots next to her.

_**"Of course she did,"**_ Aria breath out reaching for her boots. The elleth had kept her distance from the giants every since her encounter with Jazi and finding out what she was. Azura still came by trying to speak with her but Aria could see the uneasiness the giant was feeling from being near yet it never kept her from waiting for Azura to reveal to her of what she had found out about her. She pushed them all away and hid the secret of who she was.

"Ari do you hear that?" Kili shouted turning behind him before scurrying of.

_**"Kili!" **_Aria called. Gimli quickly excused himself running after the dwarf that she called out to red hair dwarf to wait but seeing him ignore her. That's when Aria heard it the thundering sound of horses hooves close by. She quickly stood running after her brother and Gimli not even taking the time to slip on her boots,_**"Gimli!" **_Aria continued to shout scanning the line of trees ignoring the painful pinches on her bare feet every time she stepped. It didn't take long for her spot them though neither did the others who were riding the horses circling around them with their horses. Aria ran towards them ready to shout for them to run but a knot formed in her throat when she saw who the intruders were halting to a complete stop and hiding behind a tree's trunk.

_**"Elves," **_She breath out scanning the two riders noticing how both were identical to each other,_** "Twins?"**_

_"Av-'osto," _One of them called out frowning slightly when Gimli spit on the ground next to his horse causing the other to shout in anger, the elf raised his hand up halting the on coming shout, _"Mankoi naa lle sinome,Naugrim?"_

Aria watched one of twins slipped off the horse his long brown hair reaching just pass his shoulder the sides twisting to tie in the back proudly showing his pointy ears.

"They are dwarfs Elladan, they do not speak elvish," the other spoke leering down at both dwarfs.

"Do you need some assistance in finding your way out the woods?" Elladan asked walking cautiously closer to them. Aria sucked in air seeing how the elf carried himself the way he talked and moved, the way he was clothed. They were different from what she imagined them wondering if that who she would have been if she had been raised among them. They looked so graceful, majestic their features giving off warmth and kindness they seemed nothing like her uncle had describe. Aria released a deep breath before stepping slowly forwards reaching behind her to retrieve an arrow, the elf was getting to close to her dwarves.

"We don't need help and it's best you should leave," Kili stated narrowing his eyes at the both elves and puffing his chest slightly causing ripples of laughter.

"So it can speak," The other elf teased making Gimli throw him a glare.

"Elrohir," Elladan warned.

"Then what do you do in the middle of the woods?" Elrohir asked the dwarves leaning back slightly on his brown mare.

"Walking" Gimli replied curtly turning to scan the tree lines before glazing up at Elrohir awaiting a response.

"Orcs," Elrohir also replied curtly his eyes scanning the tree lines too when he caught Kili doing the same thing.

"We can walk you out of the woods," Elladan offered coming close to Kili's side, warily laying his left hand on the dwarf's left shoulder. Kili's body tensed brown eyes flickering between the hand on his shoulder to the elf's face not knowing what to do or react. Aria slowly took more steps forward arrow knotting in the bow, different color eyes narrowing at the elf that called himself Elladan.

"No stop!" Gimli exclaimed catching the twins and elleth off guard. Aria quickly lowered her weapon moving to hide once more. Elrohir drawing his bow with an arrow pointing at both dwarves, "Don't come any closer!" Gimli shouted loudly so the elleth could hear slowly pushing Kili away from the elf. Elladan frowned slightly at their odd behavior taking a couple of steps back.

"Who else is out there, dwarf?" Elrohir questioned shifting on his horse to look around, eyes narrowing dangerously turning his arrow at Gimli. Aria took a deep breath before stepping out from behind the tree arrow aiming Elrohir not liking how he threaten her dwarves. She narrowed her eyes taking deep breaths, heartbeat raising every passing second.

"I would point that else where if I were you," Kili said a sly grin spreading on his lips when he caught sight of his sister. The elves frowned at the statement and before they could ask Elladan horse scared when an arrowed embedded itself on its backside giving the dwarves enough time for them to run toward their elleth as another arrow hit Elrohir's horse. Aria quickly knotted an other and this time pointed at the head of Elladan who was running after the dwarves making him halt and put his hand I air in surrender. Elrohir hastily got his horse under control only to reknot a arrow once again.

"Lower your weapon!" Elrohir commanded but Aria kept her aim on Elladan, "Lower your weapon!"

Aria gripped the bow tighter swallowing the knot that formed in her throat. If she were to put her weapon down then they will gain the upper hand at least this way she can take one down and give her dwarves a chance to run.

_"He hen,"_ Elladan spoke to his brother tilting his head in the elleth direction. Aria quickly switched her aim to Elrohir when she heard him unmount his horse.

"I wouldn't make an sudden movements, if don't want an arrow through yer eye," Kili said peeking from behind his sister a wide smile plastered on his lips, "I never imagined elves to be reckless"

Elrohir narrowed his eyes at Kili,_ "Antolle ulua sulrim"_

Aria sneered muttering quietly under her breath. Gimli quickly stepped in front of Aria, _**"**_What was that!,"He exclaimed, scrunching his brows.

Elrohir titled his head to the side ignoring the dwarf to cast his gaze over the elleth seeing the odd way of her clothes. Her yellow dress length only reaching midway of her calf to reveal bare legs something that was different from their people and the people of Rohan. The beads and length of her hair were longer than what he was accustom to but it added to her beauty contrasting her pale smooth skin, not to mention the different color of her eyes, catching sight of the scars on her neck only made him wonder more, such grave injures would surely have resulted in death, yet here she was standing before them. He could hear her hush whispers talking to the brown hair dwarf, though he did not understand the language. She showed such oddity yet familiarity at the same time.

"My lady, what are you," Elladan asked coming to his brothers side.

"An elleth?" Elrohir suggested seeing the red hair dwarf frown, "Surely you are not of the race of Man"

"A dwarf," Gimli deadpanned when Aria eyes narrow slightly her hold on her bow tightening.

Aria leaned slight towards her brother whispering in a hush tone motioning with her head to the elves after she was done.

"S~o, how bout we all go our different ways, you go that way," Kili said pointing the way the twins had come from, "And we go that way," He went on pointing to the direction to the mountain. Elrohir scrunch his brows in confusion when Aria lowered her weapon clipping it on her back and pushing the red hair dwarf towards the mountain.

"This isn't over elf," Gimli said before breaking into a run.

"Wait!" Elladan called over in seeing the dwarf and elleth turned to leave.

"Look we don't want trouble, let just go on our merry way like this never happened," Kili proposed his smile long gone and replace with worry. Elrohir quickly mounted his horse calling to his brother. Aria reach out grabbing the Elladan's wrist stopping him from mounting the horse standing close the elf that he was able clearly see the scars on her neck.

_**"Leave and never come back, if you return I wont guarantee you'll leave with your life" **_Aria warned hearing her brother translate before releasing him and turning to walk away but was halted when she felt a hand quickly brush her hair to the side revealing her pointy ear.

"I knew it," Elladan whisper out before quickly mounting the horse leaving at full gallop and leaving behind a shocked elleth. Aria quickly drew a arrow knotting it in her bow and aiming it at Elladan waiting for the right moment before releasing the arrow seeing it whiz close to his nose to embedded itself in the tree trunk behind him, surely now they wouldn't think of returning.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_**Why in all Mahal, did you tell him?"**_ Aria groaned at the red hair dwarf in annoyance letting out a deep sigh, _**"Now he will never let me leave this mountain!"**_

"_**ARIA!" **_The stout dwarf yelled loudly walking briskly over where she stood at the slope of the mountain with Gimli and Kili.

"_**Thorin,"**_ She said calmly lowering her head in a slight bow and kneeling on the ground.

"What is this that you encounter ELVES!" He fumed eyes narrowing dangerously, he took a deep breath closing his eyes briefly in attempt to calm himself, "Elves of all people"

"_**I hadn't planned it,"**_ Aria argued keeping her gaze on the ground

Thorin let out a scoff reaching to rub his temples, drawing in shaky breaths and clearing his throat, "You asked me let you go to the wild and I had said yes, do you remember why?" He questioned.

"_**I had promise to stay out of sight from anyone I may encounter"**_

"It's not her fault, Thorin!" Kili exclaimed stepping between his sister and their uncle.

"_**Kili,"**_ Aria called out in warning.

"I ran out without thinking, I was curious in hearing the hors-"

"Always the reckless one!" Thorin growled grabbing Kili by the arm and pushing him towards home.

"_**They weren't in danger, I was the one that decided to reveal myself,"**_ Aria interjected raising her gaze to meet Thorin's, _**"Kili did nothing"**_

"Don't ever ask me to leave the mountain again," He warned turning to leave as Azura came trying to stop the dwarf to ask what had happen but when Thorin simply ignored her, she turned to the elleth.

"Are you alright?" She asked standing little ways away. Aria stood to her feet only noticing now that she had left her boots by the river.

"_**Yes,"**_ She murmured letting out a sigh, unstrapping her quiver and throwing in on the ground along with her bow. She looked up at the giant arching a brow in question, _**"Do you need anything else?"**_

Azura lowered her eyes slight clearing her throat and shaking her head, "Just wanted to make sure you were alright"

"_**I'm fine," **_Aria reassured walking pass the giant only to be halted when Azura grabbed her arm, different color eyes meeting electric blue.

"Why have you been this way towards me, my friend, If you have anything to tell me please do so, do not keep it in"

Aria scoffed looking away from the giants gaze ripping her arm from her grip, _**"I haven nothin to tell you, do you?"**_

Azura looked at the elleth seeing hear straighten her shoulders, "No…I don't"

_**~One Hundred and Sixty-Seven Years After Smaug~**_

"The tribe in Fangor is in need of help," Azura explained to Thorin as her eyes flickered to the elleth who leaned against the the door to the cabin with her mother standing by her side. Azura slowly turned behind her where the rest of the giants stood speaking with Ori, Fili and Gimli, the short curly red hair bairn smiling wide at Lezel when she showed him her newly made weapons. She watched Jazi kneel besides Fili handing him one of her small daggers while Kaziri gave Ori a white feather. Azura's chest tighten more knowing how difficult it will be for all of them to say goodbye, but they had to lend help to the fangor tribe. Thorin looked up at the giant seeing the way her stormy gray eyes swirled with pain, "Before the time of the first age my people roamed the lands free, the great mountains, lakes and forest were ours, but with passing time and war had taken them from our grasp, no longer are we free to roam" Azura said looking at Aria with a soft expression, "The tribe in Fangor are at odds with their leader and they ask for my help," She continued on watching the elleth look at her with narrowed eyes.

"But surely they can figure it out," Dis called out

"The tribe needs me," Azura said shaking her head, "If the tribe splits its most likely to end in a war between them," She explained watching the elleth take a few steps back into the cabin only to have her mother push her out mumbling something to her as she went in the cabin closing the door on her daughter. Azura slowly made her way up the porch stairs to stand in front of the elleth reaching out to cup her face as she cautiously placed a kiss on top of her head.

_"Eywa ngahu,_" Azura whispered giving the elleth a small smile.

Aria eyes snapped up at the giant with disbelief, _**"Is this how you are going to leave without telling me?" **_

Azura looked at her confused

"_**I know what I am but I had appreciated the effort you made in telling me," **_Aria mocked.

"How do you know," Azura whispered harshly grabbing her arm, "Who told you?"

"_**No one can keep secrets from me, Azura"**_

"Aria, You must understand-"

"_**The fact that the day you found out you shut me out, you and Jazi, don't think I had not notice,"**_ Aria argued eyes flickering to the giants behind Azura, _**"I had the right to know," **_she declared turning around stepping inside the cabin ignoring Azura's whispers until closing the door on her.

"Azura, It is time for us to leave," Jazi called out. Azura let out a sigh coming down from the porch to kneel besides Thorin.

"Master dwarf?" Azura asked looking into deep blue with worry.

"Wolf," He question scrunching his brows at her. He had knew they would soon have the need to leave to a place where they were able to run free. Azura smiled when Thorin's right reached up to cup her cheek making the worry disappeared. Her eyes watering and leaning into his touch, "You need to only say?"

Thorin looked at Azura with determination knowing the full meaning of her words, yet knowing he could not ask, "Your people are waiting for you Azura," He whispered out seeing a small smile grace her lips once more.

"Yes they are," Azura softly replied, "Just promise me you won't be too hard on them and her, Thorin and most of all promise me you will keep her from using her healing," She urged seeing the dwarf slightly frown at her request but nodded in agreement. Azura leaned in to kiss the corner of his mouth before standing to walk over to the huddle group giving the cabin one look, "It is time!" Azura shouted turning around as Jazi came to her side.

"It seems you had formed a opinion of Zudreki," She told Jazi giving her a pointed look, "Why didn't you tell she had found out"

"There was no need to, our tribe doesn't need that kind of danger, Even you kept your distance" Jazi snipped. Azura reached over grabbing Jazi arm tightly digging in her nails.

"I did so because I didn't know how to handle it, I didn't know how to tell her"

_**~One Hundred And Seventy Years After Smaug~**_

The soft winds blew softly, caressing the warm cheeks of the lone elleth siting on the edge of the mountain seeing the expand lands of middle earth as the sun crept slowly over the horizon. Aria took a deep breath of cool air, closing her eyes, letting the first warm rays of sunlight tickle her skin.

"Aria?" a gruff voice called out making different color eyes open in time to see the chirping birds dance around the sky.

_**"I can no longer see them,"**_ Aria whispered out, reaching out a hand towards the sky imaging to grasp the birds, eyebrows knotting together in confusion. When Azura left the Wild Aria made it habit to See her when she could, but three months have passed that she no longer can See them.

"I'm sure they will cook to visit soon," Thorin tried to reassure, but it only made Aria give a deep breath, shoulders slumping as she brought down her arm to her side.

"_**I hope they don't,"**_ Aria whispered turning to face the dwarf, seeing him wearing his best clothes that consisted of black trousers and his only fine dark blue tunic with gold embolden, frowning at her words.

"I do not know what happened between you and the giants, but they care for you" He replied before turning to walk back towards the village, "Oh and I thought I should let you know those elves you encounter still come to the forrest"

Aria snorted, _**"I can't image why?"**_ she mumble turning around only to see Thorin narrowed eyes,_** "I'm sorry"**_

_**~ One Hundred and Seventy-One ~**_

The loud music and clattering of noises filled the cabin. The smell of ale and varied of foods swirled in the air. Aria walked through the cabin filling the tankards and replacing the emptied platters with ones filled with food. Laughing when some of the dwarves would belch loudly or tip over in their chairs already in a deep sleep when hitting the floor.

_**"Hey stay out of trouble tonight,"**_ Aria called out to the group of dwarves that were huddle closely together speaking in hush tones noticing the way Ori fumble with his fingers and staring at his feet. Her brothers spoke with clear excitement that even the short red hair dwarf didn't bother to answer, _**"Gimil!"**_ Aria called over raising her voice just enough to be heard over the ruckus keeping different color eyes on him, seeing him slowly turn around and give a suspicious smile, _**"Stay out of trouble, understand," **_She continued looking at him with narrow eyes and pointed at Kili with her index finger. Kili quickly held his hands up in surrender making her release a sigh when his grin grew wider. Thorin had returned from his travels about two weeks ago and had called for a celebration. Aria turned around looking towards the room her uncle had locked himself in since the morning with seven other dwarfs. She knew about the meeting her uncle was having she had Seen be fore he had come home with seven other dwarfs. She had also Seen the meeting he had with the strange grey bread man in a tavern but it had been only a glimpse.

"Aria! Come sing for us!" A voice shouted out bring back the elleth from her thoughts turning to see her baby brother on top of a table making her scowl at him.

_**"Get off the table Kili you'll hurt yourself!"**_ She scolded the dwarf who just started to stomp his feet and chant her name, not long did Fili and Gimil joined making her frown deepen more and turning the other way back to the kitchen when the whole cabin started to chant her name.

_**"I will not sing, I haven't sung since you stopped wetting the bed Kili"**_ Aria stated causing chuckles to ripple out and the said brown hair dwarf cheeks turn pink. Just as She was about to comply with the request the doors of the locked room open revealing a disappointed dwarf. Thorin tilted his head towards her before disappearing into the room once more. The seven dwarves who had been inside with him ushered out one by one and left the cabin. Aria slowly made way to the room entering and closing the door behind her, drowning out the loud commotion.

"It didn't go as planned?" Aria asked coming to sit across from the dwarf who looked up at her in surprise and breathing a out a deep tired sigh.

"Of course you know," Thorin responded tiredly leaning back on the wooden chair

_**"Seen only some glimpses of the road ahead that is all, I know not of your destination"**_

"I need a small company of dwarves, who do you think I can trust" Throin asked watching his niece looked at him with serious expression before reaching for a parchment and a quill dipping it the ink and began scribbling away passing it to Thorin when she was done.

"Bombur?" Thorin questioned , "Oin?"

_**"You will need a cook for food and healer for any injuries you may acquire if you are going far and the path you take is uncertain."**_

"Ori?" he continued in doubt looking at his niece with uncertainty.

_**"A scribe to write down the great journey"**_

Thorin study the list of names on the paper shifting in the chair, putting the parchment on the table, leaning forward slightly. Aria leaned forward to place her elbows on the smooth wooden table tilting her head to the side, looking into her uncles blue hues. Thorin drew in a deep breath closing his eyes only to reopen them. Taking out his wooden pipe and placing it in his mouth before reaching for the candle and lighting it, puffing out smoke.

"We are to reclaim our home, it is time the dwarves return to Erebor"

Aria sucked in breath blink rapidly eyes widening in processing his words before standing abruptly, scraping the chair to pace around the room.

_**"Reclaim Erebor!? While the great serpent still lays guarding its treasure?"**_

"Our treasure, it's our gold, the scaled filth stoled it from us and killed many of our people," Thorin reminded the elleth his voice rising in anger just thinking of the serpent.

_**"And how many more people will it kill when awaken? Did that old man tell you to do this?"**_ Aria questioned coming to stand infront of the chair she had been sitting in, looking down at her uncle in question.

"You Saw that?" Thorin questioned standing up puffing out his chest and blowing ringings of smoke into the air, "How many times have-" _**"I didn't do it on purpose,"**_ Aria snapped before lowering her gaze to the floor feeling her cheeks heat up because of the anger she felt, _**"Forgive me," **_She whispered softly. Thorin grunted and without an other word left the room having Aria let out a deep breath before slumping to the floor.

_**XXX A Week Later XXX**_

_**"Please Thorin I beg of you have them stay!"**_ Aria cried watching her uncle pack his things on the pony.

"Fili is to succeed me he must come and you know as well as I do that Fili and Kili do not part from each other," Thorin said without looking over to Aria. The familiarity of the scene making her feel more anxious and desperate wanting nothing more but to hear her uncle relent to her request.

"_**Thorin,"**_ Aria begged once more watching him mount the pony as her brothers came outside dressed with their traveling coats and weapons. Dis holding each of their hands in hers reminding them to behave and to listen to Thorin.

"The answer is still no," Thorin stated grabbing the reins to direct the pony but was stopped, Aria looked up at him with glossed red rimmed eyes.

_**"Then let me come, I can help with my gifts Thorin I ca-"**_

"No you are to stay here, Aria, we will send word when it is safe," He said covering her hands with his large one and giving them a small squeeze in assurance before turning to the brothers, "You know where we are to meet, do not be late"

"Yes Thorin," They both replied together, turning his gaze to his sister worry expression.

"Be careful out there Thorin, _**May Mahal watch over you**_," Dis said. Thorin nodded and turned once again to the elleth staring at him with an pain expression leaning forwards he placed a kiss on her forehead reaching out to touch the gold beads that glimmer in the sunlight.

_**"May Mahal watch over you,"**_ Aria whispered closing her eyes and slowly releasing the reins of the pony in hearing it leave in a full gallop did she reopened them watching her uncle's figure grow smaller in the distance. She turned to her brothers seeing her mother placed a stone in Kili's hands whispering something in his ear and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Kili came bouncing to his sisters side unable to hold his excitement in being able to go on the quest.

"Oh come on Ari lighten up everything will go as planned you'll see," He exclaimed putting the stone in his pocket before beaming up at his sister. Aria scowled at her brother scoffing.

_**"Nothing ever goes as plan Kili...and certainly not with you," **_She mutter earning her even a bigger smile from the dwarf. Who reached over grabbing her braid and tugging it gently. Aria just scoffed crossing her arms over her chest, _**"Safe travel on your journey" **_She added curtly making the young pout making him tug on her braid again.

_**"Aria,"**_ He called out hurt clear in his voce making her turn to him and see him hold out his hand where laid a round tube half the size of her pinky swirls and flowers carefully carved out. Aria took a deep breath and reach down to her braid undoing it carefully before kneeling, _**"Fili helped me make it, almost burned and chopped my fingers off,"**_ Kili explained as he reach out grabbing a good amount of hair and slipped the bead in placing it just above the tip of her hidden ear. Aria closed her eyes and took a few uneven breaths feeling her brother lay a soft kiss to her forehead, _**"Do not worry big sister you will see that we will return and everything will be as it once was, I promise,"**_ Kili whispered softly touching the newly place bead with his large fingers.

_**"I will keep him out of trouble,"**_ Fili pipped in walking towards the elleth opening his hand to show another almost identical bead, reaching over to slip alining it with Kili's. Fili gave Aria a small smile reaching to cup her cheek and place a kiss in her hair, _**"All will be fine"**_

Aria reached over grabbing both her brothers hands in hers and give a tight squeeze, closing her eyes once again feeling her chest tighten when they slipped theirs out from hers to hear the neighs of the ponies, the clucking of their hooves. Aria didn't move keeping her back to her brothers and reopening her different color eyes to see her mother looking at her with an frighten expression. When a loud shout was heard Aria looked behind her mother to see a bulk dwarf with red short hair running at full speed holding out a bag in his hands.

_"Da forgot these,"_ Gimli said between breaths holding it out to them and coming to stand besides the elleth placing his large hand on her small shoulder.

_"Take care of them Gimil,"_ Fili said.

_"I will look after her,"_ Gimil promised before the sounds of the ponies hooves began to cluck on the dirt. Aria bit her lip looking up at her mother for an answer to her unspoken question receiving a smile and a nod of approval. Aria quickly stood turning around to see her brothers already a good distance. The rough winds making her long midnight dance in the air as she reached up to the beads her brothers have given her. Gimil and Dis made there way to stand on besides her.

"I managed to get the best mare for a good price," Dis stated still watching her children grow smaller in the distance.

"Most of the company had left before sun rise, Balin is leaving soon" Gimil pipped in. Aria look on her brothers disappearing from sight, a smile tugging at her lips.

* * *

"_wrrpa'te_" =outsider, (kind of made the word though)

"_Olo'eyktan ne Olo'eyktan" _= clan leader to clan leader

"_Oe omum,"_= I know

"_Txing nì'awtu"_= Leave it alone

_"Saa! Nì'ul kame tskxe,  a rock see more than you_

_"Eywa ngahu_= goodbye eywa be with you

_Av-'osto - _don't be afraid

_Mankoi naa lle sinome,Naugrim? - _why are you here dwarf

_He hen - _her eye

_Antolle ulua sulrim - _much wind pours from your mouth

oh yeah about the twins i actually dont know how they are portrayed or anything since ive only watched the movies so this is how i portrayed them

Im kinda if-y about this chapter but please tell me what you think. the ending was rushed cuz i didnt really go over and i wanted to post it already if i hadn't it would had taken me another three weeks. also my inspiration for this went down in seeing the last move in the hobbit (sigh) so please be kind.


	5. Different Paths Unite as One

'Thoughts'

"**Dwarfish"**

"_Elvish"_

"Common"

"_**Dovahzul**__**"**_

Okay so this one short but i left off where i wanted to leave off there will some things that are the same with the movie. I wont't be able to update in like maybe a month or so Idk I'll update it in my profile.

I'm sure you've notice by now that there yet another language called Dovahzul aka the language of the dragon's in the elders scroll V: Skyrim but don't worry there won't be too much of it like the Na'vi.

_**THANK YOU**_ to those of you who are favorite and follow the story means a lot to me that there are people so like it enough to follow! ^^

and

_**THANK YOU **_to those who reviewed I always love hearing from you guys it give me inspiration to keep writing :)

**Sunshine-Girl:** I'm glad you like it and as for your request I had originally just planned to have the small conversation with Thorin and Elrond but I added the other part when you gave me the idea of adding the twins too so thank you. I hope I did okay on that part. :)

**Hobbitpony1:** ah thank you! I'm trying to make it good enough for you guys to enjoy! Thank You for following and add it to you favorites :)

* * *

**~Leaving Home~**

"_**I will be fine, don't worry," **_She assured her mother who only gripped her hands tighter, a painful expression etching in her features. Aria leaned in placing a kiss at the crown of her head, leaning to press their foreheads together.

"Are you going to follow their path?" the she-dwarf asked quietly looking into different color eyes in attempt to memorize them.

"_**I will go to Fangor"**_

"Fangor? Are you going to see Azura?" She asked leaning back, frowning, "Fangor is long ways from here"

Aria nodded in agreement reaching to cup her mothers cheeks using her thumbs to light brush away the tears, _**"I know but I think there is something there that can help us against Smaug,"**_ she explained smiling softly and standing on her feet looking over to the grumpy looking red hair dwarf, _**"Gimli?"**_ She called out making brown hues look up at her.

"Tis not fair! I can fight!" He argued crossing his arms across his chest in frustration, "Fili and Kili got to go, even Ori!"

Aria sighed reaching down to ruffling his short hair only to have him swat her hands away, _**"Not this time Gimli, you need to stay behind and take care of home," **_She reasoned giving him a wide smile, _**"Won't you take care of home or should I ask Guther?"**_

"Guther! That dwarf will have us in ruins in a matter of a days, He doesn't even remember to put his shoes on the right foot!" He exclaimed shaking his head, puffin his chest out and raising his head high, "I will do it you'll see, I'll have this place running as Thorin would have!"

Aria smiled proudly at the dwarf leaning in to press a kiss on top of his head, _**"May Mahal watch over you,"**_ She whispered hearing him repeat the words.

"Be careful out there," the she-dwarf called out softly rubbing her hands together watching her daughter mount the brown mare and pulling the reins, "You have everything?" she questioned eyeing the pack on the horse back.

"_**I do"**_

"Weapons? Map? Clothes?"

Aria reached behind her touching twin blades and axes that settled on her back, _**"Got'em"**_

The she-dwarf nodded her head clearing her throat, wiping the on coming tears from her eyes, sniffling slightly. The ache in her heart and the tight feeling in her chest making it difficult to breath. Aria pulled on the reins steadying the horse waiting for her mother.

Dis looked up at the elleth seeing the black fitted tourers and dark blue tunic matching her leather boots. Her mid-night hair braided into one as golden beads glisten in the sunlight, realizing how much her elleth has grown . Dis took a deep breath closing her eyes briefly.

"_**May Mahal watched over you,"**_ She whispered softly.

Aria took a deep breath feeling the nerves eating at her, _**"May Mahal watch over you,"**_ She responded turning the horse around kicking it on it's side to make it break into a full gallop.

Dis watched her daughter ride away from the Blue Mountains wondering if it had been wise to let her go.

"Don't worry Dis, They will be alright, She will be alright," Gimli offered reaching over laying a large hand on her shoulder.

"I hope you are right, Gimli"

**~Rivendell Thorin~**

Thorin watched the company whisper among themselves scrunching their noses at the bowls full of greens. The marble balcony filled with elves who would walk around filling their cups with wine while some played soft music best suited for a funeral.

"Thorin?" the brown hair elf besides him called out questioningly. Thorin looked across the small round table to see Gandalf give him a look before shifting his eyes to the elf.

"I wasn't listening," He stated curtly hearing Gandalf's grunt of disapproval.

The elf nodded smiling slightly trying not to let the brute response the dwarf has been giving the passed few hours, get the best of him, "Gilraen, she had told me of the help she had received from you," he went on. Thorin straighten his shoulders raising his head high ready to deny anything concerning an elleth, "We thank you, master dwarf, for keeping them safe and helping them"

"Yes well, how could I just ignore it," he replied clearing his throat and looking over to the company seeing Bofur climb on the wooden table knocking the food and drinks over and started to sing.

"If you don't mind me asking," The elf asked drawing Thorin's attention once more, "My son's have told me of an peculiar encounter they had by the Blue Mountains-"

"Oh?…I've never seen any elves from Rivendell around the mountains," Thorin argued shifting in his chair once more, brows furrowing in mock confusion.

The elf looked at the dwarf with much focus looking for any signs to tell him otherwise, "They tell me of a elleth with different color eyes, skin pale as the moonlight, they claimed to have seen her with two dwarves, Have you ever seen such an elleth?," He explained pausing for a moment seeing the way the dwarf titled his head in deep thought, "It can be that you can not remember"

"Kinda of hard to forget," He mumbled under his breath, the elf arched a brow in questioned, "With that description, I don't think one could ever forget an elleth like that," Thorin explained offering him a grim smile and excusing himself from the table to walk over to his nephews. He knew it would be awhile before they left Rivendell, but that doesn't mean he plans to spend anymore time than he needs to with Lord Elrond, "Kili! Fili!" He called out towards both brothers seeing them leave the table and make their way towards him. Thorin lead them away from the balcony to walk in empty halls way towards the room Elrond had offer them for the night.

"Has something happened?" Kili whispered softly watching his uncle shake his head stopping in his tracks and turn around to face them.

"Has Elrond asked you anything about your sister?"

Fili and Kili scrunched their brows together shaking their heads.

"Why would he?" Fili asked the braids on the corner of his mouth swinging.

"He just asked me," Thorin replied curtly looking at each brother sharply, "If he asks anything of her, you aren't to say a thing"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_Ada?" _The brown hair elf called out seeing his father stand in the middle of the outside hallway brows scrunch together in a light frown, the cool air breezing by as the rushing water of the waterfall echoed through out "What is it that it bothering you?" He asked softly making his way to him feeling his brother give him a slight bump in the shoulders before going to stand in front of their father.

"When are they to leave?," His brother drawled out looking outside towards the dark night being lighten by the light of the moon and stars.

"Galdalf has not said," came his father reply looking up to his sons seeing them smile at each other. The mirth playing in their blue eyes.

"Have you asked the dwarf," He asked clasping his hands behind him to stand tall.

"Elldan, it seems the dwarf does not wish to share," He replied with a sigh, "He's informed me he's seen no elleth like the one you both describe"

"Did you ask the young brown hair one?," His brother asked throwing his left arm around Elldan's shoulders and resting his chin on his right one.

"No, I have not spoken with anyone from his company,"

"He was with her when we had the encounter," Elrohir explained eyes flickering between Elldan and his father, "He will tell us if we ask."

Elrond shook his head clasping his hands behind him, "No, I will not have you cause trouble with the dwarves"

"But, Ada you should have seen her," Elldan expressed smiling wide in recalling the memory, "She's like no other"

Elrond raised a brow at his son titling his head slightly to the side, "Then maybe that is why Thorin Oakenshield hides her"

Elrohir swiftly straighten releasing his brother to look at his father in determination, "Then we need to ask the young-"

Elrohir stopped mid sentence in seeing the said young dwarf stumble out around the corner of the hallway a sly smile spreading on his lips while keeping his hands under his swollen belly. Elldan looked at the dwarf in a slight frown wondering when the dwarf had gotten so big, especially around his mid section, by the way he waddle side to side it almost seemed that he was with child.

"Ah, H-hello," He stumbled out smile disappearing halting some ways away from them

"Master dwarf!" Elrohir called smile widening at the sight of the dwarf while expanding his arms wide but before he could move Elldan reached over clasp a hand his brother shoulder, "We were just talking about you"

"You were?" The dwarf asked in surprise hefting the large belly like as if he was carrying it causing the elves to look at him in suspicion, "Why?"

"My sons say you were with an elleth when they encounter you in the Wild," Elrond interjects. They watched the dwarf frown slightly eyes flickering between Elldan and Elrohir titling his head in deep concentration,

"Nop'e," He said popping the p and shaking his head slightly, "I've never seen them before"

"A short red hair dwarf was with you!" Elrohir pressed trying to jog the dwarfs memory, seeing him look off to the side eyes narrowing slightly before he looked at them again shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't recall," He drawled out then leaned in slightly like he was about to tell them a secret, "I meet many people, so don't let it bother you too much that I can't remember ye"

Elldan opened his mouth ready to press the matter further when a voice called out behind them.

"Kili!?"

"Fili," Kili exclaimed his wide smile spreading once more as the elves made way for the young blonde hair dwarf.

"Come on, Thorin has been looking for you," He rushed out eyes dropping to his brother large belly. Fili looked up at the elves in accusation narrowing his eyes into a glare, "If you would excuse, us"

"But of course," Elrond said stretching out a hand to show the dwarfs they could go on when a loud thud echoed and the sound of something rolling drew all eyes to the ground seeing the small full round cheese rolling around before dropping to its side.

"Ah, opps," Kili whispered out hearing Elrond loud sigh. His sons turning to look down at them trying to hold in their laughter at how the dwarf flushed a bright red offering an embarrassed grin.

"It is quite alright, we know of the appetite of dwarves," Elldan offer trying to ease the dwarf's embarrassment to only receive a large smile for him.

"In that case, Fili, help me with some of these thing, it's to heavy for me," He said stuffing his hand down the inside of his coat to pull out more cheese, bread, grapes, pouches of wine and many more things. He looked up at the Elves tilting his head, "Thank you for yer hospitality"

The elves watched them walk down the hallway away from them. Elrohir and Elldan gave a burst of laughter before turning their attention turned to their father who stood there in surprise.

"We will run out of food," Elrond stated.

**~On the Road Aria~**

She cuddle around the fire watching the flames dance. Aria let out a sigh drawing her knees close to her chest knowing that soon the company will leave the safety of Rivendell kept her from getting any journey to Fangor was a long one that she made as few stops as she could letting the horse rest while she would try to See the company. She couldn't follow their same path but always watched over them when her foresight beckoned to her call. The elleth turned grabbing her pack to shove in her things before standing and dowsing the fire in water, walking over to the brown mare hearing it whine when she approached.

"_**Come on I let you rest the whole day it is time to leave besides according to the map we are only a day's ride from Fangor,"**_ She whispered softly in its ear and mounting the horse pulling on the reins to steer them back on the path. She had to reach Fangor.

The ride hadn't taken much long the light of dawn just breaking over the horizon when she stood outside of the forrest, _**"Will I be able to find you?"**_ She whispered under her breath and taking a cautious step within the forest sucking in air to release in a deep breath, turning back to look at her brown mare that stood tied to a tree branch.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She took deep breaths running through the forrest jumping or sliding under fallen trees. Dark shadows casting within the forest and only having some streams of sunlight break through. The elleth reached behind her grabbing twin swords, _**"May Mahal watch over me,"**_ She prayed making way through the forrest tree lines trying to find the way she had come in. Aria knew the meeting wouldn't have been a pleasant one not when she had Seen Azura's meeting with him. She had at least prayed that he wouldn't want to hurt her considering the fact that he had saved her. The elleth had been wrong, but it was to late to turn back now that she found herself running in a forrest she didn't know. Aria skidded to a stop hearing some trees being knocked down, the ground thundering and shaking was the only warning before the black and green dragon came crawling in on it's four legs giving the illusion that it was slithering. She took in a deep shaky breath before continuing to pant loudly, gripping her the hilts of the twin blades tighter and standing in a defensive crouch.

"_**Bo nah gut! Ruth strun bah!**_," It roared loudly standing tall and cranking its head to the side to look down at the elleth,"What makes to think you have the right to seek me out!?" It questioned harshly stretching it massive wings briefly. The elleth took a few steps back pointing both swords at it swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat. A million questions and scenarios racing through her mind. She found herself unable to mover her foot rooted deep on the ground, yet she felt as if she were falling towards the ground. Her eyes blinking in surprise when it lay in front of her. Its violet eyes staring intently that the elleth opened her mouth for only air to come out.

The dragon slowly raised one of it talons pushing the swords aside, "Put those away they have no use against me"

Aria finally snapped her mouth close narrowing her eyes slightly, looking at the dragon with distrust, sweaty hands still gripping at the hilts. She heard it growl lowly in warning, opening its mouth wide revealing sharp razor teeth, "I would have killed already if I wanted you dead"

The elleth took a couple steps back taking a deep slowly breath and returning her blades in their sheaths before looking up at the dragon in amazement.

'I thought Smaug was the last dragon'

She wonder to herself.

"He is the last fire dragon," He corrected raising it's head.

"_**You can read my mind?"**_ Aria asked taking a few steps towards the dragon curiosity eating away at her in finally finding someone like her. The dragon looked down at her in annoyance dipping his head low to her level.

"I don't understand you, don't assume I know this language you speak"

Aria looked up at the dragon frowning slightly.

'but you read my thoughts'

He let out a soft snort, "Are you not aware that you speak your thoughts in the common tongue," He snapped standing on its legs turning to leave, "To think I gave you my breath of life"

'Wait!'

Aria shouted loudly in her mind running after the dragon earning her low growl, picking up his speed, its short tail swaying from side to side.

'Wait!' Aria thought loudly once more wondering how she was going to get the dragon to listen to her.

"For what"

'I have questions!'

"Of course you do, everyone has questions and I know what you seek"

Aria halt in her steps when it turned around sharply lowering its head to her level once more that she could feel its hot breath. She swallowed the lump in her throat, wiping sweating palms on her fitted blue tunic.

'Do you know it? Will you tell me?'

"Its not my name to be telling," He snarled violet eyes swirling with anger.

Aria lowered her head she had known the dragon wouldn't have shared Smaug's real name.

"Now leave!" it roared standing to its height ready to leave. A swirl of panic rose in her chest knowing she had to get his real name it was the only way they had a chance against Smaug.

'My mother!'

She cried out closing her eyes briefly and taking a deep breath. A subject she had no true desire to talk about, but it got the dragon to halt in its movements, turning around to look pointly at the her.

"Do wish to see her?" He asked suddenly laying in front of her once more and reaching over with one of its talons to softly push her back having her sit on the ground. She quickly shook her head looking away from the confusion swirling in violet eyes. She had come to a decision long ago that she would never venture down that road. She held no hatred towards her real mother nor the dragon but it was a subject she didn't wish to speak about simply because it wouldn't change a thing.

'What is the breath of life?'

She finally asked redirecting the subject seeing how the dragon looked down at her with an intensity that it made her turn her gaze to the line of trees. Their lushes vibrate green leaves cover the sky above that ply a few stream of sunlight broke through. It was peaceful here like it had been the Wild though this forrest had many more trees clumped together.

"It is just that, life, a part of my energy given to you by me"

'Is that what made me like this?'

The dragon sighed turning its gaze away from the elleth to scan the trees lines.

"It is since you were still growing in you mothers womb"

Aria tilted her head to the side frowning.

'Does that mean I will be able to become a dragon?'

The dragon snorted looking back down at the elleth in question seeing her different color eyes swirling with so much curiosity. The want to learn and explore clear in her features.

'Would you like too?'

He questioned watching her frown deep in thought, that he could hear the debate she was having in her mind before she answered.

'I don't think I'll be fit to be a dragon, I very much like how I am'

She concluded smiling slightly hearing the dragon give a roaring laugh that abruptly stopped in hearing her next words.

'You are not truly not all evil'

He looked at her with narrowing eyes titling its head to the side.

"What makes you think that?," He asked watching her lower her gaze to her hands, playing with her thumbs trying to come up with the words to explain.

'You haven't tried to hurt me and you didn't hurt Azura'

The dragon snorted once more giving a hoarse laugh at her replied at how naive she was.

"I chased you through the forrest and I can still kill you, Azura is a different matter she escaped out of Fangor before I had completely transformed"

She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly taking a deep breath

'You chased me to run me out of Fangor though and even so I know you won't kill me, not when you've given me your breath of life…'

Aria looked up at the dragon meeting its gaze.

'…If you kill me it would just go to waste and it sounds to important to just let it go to waste'

The dragon looked at the elleth with intense eyes until finally inclining its head in a deep bow.

"You are right…I guess I didn't choose wrong after all, though I think its best you leave now," he replied standing on its legs. Aria stood to her feet biting her bottom lip and looking around the forest seeing that the dim light of the sun hardly got through the trees branches anymore, the sun was already setting, "Where are you heading now, young one?"

Aria looked up at the dragon biting on her bottom lip.

'My uncle is on his way to Erebor I will intercept him along the way'

The dragon took a deep breath it chest heaving as it closed its eyes for a brief moment and tilting its head to the side to looked at the elleth, "You will not make it, he is already crossed the mountains"

'I have to try, I must get to them'

The dragon inclined his once more a giving a deep sigh, "Then come you will rest tonight and I will help you reach them"

Aria looked at the dragon in suspicion digging her heel in the ground which only made him narrow his eyes before laying down once more spreading out its wings to lay them flat on the ground, stretching its body with a loud groan. Aria slowly walked towards his head feeling the puff of hot air.

'What are you doing?'

"I'm getting some rest since you do not fully trust me, now sleep nothing will harm you here," It said closing it's eyes and let out a big breath. Aria stood there looking at the dragon in awe seeing the rise and fall of it's chest wondering how he could sleep with her still awake was he not afraid she would something. She slowly reached out a hand touching the tip of his nose feeling the smooth scales of black and green. It was a strange feeling the scales were smooth and hard yet at the same time soft. The elleth slowly retrieved her hand not wanting to overstep whatever it is that truly kept him from bitting of her limbs. He was different to the tales of the other dragons she has heard of, though he was certainly grumpy and short-temper, he wasn't anything compared to Smaug. Aria looked around the ground trying to find a nice smooth surface hoping that no small insects would make their way to where she would sleep before choosing to lay in front of the dragon keeping her eyes wide open.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'Wake up!'

She yelled loudly in her mind taking the stick she had found in her hunt to poke at the dragon's forehead, repeatedly. She had awoken just before dawn to find and release her horse retrieving her belongings hoping that by the time she'd return the dragon would have waken. Now the sun was setting all she had done throughout the day was to wait for the dragon to wake only being tempted to leave every minute that passed. Aria let out a sigh hefting the pack on her shoulders moving to poke at the tip of his nose, scrunching her brows in frustration.

'_**G**__**ol…**__**G**__**o**__**lba**__**h…**_'

Aria fumble the name in her mind trying to recall it from sheer memory. The dragon eyes snapped open the heaving of its chest quickening. Its large wings expanding when he moved to stand looking down at the elleth with narrow eyes and letting out a snarled. Aria took a few steps back hands quickly reaching behind her to hold the hilts of her blades.

"Call my name and you will find yourself without an arm," He threaten lowly.

Aria narrowed her eyes looking up at the dragon her grip tightening on the hilt.

'You said you would take me to me uncle yet you spent the whole day sleeping that night has already claimed the day'

She accused releasing her hold on the hilts turning to leave in anger mumbling under her breath.

'I should just have left'

"Are you not going meet with Azura?" He asked stretching its body by flapping its wings until he stood on his two back legs letting out a groan.

'No time'

"Every well," He said landing back on all four legs watching her go before running at full speed towards her, grabbing her with one of its front claws and shooting up straight into the sky. Aria let out a scream grabbing hold of its talons afraid he would drop her. She could her the flapping of his wings and the howling of the wind echo in her ear. The ice cold air hitting her face making her gasp for air, "Breath young one, I assure you I won't drop you"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You should go they will be here soon," he called out to the elleth who hadn't taken her eyes off from the elven gates that stood some ways away.

'They plan to cross through Mirkwood'

Aria mumbled taking deep breaths wondering how in all Middle-Earth did the staff man convince her uncle to go through the realm of the eleven king. Her mind race with thoughts of what could happen if they are caught within the dead dried forrest. She gave a small laugh in feeling the pleasure knowing the eleven king's great forrest was now reduced to a place of disgust. It no longer stood by its former name of Greenwood.

"I can fly you pass Mirkwood," The dragon stated drawing the elleth attention away from the gates. Aria shook her head looking up at him in a new light. How can he say he was completely evil when he stood here besides her helping and offering to help more.

'I must reunite with them now, I will not leave them at the hands of the eleven king should they get caught'

"Vey well, then I take my leave," he said tilting his head slightly turning to leave towards the Misty Mountains.

She turned to the retreating dragon not helping but to ask the question that had been eating at her since her meeting with him.

'Why don't you fight Smaug?"

The dragon halted in its steps releasing an audible sigh turning to look down at the elleth whose different color eyes swirled with many questions, they had no time for,"Why should I risk my life?"

'Many people will die if we can't stop him but if you help and kill him before he harms any, many will be spare'

"Not my problem"

Aria looked at the dragon in disbelief turning her gaze away from him.

'For a dragon that values new life yet you are so willing to let many children die by Smaug's great flame, your no better than him'

Dragon snorted at her replied making her glance up at him with a frown, "Then do not wake him, Isn't life in the Blue Mountains a peaceful one?," He challenged.

'Yes tis a peaceful one but it has nothin-'

"Then why try to reclaim Erebor, is it the gold that draws your uncle to it?" He pressed lowering his head to peer down at her with narrowed eyes, "Is all that gold really worth all those lives?"

The dragon looked at different colors eyes seeing them flame in anger and doubt as she turned around sharply towards the elven gates. She was a strong one.

"_**Shultoorbah**_" he breath out closing his eyes briefly.

'What?'

She called out turning to face him once more in alert in hearing the different language.

The dragon tilted his head to the side to peer down at her, "His real name is _**Shultoorbah**_, call it and it will force him to transform, but you'll only have a certain amount of time before he transforms once more"

"Sultoah?" Aria mumbled out fumbling over the letter and pronouncation.

"_**Shultoorbah**_," He repeated slowly, "Say it right or else it will not work"

Aria shot the dragon a glare hearing him repeat the name again and again before she joined him fumbling over the name until she said it right.

"_**Shultoorbah**_," She said clearly smiling when the dragon tilt its head, "_**Shultoorbah**_"

"He was never as evil as you claim," the dragon explained lowering its head to the elleth level seeing her frown in disagreement.

'Tis hard to believe'

"Not to the one who grew with him since hatchlings," He drawled out, realization dawning at the elleth as she took steps away from him.

'It is why you refused me to tell his name'

"Yes"

'Is he your brother?'

"Not of the same blood, my mother had taken the egg under her care when his died," He revealed closing his eyes and reopening to see Aria look at him in a way he couldn't understand, "…but he is a brother to me"

'Then why did he becom-'

"I warned him of getting to close to Gol Guldur, he did not listen and so the evil grew more with in him twisting him into something I couldn't recognized," He explained standing on all four legs and expanding his wings wide, "All I know is he is not the same brother I had know and that the something can happen to you"

She looked sharply up at the dragon in confusion, her heart racing in hearing his words as fear struck within her.

'What do you mean?'

"That you should stop 'healing' or else you will find yourself on the same path as my brother," He warned slowly, shooting into the sky with great speed the wind from his flapping wings pushing the elleth to ground. Aria looked up at the flying dragon breathing coming in uneven breaths her eyes going wide letting his words sink in. She laid back on the ground taking deep breaths letting her mind think of thoughts she didn't want to think of. Could she really become like Smaug, was her healing collecting evil within her until its big enough to consume her leaving nothing but great darkness.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She hadn't waited long before they arrived in black and white ponies watching them unmount them with low grumbles. Should she go now or wait until they were entering the forrest to reveal herself. When he watch the staff man mounted his horse and leaving in full gallop back towards they had come from. Thats when she decided to walk slowly towards them seeing them all turn to the elven gates shifting from foot to foot in unease.

"This is not right Thorin," Dwalin exclaimed giving the dwarf a side glance, "Just look at it, it reeks of death!"

"We have no choice it will be faster cutting through the forrest than going around we have week to get to the door," Thorin argued.

"As long as we stay on the path," the small short lithe man said his sandy color hair ruffled in small waves. Aria smile grew wider recognizing him from one of her visions, he was the one to save Thorin from Azlog.

"_**Tis best we get going then,"**_ She called out startling the whole company who turned around, except for one.

"ARIA!" a union of shouts called out causing the elleth smile grow wider. She quickly kneeled down in front of them seeing their wide smiles, assaulting her with many questions at a time that she let out a small laugh. Aria turned her attention to the small man looking at her with a slight frown but keeping his distance from her. The elleth quickly reached out to him bringing him in for a tight hug hearing him give a small squeak, _**"Thank you,"**_ She whispered in his ear making Fili and Kili quickly reach out to their sister pulling her back slightly in attempt to her keep her from continuing to hug him.

"Ah, please if you will," The small man whisper to her trying to detach himself from her embrace. Aria released the small man only to pinch his cheeks and ruffle his hair making him more fluster.

"What are you doing here?" Kili rushed out grabbing the end of her braid.

"You've been following us?" Ori asked while Fili cross his arms across his chest with a frown.

"You were supposed to stay home, Does ma know you are here?," Fili exclaimed but before she could answer Thorin called out her name making her go still. Aria took a deep breath looking at the dwarves before her seeing their worry in their eyes as Thorin marched over, anger clear in his eyes.

"Thorin you know this lady?" The small lithe man asked turning to the dwarf in question.

"I do," he seethe out narrowing his eyes at her.

"She is our sister," Kili inform him causing the man's brown brows shoot up in surprise.

"Sister!?" he exclaimed eyes flickering between Kili and her frowning slightly when he couldn't see the resemblance. Thorin marched over to Aria grabbing her by her forearm making her stand on her feet in a haste to drag her away from all of them.

"What in all middle-earth are you doing here! I had told you to stay!" He yelled narrowing his eyes slightly

"_**I came to help,"**_ the elleth argued huffing at his anger, _**"We all have the right to fight for our home, remember" **_

"You've been following us this whole time?"

Aria shook her head playing with her thumbs knowing he wouldn't take the trip to Fangor well, _**"I went to…Fangor, then came after you lot," **_She rushed out offering him a smile hoping he wouldn't burst in yelling fits.

"Fangor!?" He exclaimed sucking in a deep breath turning slightly red from anger that it looked like he was about to burst in flames, "What were ye doing in Fangor- no," he said sternly figuring that maybe the elleth had gone to seek the giants, "Forget it I don't want to know," Thorin released a sigh covering his face with his hands, looking up at the elleth in questioned, "You won't return home even if I told you," he stated watching carefully at the nod she gave him, "Bilbo!" Thorin called out making the small man come to their side, his large feet making making crunching noise in stepping over the dried leaves, "Aria meet Bilbo Baggins, Bilbo meet Aria, the newest member of the company, unfortunately"

Bilbo cleared his throat bowing at the elleth, "Pleasure to meet you"

Aria quickly bowed smiling politely, _**"Aria, at your service, Master Baggins"**_

Bilbo frown turning to look at Thorin for him to explain what she had said or explain the whole bit in general.

"She doesn't speak in the common tongue," He stated curtly turning to leave marching over to Balin and Dwalin to whisper among themselves.

Bilbo looked at her with questioning eyes and slight smile, "Kili and Fili's sister?" he asked.

Aria nodded moving to join the company having Fili and Kili at side her side, _**"Though not by blood,"**_ She explained hearing Fili translate.

"Huh,you are very peculiar"

"_**Not as much you and the staff man,"**_ She replied with a smile hearing Kili give a laugh.

"Come on everyone, we at least need to get through Mirkwood before night falls," Thorin called moving to step pass the gates as the company followed behind him. Aria took small steps towards the gates crouching down to touch the dirt within feeling the ruff, cool texture.

"Do you see anything?" Fili asked

Aria shook her head,"_**I haven't been able to see anything since I was at Fangor**_"

"Maybe theres nothing to see," Kili offered innocently.

"Maybe, Kili," she replied stepping through the gates with much unease following after the company.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They been walking all day without rest following the path, making turns left and right leading deeper into the forest. Its tangle of trees that no longer held green leaves in their branches, dark shadows looming within the entire forest that even the rays of the sun were kept from spreading it's warmth. Bilbo was right, Evil grew inside the forest, it was like the forest itself had a disease, being poison and infested. The air was thick with a foul scent that made the elleth feel restless. She could hear the company curse and complain under their breath that was growing shallow knowing that they will soon need to take a break, a break that she did not wish to take while within the Mirkwood forrest. The deeper they continued to walk the darker it became. The air becoming heavy and foul that it made Aria scrunch up her nose in disgust wondering how the elves could live in such a place. Aria looked ahead where Dwalin and Thorin when she felt a tug on her braid drawing her attention to Kili who played with the end of her braid making her smile.

"_**Don't be scared, Your big sister is here to protect you,"**_ She whisper softly for only him to hear.

Kili scoffed at his sisters words putting up a front of bravery, "Scared? I'm not scared"

"I think we already pass this tree," Dori called out pointing to a tree with a frown tilting his head to the side, "We've passed this tree," He said again turning to Nori.

"They all look the same to me," Nori replied shrugging his shoulders.

"Nori why have we stopped?" Thorin asked walking to the front of the line where Dori and Nori stood looking at the large tree.

Nori pointed to Dori, "Say's we passed this tree, but if ye ask me the whole forrest looks the same" he stated.

"We've lost the path!" Oin yelled looking on the ground turning around in a circle looking for it.

"Aria!" Thorin commanded.

She quickly crouched low taking a deep breath trying to focus on Seeing while brushing the tips of her fingers on the dead, dried leaves, slowly taking a handful off the ground before releasing them, hoping to See something but nothing came.

"Do you See anything?" Thoirn asked coming to stand next to the elleth.

Aria shook her head, sighing,_**"I still can't See,"**_ She answered frustrated.

"Do not be frustrated, Aria if ye can't See anything then its not meant to be Seen," He said softly turning to leave with the others in order to look for the path.

"We're lost!" Bilbo cried out.

"We're not lost, we keep heading east," Dwalin commanded.

Aria hurriedly went to stand besides Thorin looking down at him with unease,_**"We need to get out soon, this forest unsettles me, even more with this silk web everywhere,"**_ She informed him receiving a quick nod.

"Gandalf should have never left us," He quietly stated turning to the company in hearing the loud commotion from behind them. The company was engage in an argument, pushing and shoving each other until their loud screams echo within the forest. Thorin walked towards them yelling at them and trying to separate the bundle of dwarfs. Thats when she heard it the taping noise of something coming towards them that had the elleth tilt her head sideways hearing the twang of the silk.

"_**Enough," **_She yelled, turning to the dwarf seeing them abruptly stop shouting. She slowly made her way towards them eyes scanning the tree lines for any sign of movement before lowering her voice to a whisper,_**"We're being watched, now everyone move slowly and at the count of three we all run," **_She order seeing them all panic but nod in agreement. Aria took a deep breath, _**"One…"**_

"Three!" Bofur yelled out

"_**Bofur!"**_ She hissed seeing the huddle of dwarves break into a run. Aria ran after them shouting out for them to run faster when the first line of large spiders appeared. She quickly reached behind grabbing her twin blades to quickly stab a spider on it side, hearing it shriek in pain before continuing to run seeing her brothers up front with their weapons drawn. Aria panic eyes swirled around counting each running body to see they were one short, cursing under her breath she opened her mind hearing the wave of thoughts coming at her at once.

'I'm going to die in this dying forrest!'

'I should have eaten the left overs this morning'

'Food, Eat'

'Kill, Kill Kill!'

'What are the spiders attacking?'

"Feast, Feast, Eat"

"Juicy, Juicy, Kill!"

'Dwarves? What are dwarves doing in Mirkwood?'

'Dwarves?'

The echoing of the last word ringing in her mind made the elleth close her mind turning to the person next to her seeing that it was Gloin. His long puff beard bouncing as he ran glancing up at the elleth with brown wide eyes.

"_**Gloin, Elves!"**_ she called over seeing his eyes go even more wide and taking a deep breath picking up speed until he was up front with the others.

"_**ELVES!,"**_ He shouted before adding another little boost of speed booming pass them that the rest of the company followed his example while drawing their weapons and disappearing over the tree line, but Aria skid to a stop looking around for small Bilbo. She reached behind her unsheathing her other blade and turning in time to struck down a spider. She slashed and plunged her blades in the large spiders hearing them hiss in pain before collapsing to the ground. Her focus complete in killing the vile creatures that she had missed the blonde hair elf swing down the silky web making his way towards her from behind. Aria quickly behead a spider before turning sharply swinging one of her blades only to have it stopped by long dagger, different color hues meeting crystal blue. She took in a sharp breath panic swirling with in her as she pushed against the dagger forcing the blonde back a few steps giving her time to plunge her other blade into the side of the spider. Soon they were dancing a intricate dance where they would swing their weapons or dodge the spiders long legs. Their movements flowing effortlessly that time to time blades would clash against dagger making them take few breaths for them to notice the other was still there and when Aria killed the last standing spider she heard the pull of the string.

"Drop your weapon," He called out eyes narrowing trying to keep the rush of questions to himself. Aria took in long breath in attempt to bring her breathing under control, turning to the fair face elf in front of her. Her hands gripping tighter the hilts of her blades seeing the company trudge towards them grumbling under their breath as elves surrounded them, " .Weapon," He commanded yet Aria narrowed her eyes dangerously lifting her chin in defiance. Slowly she took a step side ways seeing how all the elf stood up straight taking a step towards her pulling the sting and arrow more. The company looked on with worry looks afraid to make any sound thinking if they did the arrow would be shot through their elleth. It was Kili though who couldn't take the tension in the air fear for his sisters life consuming him like never before that he pushed through the company taking large steps towards her, "Don't think I won't kill you dwarf," the blonde warned turning the arrow sharply towards Kili stopping him in his tracks. Aria jumped forwards lifting her blades in anger failing to see the fiery red head come at her drawing her elven dagger to slip it over her right shoulder to press it against the side of her throat halting her movements.

"It's okay," Kili rushed out breathless seeing the way his sister clenched her jaw tightly.

"Drop your weapon," the soft musical voice commanded as different color eyes scanned at the elf that stood tall his arrow still pointed at her brother with narrowed eyes. The other elves surround the company shifting in unease their hands visibly twitching in the need to draw their bows to help the blonde hair was no way out for them, "Now," The voice order pushing the dagger a little harder into her skin emphasizing the order.

"We're all fine,"Kili called out offering his sister a small smile holding out his hands out in front of him trying to keep her calm and from acting out, "It's alright"

The elleth let out a deep breath and lowered her blades swing them so that the blade was now pressed onto her forearm holding the hilts out towards the blonde elf. He narrowed his eyes in question but none less looked over to his companion behind her motioning towards the blades. The lithe elleth retracted her dagger from Aria making her way to stand in front of her taking the hilts of her blades into her possession.

"Your axes too," She said her guarded forrest green eyes staring intently into different colored ones. Aria pursed her lips titling her head to the side in an unwilling manner. Her eyes flickering behind the red head to the blonde behind her who still pointed an arrow at Kili.

"Do it," came Fili's urgent voice stepping forwards and slapping away the blonde arrow away from his brother knowing his sister wouldn't give her last weapons if any of them stood threaten still by the elves. Aria swiftly reached behind her grabbing her throwing axes and handed them over to the elleth with much reluctance before making her way to the company grabbing Kili by the collar dragging him over to where Fili and Ori stood. The blonde elf threw a glare in her direction fully taking in her appearance. She was different. Her dark color fitted tunic and trousers complementing her figure but what really had catche his eyes were the different color hues.

"Let us go!" He order turning to the red head to speak in hushed whispers as the rest of the elves gently pushed at them to follow.

"You hurt?," Kili whispered, keeping to her side reaching over to grab the end of her braid looking up to see her shake her head.

"How are we going to get out of this one," Fili commented eyes scanning around making sure the elves weren't hearing. Aria rolled her eyes reaching over to ruffle his hair only to have him grumble in response.

"I'm sure, We'll figure something out," Ori piped in keeping close the elleth and his brothers.

"Do you think we will?" Fili asked the elleth only to receive shrug of the shoulders and a soft sigh, finding herself glancing back to a pale blonde elf with the most unremarkably crystal blue eyes to see he was still in deep conversation with the red head elleth.

"She saved my life," Kili piped in causing the elleth to turn sharply towards him seeing him sigh in awe turning to glance back at the red head. Aria quickly reached over grabbing his ear and giving a hard tug hearing him give a yelp. Kili looked up at his sister, brown eyes glossing over in hurt to only see his sister give a stern look. He slumped his shoulders turning his gaze to the ground, "I know," He whispered out. Aria closed her eyes briefly seeing her brother's grip tighten on the end of her braid before she glance back, this time catching the gaze of those crystal blue hues.

* * *

_**Bo nah gut! **_\- It literally means fly fury far, meaning Leave!/Begone! expressing someone should go away

_**Ruth strun bah!**_\- literally meaning rage storm wrath, meaning expressing anger, hate, or frustration

_**Shultoorbah**_\- the same i came up for smug 'real name' it means sun inferno wrath

Hope you guys liked it, Tell me what you think?

P.s. tell me what you think of the point of view should i keep going in this point of view or should i switch to just Aria's first point of view? what do you guys think? I orignally was going to do it first point of view of Aria but i don't know now.


	6. She is Dangerous

_**Thank You**_ to those who followed and favorited means a lot to me already passed 200 follows which is quite a lot :)

Also…

_**Thank You**_ to those who reviewed:

_**Ireth**_:I know I've been waiting for that moment when the meet each other too! :) And it never gets I always want to hear if guys like the chapter or not so no worries

_**Sunshine-Girl**_: The story will go in Aria's and Legolas point of views with some Kili and Tauriel point of view but it will mostly be Aria's.

_**Ema333**_: I tried to send you pm to tell you wasn't updating anymore last month anyways it doesn't matter heres the nxt ch! I think it will be a very good match! :)

_**Hobbitpony1**_:Thank You! (^.^)/

_**Prue1ruby**_: hahaha yeah it sounds like it doesn't it. Your review actually your reviews got my brainstorming of a story with a pairing of one of them and an OC. You got me thinking!

_**Cionnfhaoladh, Anabrest15, xSiriuslyPadfoot, MoonsHollow**_

_**P.S.**_

_I'm kinda have to get use to writing in the (what is it?) first person point of view again so it was kinda difficult to write this chapter and especially Legolas but I think i did okay._

_**I Don't Own The Hobbit**_

* * *

_**~Aria~**_

It was a magnificent place, spacious with nature surrounding it all around. A light cool breeze seemingly passed through the hallways even when there was no opening to the outside world. This realm was secluded and buried within the back of the forest, away from other races.

It was different from the dark place of the forest we had been trees here had their luscious vibrant green leaves still in their air was no longer heavy with a foul scent but a fresh earthy one that I marveled in taking in deep woodland realm's great structure of tree trunks were massive and thick. Tree branches twisting and turning to make archways yet it was done so that no sunlight streaked through instead they used torches and candles to illuminate the paths.

"Do not test me Thorin Oakenshield!" The hissed came drawing my attention back to the Elven King and my Uncle. I straighten my back, clasping my hands behind me, an uneasy feeling setting within my chest. The two of them had been provoking each other with insults the minute their gaze met. The words passed between them were harsh, edge with double meaning and hidden insult to their pride. A civil conversation between them will never come to pass, yet the odd thing was the way uncle would straighten his back as straight as he could that I kept waiting for him to step on his tippy toes whenever the elven king hunched over to face him at eye level was strange. It was like he was trying to help the elven king from hunching down so low. I frown slightly narrowing my eyes at the scene and sure enough when the elven king retreated back uncle once more slumped back.

"Do as you will Thranduil because I can assure you I will take no deal from the likes of you," Uncle hissed in frustration turning his back to the elven king, his blue eyes scanning over us that I felt my brother draw in closer to me. Ori scooting in front of me and shielding himself behind his brothers grabbing fistful of Dori's tunic. The company shifted in unease huddling closer together while throwing glares at the elven guards who had captured us in the forest and now stood guarding us with the hitl of their swords held tightly in their hands.

"You seemed to forget you're at my mercy," His cool response made my uncle head snap back towards the blonde elven king, his back stiffening. I took a deep breath letting my eyes roam around the room seeing the fairly large empty room with only a wooden throne in the centre facing the entrance we had come in from. The king was right we are at his mercy, our lives in his hands, if he so chooses to end them or keep us captive.

"You know no mercy," Uncle replied taking steps backwards away from the king until he was standing next to Dwalin and Balin making the elven king look at him in disbelief titling his head just slightly, his lips parting just enough for me to see silent words leave them, "You are to keep us captive then by all means do so, but do it without me having to see or speak to you," Thorin continued calmly looking up at the Elven King with an unwavering stare. I watched the king briefly close his eyes, composing his features once more before flickering his attention towards me. Kili's hand quickly reaching to take a hold of my braid as Fili slowly stepped in closer to me. The king's features were sharp and symmetrical, porcelain skin looking smooth under the glow of the candles, his clear blue eyes holding wisdom and knowledge from the thousand years he's lived, but there was something oddly familiar about him that I couldn't place yet there it was at the tip of my tongue.

"And what of you? Are you traveling with these barbaric beings?" He questioned walking slowly around the room. His long silk robe dragging behind him, the way he held himself with such power.

"_Ada,"_ A soft voice called out halting the King in his steps and drawing his full attention, his cold blue eyes sparkling with delight when the blonde elf came striding in with the red head elleth in tow.

"_Ah Legolas, Tauriel, Mae tollen na mar"_

"_Hîr nín," _The elleth whispered bowing slightly offering the king a small smile.

"_Manen le,Tauriel?" _He asked standing regnal his eyes shifting from the blonde and the elleth

"_Im maer_, _Hîr nín, Avaro naeth an nin,"_

"_Legolas?," _He asked smoothly shifting his full attention to the blonde who tilted his head, _"Anmae"_

It was when the blonde stood besides the king did I see the similarities between them that I realize that they were father and son. The away he stood, spoke, walk and kept his features fixed in a blank expression were all traits of the elven king. Realization dawning, the blonde elf was Legolas son of Thranduil, prince of mirkwood.

"Tell me, who are you?" Thranduil questioned turning towards me drawing the attention of his son whose crystal blue eyes met mine, "Are you even human?" he questioned making the prince's gaze drop to look me over as if trying to find the answers, "No, I do not believe you are, not when possessing such peculiar eyes," he spoke answering his own question. I tilted my head to the side debating whether to answer or keep quiet.

"_Ada_ it may be she can not speak," Legolas spoke his eyes flickering towards me once more capturing my gaze yet again.

"A mute?" Thranduil asked glancing at his son, his brows drawing in question yet his eyes sparked with wonder,"You travel with dwarves, yes or no," He asked. I held the prince's stare before turning away to look at the frustrated king. His narrowed eyes looking suspiciously at me, "Are you fairly certain she can not speak?"

"I have not heard her speak a word," Legolas replied, turning to the red head besides him, "Have you heard her speak, Tauriel?" He asked with such gentleness which she returned with a smile.

"I have not, she was quite the whole time"

"Then let us see if she's truly a mute or not, guard take the brown hair dwarf," He order waving his hand towards Kili's direction. I frowned at his words yet they made my heart beat faster a panic feeling washing over me when the company pushed together tightly shouting out in protest and fighting back when the guards pulled them apart, passing them over to the other guards leaving just Ori, Fili and Kili with me.

When a guard reached harshly for Ori's arm causing him scream out in pain, it had me reaching over to grab him by his other arm and tug him towards me but the sudden hard tug on my braid had me release him to see Kili and Fili fight two guards.

"_Hîr nín_," I heard the elleth called out in protest.

"_Ada_ I do not think-"

"Silence Legolas, you are too kind hearted to understand, you must realize that sometimes extreme measures need to be taken," he scolded, "Take the others to the dungeons"

More guards pooled in the room surrounding my brothers and me that one dare to bend down picking Fili up to take him away.

"Fee!" Kili's shouted his hand outstretched to our brother in attempt to grab a hold of him once more while keeping a tight grip to my braid. I bit my bottom lip, fisting my hands in balls I looked over to uncle as a guard pushed me towards the door asking him silently to signal in what I should do only to receive a shake of his head.

"Kee!"

I briefly closed my eyes taking deep breaths trying to convince myself everything would be fine. The elven king only wanted to get me to speak if I keep quite then he would leave them alone. I saw Kili turn to look at me his brown eyes filling with fear, "Ari!" he pleaded desperately when Fili was taken out of the room his screams ringing in my ears making my heartache. A guard walked towards Kili reaching to grab his arm, I quickly reached over grabbing Kili from the back of his tunic pulling him behind me as he released my braid. I quickly thrust my palm upwards connecting it with the guard's nose hearing a loud crunch before a river of red blood came flowing down. The guard turned his back to me cradling his nose with his hands and hissing words in elvish. I took the opportunity to reach over, unsheathing the daggers he carried on his back and launch forwards to the new group of guards plunging a dagger in one's shoulder, hearing him give a cry before retracting it and pushing the elf to the ground, jumping on his knee to hear a loud snap.

More Elves came running in the room launching at me but I was quicker and unlike them I wasn't hesitating. One after one I took them down that I lost myself in the hazy and thrill of the fight, hearing my heart beating in my ears as my breath came in short. I caught an elf's right wrist straightening his whole arm, pushing him down by the shoulder to bend him forwards in a bow. I put my forearm just above the back of his elbow bending it softly the wrong away before locking my gaze with brown hues, horror etched on his face in understandment

"_Baw!"_ he cried but I ignored his plea and instead I slammed my forearm down while bending the arm backward hearing the crunching and breaking of bones, the elf's scream ringing in the air. I watched him fall to the ground cradling his whole arm hisses and cries leaving his lips.

"_Daro!"_ a voice order. I looked up to see the prince hold back more elves while keeping his eyes on me. He quickly order the others to help the injured guards that laid around me.

My eyes flicker to the elven king, my grip on the dagger's hilt tightening. The redhead elleth quickly drew her daggers stepping in front of the king in attempt to protect him but when I suddenly felt something by my right shoulder causing me to moved without thinking only to feel a burning sensation and warm liquid dripping down the inside on my tunic. I jerked away elbowing the assailant in the ribs, throwing my head backwards in full force, colliding it with his face. I turn around launching forward, the dagger ready to plunge it in the side of the elf's head.

"Aria!" The loud command came making me freeze in place the point of the dagger just above his ear, crystal blue hues widening, my breathing coming in short breaths to see a small army of elves had gather around, arrows pointing at me. Guards stood restraining Kili by the arms. My eyes snapping back to the elven king who glided over to him in a smooth predator way reaching the hit of his sword.

"_Iesten!"_ the redhead whispered to the king, walking besides him, making him falter in his step his narrowed eyes looking at her in disapproval only to resume to his task, _"Ada..."_

I bit my lip in seeing how my brother brown hues widen. I dropped the daggers hearing them clatter on the ground and looked at the elven king.

"Stop!"

He halted turning to look at me, "It seems you were wrong Legolas, She isn't mute"

The burning sensation on the side of my neck burn it's stinging sensation making me wince every time I moved. I felt like the room was spinning like the air was getting sucked out of me. It had been almost a century and half since I had last spoken in the common tongue, "You are nothing but a tyrant Thranduil," I spoke slowly hearing the slight tang of an accent, feeling the foreign tongue on my lips that it had me frowning.

"Then a tyrant I'll shall be if it means protecting my kingdom from the likes of you, take him with the others," He order turning away and sitting on his wooden throne. I watched the guards gather around Kili, the red head following closely behind them.

"_Mas ledhia?" _Thranduil asked looking up at his son whose eyes trail after the redhead.

"_Ú-iston"_

They stayed silent and the King did not speak until the redhead was out of sight, "Why do you travel with the dwarfs?"

I closed my eyes briefly taking a deep breath, "I …did not travel …with them," I whispered out clearing my throat still trying to get used to speaking in the common tongue, " I met them at the gates"

"What are you?"

I scoffed turning my gaze away from the king only to catch the his son's gaze, "You seek white gems," I stated instead breaking away from those intense crystal blue eyes to see the king's lips pulled into a smile.

"How about we make an arrangement something that could benefit both of us?"

"You have nothing I want"

He raised a brow in question turning around to sit in his wooden throne in a smooth movement, "Your freedom? Wealth? Anything your heart desires?" he taunted. I straighten my stance narrowing my eyes at the king before giving a short laugh.

"If your arrangements turn out like the one with the dwarves then, no, I'm not interested," I stated clasping my hands behind me seeing the anger flash in his eyes, "So if you will lead me to my cell," I continued turning away from the him, casting the prince one last glance before continuing down the walkway I had come through. the confused guards meekly trying to stop me but finally deciding to walk alongside me.

"My offer is negotiable, it won't be long before I hear from you," he called out.

_~Legoas~_

"Do you think she is lying about traveling with the dwarves?" I asked turning my gaze back to father as soon as she was out of sight to see him fume in anger.

"Limit their meals to once a day, they are not to have any kind of comfort," He order standing to his feet in a swift movement making his way out of the room.

"_Ada_, they will be less inclined to agree to our terms if we treat them like that," I reasoned following close behind him as he picked up his pace and turning into his room. He turned sharply towards me his light blue eyes narrowing slight. I bowed deeply in response knowing I had step over the line. I took a deep breath before straightening, clasping my hands behind me to stand in upright stance.

"And how should I treat them? Like royalty? I gave them the chance to speak they refused, that girl even sent guards to the house of healing," He exclaimed calmly reaching over for the silver pitcher to pour water in a silver cup, "I will not have them bend us to their will, there are other ways to get what I want"

"The girl is very peculiar," I mumbled underneath my breath. The words leaving my lips in a flowing movement, words that I hadn't meant to speak out loud. I watched him bring the cup slowly to his lips tilting it just slightly before setting it on the table once more. He turned slowly towards me his eyes set in an intense stare that I averted my gaze.

"She is…," I heard him drawled out, the soft sound of his footsteps growing closer until he came into view,"…and very dangerous, she showed no mercy towards her opponent's if the dwarf hadn't called her I'm not quite sure what fate you would have faced," I turned my gaze to met his blank expression as he turned to walk away, "The cell to her door will not be open"

"_Ada_ what of food?" I called out to him feeling the frown threatening to creep on features, surely he wasn't planning to starve her.

"Anything that fits between the cell bars will do"

"_Ada-"_ I called out once more in protest but the words knotted in my throat with a single look he gave me, "Of course," I relented bowing once more and turning to leave.

"Keep an eye on Tauriel," He called out halting me in mid step, casting a glance behind me to see him reading a parchment, "She is still young and curious, still needs to learn a great deal, I do

not want her interacting with those beings anymore than she has too"

"_Of course, Ada," _I assured him, stepping out of the room to see Tauriel standing with her hands clasps behind her.

"_My prince,"_ She called out in greeting bowing. I raised a brow in question a smile pulling at the corners of my lips as a smile spread on hers.

"Tauriel," I greeted tilting my head and stepping besides her but she swiftly moved continuing to walk down the walkway her red hair swaying side to side, "Will you not go speak with him?" I asked following after, seeing her shake her head.

"Not now, I assume he is displeased with my actions earlier," She said casting me a side glance arching her brow.

"More or less," I responded hearing her release a deep sigh, "He only worries for you...in his own way"

Her musical laugh echoed within the small hallway causing me to smile, enjoying the sound of her laugh, "He should be worry about you, the fight with the girl wasn't in your favor," She spoke halting in her steps to look at me with a teasing smiled, "I even dare say you finally met your match"

I turned to look at her in disbelief scoffing at her statement, "She is strong yes but I don't think she is an opponent I should worry about," I concluded clearing my throat, meeting her emerald green eyes.

"Yes well...something tells me you should," She continued on clearing her throat and stepping into a room to her right, "Come I wish to show you something," It was the armory room, wide with many different bows hanging on the walls, quivers of arrows place in rows and blades place delicately on racks. In the middle of it was a large wooden table with different weapons on it. She slowly reached out grabbing a hold of sheath blade and handing it to me. I was surprised at the light weight of it, it was so light like a feather and the balance was quite impeccable. I ran the tips of my fingers over the black sheath tracing over the silver swirls on it before coming to a stop in the middle where a crest was imprinted.

"Unsheath it," Tauriel urged on. I took a deep breath doing as she asked noticing the hilts were longer than on the usual swords and when I unsheath the blade I was met with the most beautiful blade seeing it gleam like a white star. It wasn't like anything I had seen the material was different, _"Mithril,"_ I whispered in astonishment, recognizing the material from long ago. I turned to look over at Tauriel giving her a questioning look, "Why would she have a blade made of _mithril_, dwarves aren't keen to sell or give their materials outside of their race, especially _mithril_"

Tauriel shrugged her shoulders looking at the blade with wonderment to final get to see a crafted blade from the dwarves. It was said their weapons were incomparable to any, even from the elven weapons, "Who said she wasn't one of them"

I frown at her statement the thought of the girl having any kind of connection with the dwarves was absurd, surely she was just hired or they met on the road, "You think she is related to them in some kind of way?"

I saw her brush the tips of her fingers on the other sheath blade that laid on the table, her brow scrunching in thought,"Yes I think they are... or else she wouldn't have gotten protective of the dwarf," she concluded retreating her hand away from the weapon to grab the small bow examining it with keen eyes, _"But she is dangerous Legolas, there is battle going on within her whether she knows it or not"_

"I believe the dangerous one is the brown hair dwarf," I pointed out, re sheathing the blade and placing it back on the table seeing her look up at me in alert. Her eyes narrowing slightly in question and confusion, "He is not dangerous, quite tall for a dwarf but not dangerous," She defended laying the bow on the table with much care. I was about to reply when two maids came into the room.

"_My prince, My Lady,"_ they greeted bowing turning to Tauriel and holding out the tray that had a bowl of water, cloths and ointment, "We bring what you asked for," she said. I quickly frowned looking at her in concern, "You are hurt?" I asked scanning her lithe figure looking for any signs of an injury but found none.

"It is nothing, Legolas I assure you I am fine," She assured with a smile reaching over to grab the tray whispering a thank you to the maids before turning towards me once more, "Do not tell me you have forgotten," she scolded, "The girl received a cut from your daggers, I thought she should clean it," she revealed looking at me pointedly turning to leave.

I quickly followed after her,"Tauriel," I called out softly falling into step besides her as we turned left and started down a flight of stairs that lead to the dungeons, "We are not to open the door to her cell," I stated.

"I'll place the tray by the door, she can stick her arm through the bars," She said explained. I let out a small sigh grabbing the tray from her hands seeing her throw me a frown halting in her steps.

"I can do it, while you check on the others," I ordered seeing her reluctantly nod in agreement, "It's been two centuries since you last called him _ada_, why now?" I asked. She took a deep breath, lowering her gaze to the floor before clearing her throat.

"_I do not know,"_ She replied, turning away from me to continue down the flight of stairs. He had taken her in when her parents had been killed by the orcs raised her alongside me, together we were taught to fight and become warriors, to protect our kingdom. I remember she was most stubborn at times that when she had gotten older it was always her to question _ada_ yet she was the most skilled and held remarkable strength. When she set out to be the captain of the guard it was no surprised that father chose her other than the others, how could he not, favored her. How can a father not favor his daughter.

Loud booming voices brought me back from my thoughts making me run down a few steps until I was besides tauriel.

"Get off Bombur, by Mahal you aren't light ye know"

"With all that extra baggage he has flopping around"

"I have ye know this is all muscle"

"Yeah muscle made up of everything that goes in yer mouth"

"Kili!" a soft voice called out scolding one of the dwarves, "We all just need to take this a second at a time surely we'll come up with something"

Then there was complete silence and small whispers resonating throughout.

"Why ye speaking in comm-"

"They're comin!"

_**~Aria~**_

I sat at the small stone bench that was placed at the back of the cell, while I tried to wipe the dried blood from the side of my neck, scrunching my brows together feeling the slight sting.

"It can get infected if you keep doing that," a soft voice called out. I halted my movements looking up towards the cell door where the redhead elleth and the blonde prince stood.

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion wondering why they stood in front of my cell. The redhead then turned to leave down deeper in the dungeons, my eyes following her movements until he cleared his throat, straightening his back looking at me with an unreadable expression, "We brought you a bowl of warm water with a cloth and some ointment," he explained lifting the small tray he held in hands for me to see. He eyes flickering over the red head elleth who stood there unmoving with a neutral expression. I narrowed my eyes at the elf watching him lay the tray besides the cell door. I looked away from the cell door turning my body away and faced the stone walls instead before hearing the soft steps retreating. I returned my gaze to the door to find that he had left.

I closed my eyes taking deep long breaths and opening my mind to hear loud voices in elvish and the common tongue as images came in a rush. I skimmed over them, tilting my head hearing the new thoughts seeing the images of the woodland realm but most of all I would see images of the blonde elf smiling and helping the other elves. He was different from his stern father, more soft hearted. He glowed like the first rays of sun and smelled like the fresh spring air to which. I closed my mind taking a deep breath and peeking open my left eye to look at the tray that still lay outside my cell door. I slowly crept closer towards the door to peer over at the still water in the bowl. I reached up the thin cut at the side of of neck feeling the dried blood already crust around it.

"It's fine to use the supplies he brought," Kili called out from across, below, giving him a small smile before pushing my arm out in between the bars.

"Who brought supplies to you!?"

I heard uncle's voice boomed loudly. His voice thundering and echoing within the dungeon making me freeze in place, my eyes catching my brothers worried ones.

"The prince…brought her medicine for her wound," Fili called out his blue eyes showing worry and regret.

"We don't need anything from them!," He spat coldly, "Throw it away," He order, "We need no help from the likes of them!"

My brothers shouted out in protest even Bofur interjected trying to put reason in Thorin that it would be best for me to use the supplies than let the cut go untreated. I though, swiftly took the edge of the tray giving my brothers a reassuring look before flipping it over the walkway hearing it clatter and tumble below and retreated once again towards the back of the cell curling into a ball in the corner, resting my head on my knees as I started to hum softly reaching up to the beads that my brothers have given me feeling the cool material. When I heard the loud hushed whispering voices in elvish hearing the softs memorizing foreign tongue until the blonde elf stood once again at my cell door. His gaze fixed on the floor where the try had been before turning his gaze towards me. I heard him clear his throat straightening his back eyes narrowing slight yet they held much curiosity and questions.

"It seem's that you yet managed to send another guard to the house of healing,"

I scrunched my brows frowning deeply in hearing his words, I hadn't seen or made contact with other elves, how is it that I manage to hurt one of them.

"The tray you flipped over the walkway," He explained, "landed on a guard's head" he stated matter factly causing the corners of my lips to tug into a smile trying to hold my laughter at the thought of the tray landing on an elf's head, "It's not a matter to laugh at someone else's pain" he interjected sternly.

"Yet I'm sure your father must laugh at our misfortunate," I snapped standing in one swift moment, sending him a glare. I opened my mind to seek out his thoughts, a combination of images and thoughts flooding over me. His crystal blue eyes holding my stare mirth, his features relaxing enough for me to see a sly grin threatening to spread on his lips. His mind flooding with memories of fighting besides me against the spiders in the forest to fighting with against me in the throne room to seeing me in the cell. His curiosity of me increasing questions racing in his mind like a wild horse that it threaten to overwhelm me. I took in a sharp breath closing my mind and staggered back feeling the ground beneath me move making me outstretch my arms in attempt to regain some balance.

"Are you well?" He asked in a rush, I stagger back towards the end of the cell not wanting to continue with conversation.

"Leave, do not bother me," I gritted out lowering myself to the ground in the corner turning my back toward the blonde elf. It was overwhelming that it felt like it was taking all my energy. I closed my eyes leaning forward to press my forehead to the wall in front of me.

"_Be iest lín, Aria"_

He murmured softly, the gently whispered of my name echoed in my ears, sending small shivers down my spine, that I pray to Mahal for help, for what I didn't know but I knew I needed it.

* * *

_ada-father_

"_Ah Legolas, Tauriel, Mae tollen na mar" -Welcome home_

"_Hîr nín," -My lord_

"_Manen le,Tauriel?"- How are you?_

"_Im maer_, _Hîr nín, Avaro naeth an nin,"- I am fine, my lord, don't worry about me _(i think )

"_Anmae"-very well_

"_Baw!" - No!_

"_Daro!"- Stop/ halt_

"_Iesten!" -please like a plead _(i think)

"_Mas ledhia?" _\- _where does she go?_

"_Ú-iston"- I don't know_

Not a lot going on here Im having them stay three days in the dungeons, but this is one of the part that i'm making up as I go any suggestions or lines you want to throw at me will me much welcome. Truthfully I'm at a lost.

sorry for my bad grammar and stuff.


	7. You are more than different

Hello there my readers! :) I want to thank you all for following are favoriting my story you cant image how happy I am that you guys are reading it ^^ but I do have to confess that I'm having trouble writing it right now, I dont know what is that I can't write and it's really bugging me so I going to try writing the next chapter see how it goes. My options if I cant get back to writing will be either 1) put it up for adoption 2) take it down 3) leave up and it discontinued or 4) put it on a long ass hiatus and work on another story idea i have and see if i can come back to this one.

_**Thank You Very Much to those who reviewed:**_

_**Cionnfhaoladh,Guest,ZikeSegrithWilliamsJameson (welcome!),Ireth (I know right, I love my stories to have a good family bond )**_

* * *

_**~Aria~**_

Sitting on the cold stone floor I could feel the coldness of the dungeon air surround me covering over me like a blanket of ice. I took deep breath focusing on the thoughts and images of the elven folk seeing them smile. Thier soft words in elvish and in the common tongue memorizing me with their whimsical voices holding a rare kind of beauty that left me breathless. This Mirkwood realm was wondrous, massive, holding such beauty that I hadn't seen in all the years we had roam middle-earth. Was this the place I would have grew up in? Would I have been like the lady elleth's or would I have chosen to serve in the King's guard like the redhead?

"The guards…" I whispered under my breath reminding myself to keep focus in the minds of the guards to memorize their pathway to the armory room.

'Should I say something to Lady Aria?'

The small soft voice broke through my mind causing the corners of my lips tug into a smile recognizing who it was.

"So it seems ye have survived small one," I whispered out hearing the sharp intake of air making me open my eyes to see nothing or more particularly no one before me.

'How am I going to explain this? Maybe if I just keep quite?'

I let out an airy laugh hearing his worry thoughts run through his mind as the pressure build in my temples, "Master Baggins," I breath out closing my mind reaching up to rub circles on my temples in attempt to relive some of the pressure, "Tis alright I know ye are there," I spoke out hearing him release a loud sigh. I slowly moved to lean against the iron door feeling my body ache with discomfort. It was a cruel thing to be kept locked in without nothing to do but sit in coldness, kept away from the warmth of the sun rays, the fresh scent air of the forest, to be kept like a caged bird. It was suffocating, nerve racking that I was left with wondering the minds of the elven folk seeking the outside world. I heard soft stutters and the clearing of his throat.

"Y-yes...I'm quite...here," He drawled out.

"I thought we had lost ye"

"I've been walking around," He revealed, the sound of his shuffling feet reaching my ears. He was uncertain, " I believe they are preparing for a feast tonight," He went on, sniffling slightly, "I think best to wait until early moring"

"If you think tis best," I replied nodding in agreement, "But you must be careful walking these halls elves have impeccable hearing"

"I will keep close please worry not…"

I leaned against the iron bars taking a deep breath and slowly releasing it, hearing the companies loud snoring fill the air along with Bilbo's shuffling feet, knowing he had more to say, "Ask it"

He mumbled and stutter under his breath, giving a few squeaks before continuing on, "You're not curious?" He asked, his words holding such fear and worry. If only he knew of what I could do, of what I am, he would see how this is nothing compared to him. Fear would strike them if they knew, but the thing that worried me the most was what Thorin would do? Would he banish me or have me bound within the borders of Erebor? Would I comply or rebel?...Rebel? I let out a snort at the idea, rebel? The likelihood of that is none.

"We all have secrets to keep," I whispered softly shifting my body to lean my back against the door.

"Yet secrets always have a way of surfacing," A voice called out startling me to my feet and retreating back within my cell to see the prince of Mirkwood stand before me. The tunic of silver and black complementing his fair skin. His clear crystal eyes illuminating under the glow of the torches that each time he moved they would shimmer different shades of blue, "I have come to give you all breakfast," he said. My gaze quickly flicker down the brown hair elf who squatted by my door slipping a silver tray between the bars, "The king wishes for me to remind you that his offer still stands"

I frowned at his words shifting my gaze towards him. The feeling of disgust and anger surfacing,"I haven't changed my mind nor will I ever," I responded seeing how the corners of his lips twitch, a smile threatening to break through.

"Elhael distribute the food among the other dwarves," he order sending the elf down the stairs to the cells below.

"How is your wound?" He inquire softly. His gaze slowly trailing down my neck the feeling of discomfort quickly dismissing the others that I felt the tips of my ears burn hot, "I brought some ointment," He went on reaching into the pocket of his tunic to hold out a small jar.

"I don't need it," I gritted out.

"It can get infected," He insisted, slipping his arm through the iron bars to stretch it as far as he could, "It will put my mind at ease"

I stared down at the small jar watching him turn it over and over at the tips of his fingers. I looked up at him in surprise, was he not afraid that I would hurt him or did he simply believe I wouldn't? I carefully reached for the jar taking it from the top afraid that my fingertips would touch his hand. My eyes flickering once more towards him catching the small smile that graced his lips, the radiate look leaving me short of breath. He cleared his throat and tilted his head in a small bow before turning to leave down the stairs in a haste. I took deep breath licking my dry lips, staring at the spot where the blonde elf had stood. My cheeks flushing with warmth that I could hear the loud pounding of my heart. I made my way to the iron door clutching the bars with clammy hands, leaning forwards to peek out into the empty walkway.

"Ari!" Kili called out drawing my attention to him from a little ways below, smiling widely up at me, "Did you see all the food they brought us!" He exclaimed loudly scurrying back into his cell reappearing with a large silver tray that was overflowing with food.

"Don't eat it all in one go, we might not get as much next time, so save some," I reasoned sending him a pointed look as he pouted retreating back within his cell.

"I won't suppose it will be too much to ask for some smoked meat," I heard Bombur ask the brown hair elf.

"Oh and some cheese with bread," Bofur called out. I looked down at the tray at my feet seeing various fruits and green leafs in it that I kicked it to the side.

"What kind of poisonous food is he trying to feed me," I grumbled under my breath, kicking it once more.

"Then you wouldn't mind, if I perhaps have some"

"Bilbo!" I exclaimed seeing an apple disappear from the pile.

"Forgive me, but I'm quite hungry"

I let out a small laugh sliding down the cell door and pushing the tray against it, "Then by all means"

"...Now that I remember, Thorin had said you didn't speak in the common tongue"

_~Legolas~_

"What is troubling you?" Tauriel asked standing next to me turning to the target practice I have been staring at. The target practice that had an arrow sticking out off to the side where it was painted white instead of the small red circle in the middle, "You never miss your target," I heard her mumbled under her breath, reaching for the arrow and yanking it out of the wooden board.

"It is nothing," I replied taking the arrow from her hand turning to walk away only to have her come after me.

"_It is something"_

"Have you talk to _Ada_?" I asked walking into the armory room putting my bow and quiver on the wooden table looking up to see her turn around fixing her gaze on the endless golden bows. Her fiery red hair swaying with her movements.

"I came to retrieve you, He is waiting for us," She responded turning to me, guarded emerald eyes looking at me intently in a accusing way.

"_What is it?" _I asked frowning at her.

Her brows furrowed in a slight frown, "He has put the dwarves in your charge, I'm not even allowed in the dungeons," She accused. I lifted a brow in question, a smirk spreading on my lips. Tauriel was one to take her role as the captain of the guard in a serious manner to have her prisoners taken out her charge was an insult to her, yet she has never fought for any prisoners to be put back in her charge.

"Does it bother you so much?" I asked calmly seeing the way her frown deepen more before she threw me a glare having me stop in mid movement, such expression of furry was recognizable from her early years as an elfing but I had never been on the receiving end, it had always been _ada_, never me. Is this all it took the presence of a hideous dwarf to turn her against me.

"They are my prisoners, Legolas, I'm captain of the guard," She proclaimed standing up straight, "They are my respon-"

"Yet they are now under my watch," I reminded her.

She took a deep breath, blinking a few times, "The human girl has ever had your attention since we've capture them, I am worry," She explained looking up at me, "Your aim has even-"

"_Is that the only reason or could it be that you simply wish to see the dwarf?"_ I interjected narrowing my eyes, clasping my hands behind me and straightening my back to peer down at her. A mix of emotions breaking her mask of captain of the guard to dance across her features, emerald eyes gleaming up at me in surprise. She took a deep breath, turning away from me, unable to hold my gaze any longer.

"Come, our king is waiting," I stated before leaving the room.

_XXX_

"Even so Tauriel, Legolas is to watch over the dwarves," He order raising his voice just slightly, swift moving to stand on his feet from his throne and glide over towards her. Tauriel straighten her stance, gaze lowering to the ground, "Your fascination with the dwarves is evident," he stated in accusing way seeing how Tauriel shrunk back clenching her hands in small fists. Was it just fascination? Could it be...No, it has to be, surely she knows that _Ada_ would never allow such a thing. Feelings play with one's mind, confusing the reason we hold forcing us to make decision based to what our hearts want. Maybe it is why she is acting like this, she is confused.

"Tauriel is right as captain of the guard they are her responsibility," I stated meeting his ice cold blue hues. Tauriel's eyes gazing up at me from under her long eyelashes.

"Legolas," He warned lowly.

Tauriel cleared her throat catching his attention and meeting his sharp gaze, _"My lord, it does not feel right to have Legolas care for my prisoners"_

He turned away from us taking a deep breath, "The world is a large place for someone as young as you, Tauriel," he cautioned before leaving the throne room. The silence and the warning of his words hanging over us. I relaxed my stance making my way to the throne reaching to brush my fingertips on the smooth wood.

"You did not have to-"

"_If you had spoken first I would not have had to,"_ I interjected harshly turning around sharply seeing her take a sharp breath and bow her head. Am I just realizing how much you have changed since you've became captain of the guard? This was not the Tauriel that I had grown up with. The strong, fierce and stubborn redhead elfing, what has happen to her? Where was the elleth who spoke her mind that was unafraid to say I was wrong.

"I can not go against the king-"

I let out a dry laugh, "You used to do it all the time when we were small, so stubborn you were," I recollected seeing her purse her lips, _"Tell me what has changed, Tauriel, That you have pulled away from not only him, but me as well,"_ I whispered lowering my gaze to the floor hearing soft footsteps and feeling warm hands cup my cheeks to raise my head. My gaze meeting her emerald hues that shone beneath the light of the torches, showing the many different shades they carried, "Do you now only see me as your prince and not as your brother?"

"_Legolas,"_ She whispered softly, sliding her left hand down my arm grabbing my hand and placing it over her heart, _"You will always be my elder brother, you and father are my family," _She assured softly moving her right thumb across my cheek, _"It was never my attention to make you feel otherwise, forgive me brother" _

I reached over caressing her left cheek and giving her a small smile, "Do not be late for the feast, he will not like it if you are," I stated leaning forward to press a kiss on her forehead. She looked up at me before bowing slightly making her way out of the throne room in a haste that made me worried. Surely she will see her confusion once she spends time with him, It 's just the curiosity of meeting others different from us?

_**~Aria~ **_

She passed my cell casting me a quick glance before continuing down the walkway that I made my way to the iron door grabbing the bars tightly when she stopped in front of Kili's cell tilting her head to the side.

"You have not finished your food?" She commented leaning forwards slightly only to lean back when Kili came to the cell door looking up at her with his large brown hues.

"I'm not one to eat greens and I'm not sure when my next meal will be so I saved some," He replied a sly smile spreading on his lips. The loud snoring of the company putting me at ease knowing they wouldn't hear the exchange of words between Kili and the elleth. I stared at them seeing how she lowered herself to sit near the cell door a smile visible on her lips. The pique of interest she held for Kili's words showing clearly in her features. Kili eyes glossing over in awed and adornment, his shy smiles and endless flirting made my heartache in thinking of the reaction uncle would have if he were awake.

"Her curiosity knows no bounds," a voice came catching my attention seeing him stand there besides my cell peering down at the elleth. My grip on the iron bars tighten, my breathing coming in short. It was like my throat was closing and the ground was moving under my feet. He arched a brow at me moving to stand besides my door having me take a deep breath. He leaned against the wall, blue crystal eyes watching me intently.

"Neither does his," I replied slowly feeling my mouth dry, "and cos of it he's about the most reckless dwarf I know"

He shifted his body to face me, "You have know the dwarf for a long time?"

I quickly narrowed my eyes, pressing my lips together only to hear his stifle laugh seeing how his features relax. All the images I've had seen surfacing in mind reminding me of his gentleness and kindness he showed towards his people. When compared to his father, he was…

"Different... You are different," I uttered under my breath surprising myself in hearing the words out loud causing the corners of his lips tug into a smile.

"You are different," He repeated tilting his head side ways, his long blonde hair cascading over his shoulder, "I have to say your eye color is extraordinary as well"

"Don't ye have something better to do then to roam the dungeons," I accused.

"…I'm not particularly fond of giving orders, when I can do them myself"

My hand slowly reached up to rub the scars at my neck feeling the three long lines with my fingers before tracing up to the cut on the side, feeling the crusted dry blood.

"I had not meant to hurt you, you just suddenly moved…," He explained the softness of his voice sending shivers down my spine. The hazy feeling in mind cutting all my thoughts and reasoning short, everything was disorientating into a blur, "I hope the ointment helped"

"Do you always visit your prisoners?" I counter turning to look down below at the elleth who was still too busy speaking with Kili. I let out a sigh stretching my arms out the iron bars letting out soft moan in feeling my back relax and shifting my gaze to meet his noticing the dark green and gold tunic.

"Is that what royalty wear?" I asked seeing the tunic wasn't fancy or extravagant but simple and casual, comfortable.

"So tell me how did you get those scars?" He asked ignoring my question moving to sit on one of the stairs beside my cell door making sure to keep his voice lowered. I reach up my neck tracing the rough lines remembering the memories from long ago. How long has it been since I hadn't thought of the past, remembering the feeling I felt when air no longer filled my lungs properly or how that same day Kildin met his end by the hands of orcs simply because I was too weak.

"It doesn't matter tis in the past," I replied leaning my forehead on the cool iron bars looking over at him, "The elleth should stay away"

I saw him frown quickly looking at me in confusion.

"Tauriel?" He asked turning around to cast Kili and the elleth a quick glance, "Away from from the dwarf?"

"She's gotten fond of him," I slowly explained watching his frown deepen more, hearing him scoff and straighten his back with much arrogance that I slowly raised a brow at him.

"Tauriel and a dwarf," he asked sarcastically, "She is better off with a human than a dwarf-"

I pursed my lips narrowing my eyes at him, "If it happens-"

"Elf and dwarf do not go"

"Of course they don't," I agreed quietly.

"I would suggest her to look elsewhere, she is still young"

"If she had been older than you, what then?"

I watched him swiftly stand on his feet, confusement swirling in crystal blue hues until they became guarded and cold, "I do not see how any this is relevant," He questioned narrowing his eyes to a piercing gaze, "An elf and dwarf shouldn't mix, the sooner she realizes that the better" He said sternly, "Besides I do not believe any elf will lower themselves to such standards"

I scoffed loudly turning away from him, taking steps back, "Dwarves show more honor and pride than the elves do, what makes you think a dwarf will lower their standards for a simple elf?"

"A simple elf?" He questioned scrunching his brows together, "Such arrogance"

"Say's the son of rotten king, who no longer holds a heart!" I spat, "Twisted false words cover in nectar, tis no wonder why the king has no queen," I exclaimed seeing him square and flex his jaw, moving away from me to stand tall regnal just like his father. Even the air around him had changed. The kind carefree elf who had once spoken with me no longer stood before me. I had forgotten he was the prince of Mirkwood, a future king under the guidance and counsel of the current Elven King, Thranduil.

"I ask you to speak your words carefully you are yet still a prisoner of the King," He replied coldly. I took in a sharp breath my chest tightening for reasons I was unaware of leaving my throat burning and stinging.

"Aria!"

The shout startled me, looking to the side seeing Kili's worry eyes. My clammy hands slowly retreating back within the cell taking shaky steps and turning my back to the elf outside my door, fixing my features into an expressionless one. I'm not weak, I will not show him any weakness.

"_Tauriel, man gonoded eraid deerithach? Tol" _

I heard him call out hearing the soft footsteps the redhead elleth reaching my cell.

"_Lle ier um ten' ho" _I heard her soft whisper echo.

_**XXX The next day XXX**_

It all came in a rush the images of a rushing river, barrels, orcs and Kili's face contorted in pain leaving me gasping for air. My eyes flying wide open, a sheer sweat covering over me as I rolled over to my side pressing my left cheek to the cool stone. My hand still playing with the two silver beads in my hair, a vision of our escape.

"Lady Aria, are you alright?" The small voice interjected making my body stiff. My breath coming in short pants struggling gaze up to the cell door where the small hobbit stood there in worry, fear clearly swirling within his large hues.

"No," I gasped out the throbbing pain at my temples was slowly subsiding making me take deep breaths as I pushed myself to sit, "Is it time?" I breath out clearing my throat in hearing the hoarseness of it.

"I have the keys to the cells but I was going to make sure the elves were sleeping," He explained. I swiftly stood to my feet ignoring how the ground underneath me seemed to move, ordering Bilbo to unlock my door.

"Barrels are risky, There are Orcs waiting for us outside these walls," I said opening the iron door straining my hearing for any footsteps.

"Barrels? How did you-Wait where are you going!" Bilbo called out in panic.

I stopped mid step motioning for him to follow but to keep silent as I concentrated in the hallways remembering the turns that I mutter under my breath. The pathway I had remember from the thoughts of the elves helping me find the door I had been searching for.

The room was massive filled with rows of daggers, swords and golden bows with quivers filled of arrows. The armory room was plain with only weapons filling up the spacious room, "Lady Aria," Bilbo whispered.

"My weapons," I replied simply making my way towards the small wooden table quickly grabbing my twin blades and strapping them on my back, releasing a deep sigh and closing my eyes briefly relishing in the feeling of the weight once again, "Tis nice to have you back," I whispered smiling widely and reopening my eyes to grab my twin axes, adjusting them below my blades. My gaze flickering to the door, "Carry as many as you can," I went on, collecting a handful of weapons in arms to see Bilbo struggle with Dwalin's hammer.

"Where we going now?" He asked as we slowly made our way back to the dungeons still hearing the snoring of the company.

"Get them out quickly," I urged walking over to Thorin's cell seeing him wide awake, "Ye aren't sleeping?"

He quickly frowned, "How are you out?" He questioned with narrowed eyes.

"Bilbo," I offered smiling at the small hobbit in hearing the company hushed cheers before coming to Thorin's cell and unlocking it.

"Well done master Baggins," He praised smiling at the small hobbit. The company quickly huddled around their large hand reaching up to grab a weapon from my arms grumbling a thank you.

"Did you find a way out?" Dwalin demanded sending his piercing gaze at the hobbit.

"No I-"

"He has," I interjected earning doubtful gazes from the company.

"I thought you had said-"

"The barrels are the fastest way down the river, their too many Orcs waiting for us outside the walls," I explained.

"They are waiting for us?" Ori questioned his stubby hand reaching for his throat.

"Do not worry I have a plan," I reassured them, turning to Bilbo, " Pull the lever and wait in the cave, once you hear the horn let the water carry you"

"And what of you?" Fili asked frowning up at me, his blue eyes swirling with worry. I ruffled his hair hearing a whine in protest.

"I will make way for you at the gate-"

"I'll come with you!"Kili interjected coming besides, brown innocent eyes shining with determination.

I turned to Uncle seeing the deep scowl on his features, "Go there is no time to waste," I reasoned pushing Bilbo forwards making him lead the company away. Kili and Fili being pushed by Dwalin when they refused to follow. Ori telling to be careful as Dori ushered him in a haste. I let out a deep breath feeling the tightening of my chest, worry and fear settling, turning my stomach inside out.

"The common tongue, you have not spoken in it for decades," Thorin accused watching me intently making me shift my gaze to the ground parting my dry lips in an attempt to explain but no words came, "Tis only natural to speak a language you have in common with them since you are one of them," He grunted turning to leave down the stairway. His words piercing me like sharp knives, taking a shaky breath I moved up the stairway feeling the weight of my legs with each step that I took. My vision blurring before feeling the warm tears roll down my cheeks. How can I tell him of what I am? He'll cast me out the minute the words leave my lips. I'm already one of the things he resents in the world, If I tell him, he'll surely not just cast but kill me where I'll stand. I reached the archway popping my head outside take a deep breath of the cool fresh air feeling the playful breeze swirl around me. A mixture of dark blues and black cover the sky, dawn had yet still to break.

I slowly slid down the slope from the archway landing besides the rushing river. The sight of living trees with luscious green leaves widen my smile. The calming sound of the rushing water and chirping birds is what made the place breath taking. Even after how much of Mirkwood had become filled with darkness they had been able to keep their home untainted. The sense of freedom running through me had my legs running besides the river passing bushes and jumping over fallen trees branches, towards the water gate.

"_Daro hi!" _

I heard the shout came before an arrow whistled near my ear halting me in my tracks, spinning around in one swift movement, seeing a guards draw their bows, "Inform our prince," The brown hair elf order the other, making sure to keep his gaze on me.

"Égon," He whispered his eyes flickering towards me and Égon in worry making the other shift his gaze towards him giving me the chance to stepped forward taking a hold of his wrist and slamming my elbow hard against the back of his head, swiping my leg under his, forcing him to fall face first. The sudden loud blowing of the horn catching me off guard. I turn to the other elf seeing him stand there blowing the white horn taking another deep breath and blowing it once more.

"No stop!" I cried out launching at him knocking the horn out of his hand, reaching for my axe to hit the elf on his right temple with the hilt. His body dropping to the ground with a loud 'thump'. I quickly reach over yanking off the quiver full of arrows off of him and reaching over for his the quiver to my waist I turned to run in the direction of the water gate.

The vision of Kili in pain flashing in my mind fear threatening to drown me, knowing my dwarves were already on their way in the barrels.

"_Daro! Daro hi!"_

The guards yelled out upon seeing me holding out their hands and drawing their long silver first rays of the sun just breaking through the dark sky illuminating the realm of Mirkwood.

I notched an arrow aiming it at the at the guard that stood on the small bridge letting the string go to see the arrow embedding itself on the guard's right shoulder. The last two guards making their way towards me swords in hand but I quickly moved swiping my leg under their feet causing them to fall into the rushing river.

"Ari!"

The shout came from behind me making me turn around to see the company come bobbing down the river as step to run next to them.

"_**The water gate is still open!"**_ I shouted running up the small stairs to where the elf guard laid seeing Fili and Kili grab a hold on the rock stopping them all from going down the waterfall, _**"Kili!Fili!" **_ I urged hearing a horn blow in the distance. They know we've escaped.

When Orcs suddenly pour over the wall in numbers colliding with the few guards that burst out from the bushes.

"Ari jump, hurry!" I heard Kili call out his eyes flickering to the orcs,out stretching his hand towards me.

I crouched down, softly taking his large stubby hand off the rock it was holding, _**"Don't worry I will be besides you,"**_ I replied seeing his smile disappear my fingers slowly releasing his hand and seeing him disappear under the bridge. His loud screaming calling out my name. The rest of the company letting go of the rock passing under the bridge calling out to me to be safe. I looked at Fili seeing the confliction he was having of whether to go or stay.

"Ari behind you," He shouted. I reached over unsheathing my blade to behead an orc seeing the black blood drip down my blade.

"_**Filthy orcs,"**_ I hissed withdrawing my blade to stop another orc.

"_**Aria!"**_ Fili shouted in fear drawing my attention towards him, "Come, we'll outrun them," He pleaded desperately reaching up towards me with his hand. I leaned forwards taking his hand in mine having him release his hold the rock to clasp his other hand over intertwine ones, "We'll be fine," He urged pulling me down with all the strength he had causing me to smile at him.

"Okay," I whispered when an black arrow embedded itself on my right shoulder forcing me to release Fili's hand, hearing his desperate cries as he went under the bridge. The pain was unbearable like no other I have felt. A searing burning sensation that it hurt to even move my arm. I looked up to see the white pale orc look at me with narrowed eyes before he yelled out orders turning his gaze to the rushing river and disappearing out of breathing coming in loud pants, gritting my teeth when I pushed my myself to sit and grabbing the end of the black arrow, yanking it out with much force that I let out a loud cry. I took deep breath gathering all the strength I had left to stand ignoring the pain shooting through my right arm seeing the many Orcs standing on the edge of the river bank waiting for the dwarves to pass through. I casted a quick glance behind behind me seeing more elves come pushing through the trees lines with their bows and arrows. Then he appeared with the red head elleth by his side, moving gracefully and effortlessly through the many fighting bodies of elves and orcs.

_~Legolas~_

"Tauriel!" I called out motioning for her to follow me moving to jump over the wall running after the dwarves, shooting my arrows at the Orcs that launched itself towards me. That's when i saw her a few aways in front, running at full speed effortlessly shooting the arrows to hit a perfect mark, but her stance it was different. The way she held the bow and pulled back the string to the bow and tilted it sideways. She didn't have to look where to aim the arrow, _"Lead the others!"_ I order Tauriel boosting my speed until I ran besides her. She cast me quick glance narrowing her different color eyes, reaching for an arrow knotting it to turn it towards me and before I knew it I heard a loud grunt behind. I turned around in time to see an orc fall to the rushing river. The thrill of fighting pumping my heart to beat faster, unsheathing one of daggers in time to slice an orc's throat. My gaze glancing below searching for the bobbing barrels realizing they were no where in sight.

"We're a head," I heard her explained curtly drawing my attention to her seeing take an arrow in her hand and embedded it on the side of the orcs neck, thick black blood covering her hand. She was graceful yet ungraceful in her movements different from the race of man and elves almost animalistic, deadly in every way. She killed with no hesitation, but determination and focus.

I glanced behind me seeing Tauriel and some guards running alongside the dwarves and firing arrows to the orcs that launched themselves at the dwarfs. How did they come this far with this many orcs hunting after them? Was it her did she keep them safe all this time?

"Legolas!" I heard her call out urgently, catching a glimpse of a large orc from the corner of my eye ready to swing its sword, but I was pushed out of the way, hearing her give a loud cry. I turned to see the orc pull on her braid tugging her backwards that made me launched myself onto its back plunging my dagger in its shoulder having the orc loosen its hold and in a quick movement I saw her slipped the blade through her braid. I yanked my dagger out from its shoulder hearing the loud scream it gave as I jumped back on the ground before she kicked him into the river. I glanced up at her catching hold of a pair of violet eyes.

"Your eyes," I said reaching out a hand towards. She caught my wrist, her hold tightening and twisting my arm as she swiped her leg under mine slamming me into the ground pressing her blade to my neck, violet eyes glaring down at me with much anger and fury

"Aria?" I whispered softly reaching to clasp my hand over hers and the hilt causing her to blink several times. Her left eye slowly changing back to the darkest grey and blue.

"ARIA JUMP!"

The shout came as she blinked once more looking at me in confusion her different color eyes trailing down to the blade she held to my neck. I felt her stiffen taking a sharp breath, jumping back and looking down at her hand clutching the hilt of the blade tighter.

"ARIA!" they called out once more passing us from where we stood. I turned to see the blonde hair dwarf point to a small cliff. She turned to look at me different color eyes looking at me in confusion, tilting her head to the side making me notice that her hair was now just passing her shoulders.

"You should go," I reminded her pointing to the cliff seeing her turn to leave bolting into a run before lancing herself off the cliff and into the water. I heard the shouts of the orcs in the distance as I watched the dwarves make way towards her when she resurface quickly grabbing a hold of her before the blonde hair one took a hold of her. The rushing river pushing them further away, "You are more than different"

* * *

"_Tauriel, man gonoded eraid deerithach? Tol" -how much longer are you going to stay here? Come _

"_Lle ier um ten' ho" -you are bad for him _

"_Daro hi" -halt/stop now_

"_Daro" -halt/stop_

_Okay I know it isnt my best chapter, but I really did try really hard, I did I rewrote this ch like twenty times i'm not kidding it got me so frustrated that I felt like I was doing my ten page paper, I almost cried and felt like giving up (T.T) so please be kind on the reviews, I'm fragile right now!_

_oh and its off the hiatus_


	8. Right Or Wrong

'Thoughts'

"**Dwarfish"**

"_Elvish"_

"Common"

_"__Na'vi__"_

I figured it out it was the point of view that was throwing me off and I've had this story idea from Attack on Titan thats been nagging on me and on top of the I just got another Idea for Bleach hahaha so yeah I'm kinda torn right now…. anyways here another chapter not much happens but please enjoy! (^.^)/

_**Thank You**_

to to those who Favorited and Followed you guys are awesome! \\(^.^)/

And…**Thank You Very Much**

to those who reviewed I love hearing from you guys, I just really love reading you guys opinions (*.*),/

_**Phox (guest)~**_ Yes I'm continuing the story until its finish just need to get my writing mojo back hahaha… but my updates will be at random though ()

_**Bella-swan11~ **_I had a little trouble understanding you review but I Love it! Please I hope you enjoying the story :)

_**Rusty14, Guest~**_Here another update! :)

_**Guest~ **_Thank you even though the chapter was butcher I'm glad you liked it! :)

Ah i just notice my story was added to two more communities **_Thank you so much!_**

**_Hobbit favorites _** and _**Can't Get Enough Of**_

* * *

_**The things I do mindlessly have never affected me, but now I see you and I can't help but think if what I'm doing now is right or wrong, though what I do know is the aching feeling deep within my chest is painful when you are not with me, so tell me, is it right or wrong to love you like the great black birds love the clear blue sky…**_

* * *

_~Legolas~_

"Legolas," He heard Tauriel urged on following close behind him in a haste.

"They are outside of our borders," He replied curtly making haste to get back within the kingdom. The sound of the rushing river ringing in his ears the further he went, "We must report back to our king," He explained feeling her hand grab a hold of his arm, tugging it harshly to turn him around.

"And the Orc pack? We just let them come into our lands, go after our pris-" "_Our King _will decided what to do," He interjected harshly pulling his arm out her grasp seeing her emerald hues go wide. He watched her swallowed thickly turning her gaze away from him before a frown settled on her features.

"_You know very well our king will do nothing,"_ She accused raising her gaze to glare at him, a fire swirling in emerald eyes that they glisten different shades of dark green. He looked at her intently clasping his hands behind and straightening his stance, peering down at her in confusement and anger. It had been long since he has last seen this side of her. The side which questions the wrong to only leave the urge to do right, but this time he couldn't encourage her nor discourage her. He can't tell her which is right or wrong, not this time.

"_Your curiosity with the dwarf has clouded your mind,"_ He warned lowly seeing her gaze lower to the ground head titling to the side as he turned hearing her walking abruptly to follow.

"Are we to just leave them at the mercy of such filth?" She questioned halting in her steps seeing him approach the group of elven guards, who informed him of a captured orc.

"_Take it to the King for further questioning,"_ He order waiting for the elven guard to move ahead before turning his attention back to the waiting elleth.

"Are we to just hide within our walls and let the world fall into pits of darkness with evil ruling over us," She argued standing straight, _"Tell me brother when did we stop becoming apart of this world?" _

"Tauriel?" He whispered harshly clearing his throat when passing guards turned towards them. Legolas smiled offering them a nod of reassurance and making way towards the guards, "Come Tauriel," He order coldly heading back within the safety of the kingdom. She stood there unsure whether to follow her brother or follow after the dwarves, "Tauriel," Came his cold monotone voice making her walk after him in a hurry glancing back towards the rushing river. Is it alright for her to not follow, to not help, was this right or wrong?

He looked at the group of guards in front of him seeing them join another group of guards who dragged along a orc with bound hands. He reared to the right grabbing a hold of an unaware Tauriel as she stumble at the sudden pull.

"Legolas?" She whispered in uncertain looking back towards the group of elven guards that made their way towards the king's throne room.

"We must hurry," He rushed out leading them through a door and into the armory room. He quickly reached for a new set of arrows and a new bow, glancing back at the still elleth, "Hurry, Tauriel, we do not have much time," He urged grabbing another set of arrows, slipping them inside her quiver, "Your bow, is it alright?" He asked gaze snapping to the door hearing soft footsteps passing by.

"Yes," She answered softly looking at him in slight confusion. He looked at her, the corners of his lips turning upwards as he motion for her to follow. They made their way through the halls slipping and hiding in hearing the urgency in the thundering footsteps. The loud shouts of orders echoing that it made his breathing come in heavy pants. The excitement of hiding and the worry of getting caught made his senses heighten. He let out a small laugh turning to see the elleth smile at him the mischievous glint clear in her emerald hues. How long has it been since they had done this.

"He will not be pleased and will most likely blame you for this," He whispered softly. Tauriel reached over cupping his right cheek smiling wide.

"You know very well as I that you had already chosen to follow"

_**~ARIA~ **_

"Ari, Ye okay," She heard Fili asked in feeling her grip loosen from around him. She buried her head more into the crook of his neck pressing her warm forehead to the side of his neck to weak to respond. The cold river water bringing some relief.

"I think we've outrun the orcs," Bofur called out. The barrels slowly coming to a stop when the river's current disappeared. Aria took deep breaths shutting her eyes tightly in feeling the light dizziness. The aching feeling in her whole right arm felt like her whole arm was on fire, something wasn't right.

"We almost half drowned!" Dwalin growled out aiming his glare at the hobbit holding on to Oin's barrel.

"Make for the shore!" Thorin commanded ignoring Dwalin. Fili leaned forward keeping his left arm around Aria and pulling her closer as he paddle with the other arm when he felt her pull away from him standing on wobbly legs and taking a hold his barrel trying to pull him closer to the shore.

She felt Fili grab her hand tugging gently towards the dry rocks for her to flop down on the ground holding her right arm in pain. The warm red liquid spilling through her hand.

"Aria?" He asked kneeling in front of her and removing her hand to reveal an arrow wound.

"I-Im...Fine," She panted between breaths but when Fili lightly brush the tips of fingers around the bleeding wound she hissed in pain, gritting her teeth making Fili call Oin. Something was wrong this didn't feel like any ordinary arrow wounded.

Kili quickly rushed to her side brown eyes glancing at the bleeding wounded before taking in the shortness of her hair.

"Your hair," Kili asked reaching over to touch the lose strands that now just reach pass her shoulders yet still managed to cover her pointy ears.

"Tis... nothing," She replied softly looking up at her brother smiling in reassurance then glancing at Oin who kneeled in front of her taking her arm in his grasp inspecting the wound. Aria bit her bottom lip as he moved and probed her wound, "Oin!" She hissed feeling the pain shoot up and down her arm.

"On your feet!" Thorin order, pacing around while scanning upstream trying to see any signs of orcs.

"Aria's wounded," Fili interjected causing Thorin to swirl around, eyes landing on her arm before sliding up to see her short raven hair, blue eyes narrowing dangerously.

"I've told you to be careful and keep focus in a fight!" he growled coming to stand in front of her, peering down with much anger that Aria lowered her gaze.

"Forgive me," She replied softly huddling within herself in feeling the intensity of his stare. Oin carefully wrap a cloth around her arm mumbling under his breath tying the cloth with a firm knot.

"We'll patch you up properly when in Lake town," The white hair dwarf assured leaning back to sit on the ground. Aria's eyes quickly flickering to the rest of the dwarves when they huddle around asking questions, worry clearly laced with their words.

Thorin narrowed his eyes in anger seeing her brothers draw near her as they mumble words of comfort. Ori reaching out for her hand in fear, "By Mahal, what else will you get yourself into," He accused running a hand through his hair in frustration, "Did meeting the elves blind you so much tha-"

"Don't insult me," Aria growled out narrowing her different color eyes yet kept her gaze to the ground, "...to question my loyalty, Thorin," She interrupted voice turning sharp yet still kept her narrowed gaze lowered, breathing coming in loud pants, hands reaching to clutch her arm.

Oin patted the elleth on her good shoulder standing looking at Thorin.

"The lass heart lies within the Durin family Thorin," Gloin announced looking at the leader of the company sternly with disapproval, hearing the company mutter agreements while the small hobbit shuffle his feet, back turn to the huddle group in order to give them privacy.

"O'come on lighten up, Aria might be born of an elf but she is a dwarf at heart," Bofur cried out coming to crouch besides her sliding his arm around her shoulders to give a tight squeeze, a wide smile on his face that only earn a hiss from Aria. She turned glaring at him reaching over to grab both ends of his mustache and yanking at them, "Bofur!" She gritted out in a sharp voice as he let out yelps of pain, "That. Hurt." She growled out letting him go harshly seeing him tip over to fall on his back causing the company to laugh.

"Such a spirited one she is, how can anyone believe she is of elven descent!" Dwalin claimed proudly.

"More like a descendant of a dragon," Gloin mutter under his breath making the elleth stiffen hesitantly. She carefully turned to Fili reaching over to tug on his selves and draw him closer.

"That's not important right now, we need to help Ari!" Kili exclaimed loudly catching the attention of the company before reaching over to his sister trying to help her to her feet, but it seemed that the elleth was to weak to move, "Ari?"

"I'm fine, just need rest," She whispered out not wanting to tell him that her body felt heavy and the burning sensation on her arm increased when she moved it. She looked around noticing the slight blurriness. The images of the company splitting in two.

"We must get her to lake town," Oin argued looking at Thorin in worry, "I can help her more there"

The elleth leaned her head on her brother shoulder feeling the ground beneath move. The light prickly pounding of her head causing her to grit her teeth.

"Her fever, tis getting worse," Fili urged on looking down at the elleth in worry, brows scrunching in worry.

"Fili," She whispered out softly gasping for air. A scream suddenly leaving her lips in feeling a the burning sensation course through her whole body. The blurring images of the company and their hazy disoriented voices washing over her.

"Oin what do we do?"

"Come on lads lets carry her"

"Carry her where? We got no boat nor horse!?"

"Hey!... her eyes weren't that color before, were they?"

Aria sniffled biting her bottom lip trying desperately to overcome the pain to be able to move. She knew they couldn't stay longer at the river's edge not when the ocs were chasing after them.

Thats when she felt it cold slim hands touching her forehead brushing her hair to the side as she tried to keep her eyes open before darkness overtook her.

**XXXX**

She felt a stinging sensation followed by unbearable pain surge through her arm. A thin sheer layer of sweat covering over her. She softly groaned shifting on the soft comfort she laid in opening her eyes slowly only to quickly shut them again from the bright light in the room.

"Brothers," She whispered out in worry afraid they weren't near when her hand outstretched in the air trying desperately to find them, but found nothing making her quickly sit up ignoring the dizziness, "Ori!?" She tried again peeking open one of her eyes slowly, alternating between both in order to adjust to the bright light. A large calloused hand covered her own did she let out a sigh of relief, finally opening different color eyes to look straight into clear blue ones.

A frown etching his features deepening, "You shouldn't be up," he whispered softly worry swirling within his eyes that Aria smiled at him reaching up to cup his cheek pulling him close to rest her warm forehead against his taking shaky breaths.

"Were all here and safe," He assured beaming a small smile at her and pressing a kiss on her cheek. She felt him pulled away turning around to see the company and the little hobbit making her realized that they were no longer in the woods.

"Where are we," She breathed out feeling her body go numb and herself to sit on the small bed catching Thorin's narrowed eyes.

"Lake Town," He replied curtly. She lowered her gaze to the floor. Something's changed within Thorin she had seen it in Mirkwood and had been at the end of his sharp words. Aria couldn't help but think if this was the dragon's sickness taking a hold over him. The same one which her great-grand and grandfather had fallen too.

Kili quickly made away towards the elleth sitting besides her only to have Fili warning him to be careful while Ori waved at her excitedly.

"We paid ye, so where are the weapons?" Gloin accuse turning his gaze to the doorless frame where a tall man stood, His brown shoulder length hair tied back as the stubble of beard on his chin and mustache gave the age of thirty. Aria stumbled out of bed falling to the wooden floor cursing under her breath in feeling her arm flare. Fili and Kili rushing forwards trying to calm the elleth.

"A man!?" Aria rushed out turning sharply to look at the company with narrowed eyes, "Of all in middle-earth," She questioned. The dwarves quickly shifted in their stance averting their gaze elsewhere, "What in all Mahal did ye do, contracting a man?" She went on slowly standing on her feet to stand tall narrowing her gaze to the man who eyed her in suspicion.

"I get'em," The man called out turning to leave. Aria took a deep breath slowly releasing it while looking down at the clothes she wore, frowning when releasing it wasn't her tunic she was wearing. The white tunic fitted loosely that it slipped off her shoulder exposing some of the bandages that had been wrapped around her arm.

"Bard and Oin patch you up, the girls changed you though so don't worry," Kili whispered to her in seeing her frown at her shoulder as if it had offended her.

"Oin put ointment, he said it should help," Fili quickly whispered in.

"We young lass hired a smuggler to get us into lake town," Dori explained proudly puffing his chest.

"Aye, a great smuggler indeed got us through without hassle," Nori added.

"Even helped you to get patched up and a place to stay, no extra charge," Kili beamed with a smile. The loud footsteps of the man echoed loudly hushing the dwarves into silence to turn their gazes to the door seeing the man return with a bundle in his arms.

"Its not much but its something," The man said slamming the bundle on the wooden table in the other room making all the dwarves step into the room and unwrapping the bundle, revealing the so called weapons. Aria slowly made way leaning against the doorless frame watching her dwarves huddle around the table when Thorin pick one up eyeing it with distaste.

"What is this?" He asked his voice straining, something that Aria knew only happen when he didn't want to lose his temper.

"Pike hook, made from an old harpoon," The man stated in a reassuring way.

"And this?" Kili asked in caution and confusion, holding what looked like a black hammer.

"A crow bill, It's heavy in a hand, but in defense of your life, these will serve you better than none," the man replied looking at all the dwarves who were now eyeing the 'weapons' in their hands.

"We paid you double for weapons, iron forged, swords and axes!" Gloin exclaimed making Aria push herself off the frame in alarm wondering where they had found money.

"Double?" The elleth whispered in surprise eyeing them all before her hands reached down to the front pocket of her fitted trouser's trying to find the little coin purse her mother had given to her, only to find it gone. Different color eyes closed briefly in annoyance. She should had known who better than her dwarves to pickpocket an injured lady, nothing to show what fine gentlemen they are.

"It's a joke!" Bofur scoff proceeding to throw the stick back on the table.

"No joke at all, Master Bofur, for you've all have hired a great smuggler!Even paid him double for these fine weapons of his," She exclaimed in a mocking tone glaring at each one of them, "Say you all wouldn't know where I may find my coin purse would you?" She asked eyes narrowing, seeing them shift and look away under her gaze.

"Where can we get actual weapons," Thorin snapped throwing the elleth a warning glare and turn his attention back to the man.

"All iron forged weapons are held there under lock and key," the man explained looking at Thorin warily.

"Thorin why not take what's on offer and go, I've made do with less, so have you," Bailn said looking to the dwarf then to the rest of the company.

"Yes, but how many times have you all had to make do with a stick to fight a fire breathing dragon," Aria reasoned and after thinking over her words Balin nodded in agreement.

"I have to agree with the lassie," Balin stated, "Let us leave now," he quickly added. Thorin nodded in agreement as the company shuffle to leave. Kili and Fili made towards me grabbing my weapons from the floor.

Aria took a few deep breaths rotating her injured shoulder feeling the burning stinging sensation shoot through out her arm causing a hiss escaped from her lips.

"Don't force yerself," Fili scolded taking in his sister paler skin and the sheen sweat covering her forehead. He watch her take a final deep breath before she stood straight grabbing her twin swords from his hand to strap them on her back knowing she was pushing away the pain, ignoring it, "Aria," He drawled out in warning but she continued on taking her axes from Kili's hands and making way to the front where the man stood in front of the door.

"You're not going anywhere," The man ordered.

Aria quickly embedded one of her axes dangerously close to his head seeing brown eyes widening greatly. She leaned in slightly tilting her head to the side, "I don't think ye have a say in this," She whispered dangerously.

Dwalin stepped forward standing besides the elleth and puff his chest out,"What did you say?" he asked dangerously clenching his huge hands into fists.

The man swallowed eyes flickering between Dwalin and the elleth, "The house," He said simply, "Is being watched by master of the town"

Aria let out a frustrated sigh retrieving her axe. Have they not thought this through before paying this man double? The company turn to look at Bard throwing him glares as he sighed lowering his head, "The master of town you must speak with him Thorin," Aria whispered softly turning to the dwarf who crossed his arm looking pointedly at her, "Tis the only way-" Aria halted in her words feeling the ground under her move her head pounding. She quickly crouched down covering her mouth with the back of her hand. Oin quickly waddle to her pushing aside the bandages examining it closely.

"Is getting worse," He informed Thorin looking up at the leader of the group with urgency.

"I thought you took care of it," Thorin accused. The company's attention being drawn to the elleth on the ground.

"I did," Oin grumbled white brows frowning.

"Then why is it getting worse?" Thorin growled out.

Aria took in sharp short breaths clenching her jaw tight and fisting her hands in a desperate attempt to push the pain away, to will her body to ignore it. Kili's sharp gasp had her eyes flickering up at him in question when he moved to block her from the rest of the company ordering Fili to help him. Their large hands grabbing her arm pulling her up from the ground, guiding her back to the bed she had woken from. Her eyes flicker between her brothers seeing the gaze they gave each other.

"What is it," Aria questioned turning on her side feeling Kili unstrap her weapons. Fili leaned forwards covering her eyes with his hand, "Fili," The elleth whispered out in confusion.

"Ye dark eye has been changing the same color as the other one," He whispered feeling the elleth stiffen. Her shaking hand slowly reaching to cover Fili's, "I think tis do with ye getting hurt," He murmured. Fili saw her lips quiver ever so slightly knowing fear was taking a hold of her. He slowly slid their hands down unveiling her eyes offering a small smile in seeing different color hues gleaming in the last rays of sunlight, "They always change back though"

"We will speak with the master of the town," Thorin called out walking into the room cold blue eyes flickering between the three, "Oin will stay to keep an eye on her"

"We'll stay with Ari too," Kili called out moving to sit on the foot of the bed while Fili sat in the chair besides his sister looking over to Thorin. Aria's eyes gaze over to meet the dwarves cold ones.

"If he sees no reason gold will placate the greed," She whispered softly.

Thorin turned walking away from the room. The shuffling and the loud clatter of the company were heard before the creaking of the door opening and closing echoed signaling their departure.

Fili frown looking down at his sister in question, "Why does he treat you this way?" He questioned turning over to Kili in hearing him shift. The elleth only let out a soft chuckle trying to wave off her brother's concern, "Tis nothing"

"How can it be nothin," He argued back frown deepening more when soft footsteps where heard drawing different color eyes to the doorless frame to see two young girls standing there, unsure in what to do or say.

"Bairn's," Aria whispered out brows drawing close. She pulled herself up in bed to stare at them. How long has it been since she had seen children and noneless children of Man.

"Bard's children," Kili informed eyes flickering between the girls and his sister.

"We are beginning to make supper, will you all be joining us?" The taller one asked standing tall, brown hair tied back in a ponytail with loose curls spilling at her temples. The other timidly clutched at her sister tunic.

"If ye don't mind," Fili answered back reaching over trying to push the elleth back on the bed making Aria lightly slap his hands away, standing up from the bed.

"Aria," Fili warned offering the elleth a narrowed gaze. Aria ignored her brother making way to the girls offering them smile tucking hair behind her ears seeing the young one smile bright bouncing her way towards Aria.

"Your an elf!" She exclaimed excitedly pointing at her unveiled pointy ear.

Aria tiled her head to the side shrugging her shoulders, "More or less," She reached out grabbing the child's hand following after the older sister into the kitchen, "Tell me, What tis yer name?" She asked curiously, "I've never seen a bairn of men"

The small girl laughed tugging the elleth's good hand along to the table, "I'm Tilda, what yours?"

"Aria"

"Aria,"Fili called out moving to walk towards her, "Yer suppo's to be resting"

"She's feeling fine right now let her speak with the bairn," Oin said stepping into the kitchen while Kili slapped Fili's back hard.

Aria turned to her brothers, "I'm okay," she assured looking back to the small child who continued to ask questions with no end. The stinging sensation on arm burning like wild fire and the pounding in her head would leave only to return a few minutes later, but it was something she could deal with, push aside at least for now. They stayed in comfortable silence helping the girls chopped vegetables and putting a pot to boil in the fire. The silence was peacefully something Aria and her brothers appreciated, peaceful. She let out a content sigh before thoughts of the dragon barge in. This town will burn to ash if it were awaken. The people will suffer, lose dear ones and all for what? For A dwarf who is insistent in retrieving a home that had been long lost years ago. Thorin claims he is doing it for them, to be able to pass the kingdom of Erebor once he has passed on to the golden hall of Mahal, yet she couldn't help but think of the dragon sickness residing within him. The greed for the gold had been evident she could see it, it was the reason why he was so cold to her now.

The sound of the front door slamming open and shut drew her attention to it. The boy stood his breathing coming in heavy pants as he turned to the startled group. Aria made way towards him eyeing him in question, "What is wrong?" She breath out tilting her head to the side waiting for the rest of the company to walk through the door, "Where are my dwarves," She asked staking towards the boy.

"Bain, Where's da?" Tilda asked standing from the wooden table and look at her brother in worry.

"He'll come later," He replied turning his gaze to elleth, "The master of the town has greeted the dwarves with open arms," He went on, "They are celebrating now just a few house down"

"Celebrating!?" Kili exclaimed coming to stand next to his sister hand instinctively reaching for her braid that no longer was there. Bain nodded eyes flickering to Fili when he saw him come next Kili a frown creasing his brows, "Then let us go!" Kili shouted in excitement making way to the door When Fili reached out pulling the dwarf back.

"We're goin no where," He ordered pushing his brother back towards the kitchen, "Our sister is unwell," He chided.

**XXX**

"I won't have you stay," Thorin order making his way towards the boat. The loud cheers of the town's people ringing loudly all yelling for a safe journey and demanding the death of the dragon. Fili stumble after him weaving through the countless bodies. Aria's gaze trailing after them seeing the company make comfort on the small boat.

"You two must go," Aria breath out seeing how the suns rays peaked over the sky hitting the lake making it sparkle as if it had a blanket of diamonds on top. The soft whispers of the wind blowing softly.

"I will stay with you lassie," Oin offered helping the elleth to stand from the stump she sat on. Aria looked down at Kili brows furrowing feeling an aching feeling pulled at her heart. She softly pushed Oin's hands away instantly outstretching a hand towards the dwarf. Oin reached up grabbing the elbow and pulling her along the crowds, "Thorin has said ye stay," He grumbled. Aria slowly relented allowing the white haired dwarf lead her away from the docks making their way towards Bard's house. Once inside the loud shouting were drowned out by the wooden walls that shut out the outside world.

"Your back!" Tilda exclaimed running to the elleth and grabbing her hand, "We're making breakfast"

"You did not go?" Bard questioned coming to help the elleth onto the wooden bench of their table. The golden beads in her hair glittering with her movements.

"I will only slow them down tis for the best," She explained.

Her labored breathing and the thin layer of sweat were the only indication of how unwell she was. He knew though that she hid the pain and uncomfortableness from the dwarves, pushing her limits for their greater good.

The sudden crash of breaking glass had everyone turning to the room seeing Bofur run into the kitchen with his hat in his hands. The clear feeling of relief showing on his features as he relax putting on his hat.

"Good yer still here, thought I had overslept," He said coming to sit next the elleth throwing her a wide smile while Aria let out a exasperated sigh.

"You did Bofur," She deadpan rotating her shoulder only to stop, a softly muffled screamed escaping her lips.

"Ye don't look good," Bofur rushed out seeing the elleth paler skin shine with sweat. Her mussed hair sticking from different sides. The tiredness shown clear in her different color eyes. He slowly made way to stand behind her carefully combing her back with his fingers pulling it high before tying it with a leather string, "There, now there's the beautiful Aria," He cooned at her like he would a child.

"Your an elleth?" Bard's voice sounded in surprise drawing different color eyes towards him. When the front door slammed open revealing both brothers with wide eyes.

"Fili! Kili!" She shouted in surprise frowning slightly not knowing what they were doing.

"I wasn't bound to leave ye," They both exclaimed in usion making their way to the table murmuring hellos to the Bard and his children. Aria let out a strain laugh clutching her wounded arm and standing up to leave the kitchen. The dwarven brothers showing giving her a worry expression.

She took in a sharp breath smiling at them, "I need rest tis all," She explained moving into the room to sit on the bed and rolling the long sleve up to where her arm was bandage, "The arrow had something on it," She whispered glancing to the doorless frame where Oin stood with the horn stuck in his ear. He came to her side taking her injured arm unwrapping the soiled bandages to reveal the wound that had turn black with black lines extending away from it that it had Oin frowning.

"I've never seen nothin like it," he mumbled looking up to see Aria shut her eyes tightly when he probe at it, "Poison?...Bard!" He yelled out as the man came into the room eyes settling on them in question, "Kingsfoil, Ye have any?" He asked.

Bard nodded his head calling for Tilda to bring it, "It's not much but it's all we have," He went on as Tilda gave Oin a small bunch. Oin nodded his head thanking the child and standing up to head over towards the kitchen, "I'll fix something"

"Oin," Aria called out halting the dwarf in his footsteps, "Don't tell them"

"I wont"

"It looks bad," Bard commented seeing Tilda follow after the dwarf. Aria shrugged her shoulders turning to the falling between them having the elleth lay down on the bed facing him to watch him sit in the chair beside the head of the bed letting out a deep sigh. Brown eyes travel towards her, his brows furrowing in deep thought, "How does an elleth travel with thirteen dwarfs and a hobbit?" He questioned leaning forwards slightly.

She let out a deep breath, "To protect them," she replied simply.

Bard frowned still unable to understand why the elleth chose to travel with the dwarves, last he hear the elves and the dwarves haven't been on good standing since the fall of Erebor.

Aria watched Bard frowned deep in thought before moving to sit on the bed catching his attention once more, "I was abandoned when I was just a babe, My mother who's a dwarf, took me in and raised me as her own," She revealed. Her gaze flickering to Fili and Kili as they enter moving towards her. Fili's eyes narrowed at the man when Bard stood from the chair excusing himself from the room.

Oin came strutting in with a wooden bowl and bandages, "All done," He informed moving to sit besides her taking her arm gently to spread the cool goo on top of the wound making the elleth bite down on her bottom lip.

"What were you and the man speaking about?" Fili asked cautiously arching his brow.

"T'is nothing," She replied returning his gaze.

"He seemed too interested in the conversation of nothing"

"But I was not," She pointed out keeping her voice low seeing Oin give them side glances.

"See that it stays that way," He grumbles. Kili gave a slight snort giving his sister wide smile in seeing her eyes narrowed.

"We should save the people of Laketown," Aria uttered gaze lowering to her clasp hands, "The dragon will wake and burn everything to ash"

Fili sighed reaching over gently pushing his sister to lay on the bed, "Rest first I will speak with Bard," He offered standing to leave.

Kili moved to where his brother had been sitting slipping his large hand onto hers.

Aria let out a content sigh eyes fluttering closed, "You've let someone in," came her soft voice feeling Kili's hand squeeze hers in reply, "He will not be pleased, if he finds out." She drew in a shaky breath mind racing with thoughts of her brother and the red-head elleth. Thorin will never allow such a thing and that alone was enough to scare Aria, knowing Kili will do anything in order to stay with the elleth. He was always one to follow his heart despite the consequences. It was why he was her reckless one, yet she knew she wouldn't be able to help him when Thorin will be the one to tell her to stop it. She couldn't encourage him but she also found that she couldn't discourage him. Right or wrong, it will have to be his decision alone.

Kili looked down at his sister seeing her pain expression, "Do I disappoint you?" He asked softly squeezing her hand tightly,

waiting for her reply that never came, "...I'm sorry"


End file.
